Goku's Daughter (saiyan saga)
by Gyni
Summary: Raditz has arrived on Earth but not alone, he has brought a small Saiyan child with him a girl no older than Gohan. after recovering Gohan Goku spots Veroca hiding in the bushes, she is alone and Goku finds it acceptable to take her in as his own. This story will be the first season of dbz, the beginning through the saiyan saga.
1. Chapter 1

The boy's cries were annoying, Veroca couldn't possibly have been this annoying when she used to cry. It felt like her ear drums were going to burst. Walking through the forest she couldn't believe she had set the wrong coordinate in her ship, now it was at the bottom of the ocean and she was stuck without a way to contact Raditz because she lost her scouter too.

"Shut up." She whined but quickly stiffened her lip, if Raditz heard her he'd send her through an entire mountain range.

"Mommy, Daddy." The boy with the tail cried, every time he spoke it grated against her ears, how could a saiyan child be so _annoying_? Still Veroca followed him around, this boy must be related to the saiyan they were searching for, Kakarot.

"Daddy!" the boy cried Veroca rubbed her head. "I can't risk Raditz finding me before I find Kakarot, if he finds me first and I have nothing to show for messing up like this, he'll kill me"

"Give me back my hat!" The boy screamed chasing a tiger who had a hat in his mouth "my daddy gave me that hat!" the boy ran after the animals screaming and crying but he was keeping up, yes, this was a saiyan child for sure. Veroca watched the boy run over the edge of the cliff, his cries stopped only long enough to notice he was falling and then his voice ripped through the mountains.

" _Ow_." V looked over the edge and found him dangling on a branch from his tail, the boy was _sleeping_ V swung herself over the edge and slid down the rock with ease, she landed beside the boy. He squeezed his eyes. Veroca disappeared without notice from the boy, he flipped over onto his feet and made his way on. He made his way toward the river, Veroca could see what was going to happen before the boy even made it on the log. The log spun out and sent the boy into the river, he actually managed to stay up.

"Daddy, Help!" The boy screamed. Overhead a cloud flew with a man perched on top.

"Gohan!" he yelled zooming after him Veroca followed suit wishing she had a cloud to fly on, or that one of the others had taught her to fly instead of making her run after them all the time. The boy went through a cave and out the other end going straight over the cliff, except he didn't. he disappeared as his father came down looking for him. Veroca followed the boy to the branch he teleported to above the water fall.

"How'd you get up here?" Gohan's father asked scratching his head.

"Oh, daddy, I was so scared." Gohan cried as if he hadn't been the one to save himself. Gohan hid in his father's clothes as the man patted his head.

"Daddy, I lost my hat." Gohan sniffled.

"No you didn't silly it's on your head." The man laughed but then stopped short, hey, who's there?" the man looked directly at Veroca, she tried to hide but he already saw her.

"hey, come out." He frowned at the intruder.

"No use hiding, mind as well go with some pride." Veroca whispered to herself as she stepped out.

"oh, hey, you're just a little girl." The man stepped down in front of her "hey there, my name is Goku." Goku offered his hand to her. She looked at it strangley, was he trying to trick her?

"I'm…V…" Veroca never finished because h took her hand and shook it "it's good to meet you, V, where are your parents?" he asked concerned "are you lost?"

"Um… sort of…" Veroca didn't know what to do, if he tried to hurt her she would fight him but he was just being nice, he was smiling and concerned for her. She knew what Raditz would say, he'd call Goku weak, laugh at him but Veroca wasn't so sure, he didn't look too weak, for an earthling anyway.

"Well, V, do you need some help?" Goku just smiled, Gohan looked at Veroca with wide innocent eyes.

"I… I don't have any parents." Veroca frowned.

"Awe, no parents huh?" Goku frowned "what about friends?" Raditz and the others weren't exactly her friends, if she was hurt they'd laugh at her, if she died they'd never think twice of her. Assuming they thought about her at all to begin with of course

"No." Veroca examined Goku, she had never met such a kind hearted person.

"So… you're all alone then?" Goku frowned, he remembered when he was alone, after his grandpa had died, he didn't mind it too much but he sure missed his grandpa a lot.

"Do you want to come meet my friends with me?" he asked with a big smile "then they can be your friends too?" he offered his hand. "Come on, I'll take you on the nimbus."

"Um…" Veroca looked to Gohan as if he had the answer but he just tilted his head curiously and smiled "you're a girl!" he exclaimed then gasped "and you have a tail!" Gohan pointed at her tail that had unwrapped from around her waist while she spoke to Goku. She glanced at her tail, then at Gohan's, but Goku didn't have one.

"Where's yours!" Veroca exclaimed pointing at Goku.

"oh, mine got taken off when I was young." Goku looked at the tail "does it hurt when someone grabds it?" Goku poked at it, Veroca nodded "it feels like all of my power just drains out of me."

"Yeah." Goku laughed "that what it felt like when someone grabbed my tail too." Goku smiled and scooped her into his arms to sit next to Gohan "come on, we don't want to be late." The cloud zoomed through the air, Veroca immediately loved the feeling, she braced her hands on the cloud as she leaned forward.

"You like that, V?" Goku laughed watching the small girl.

"V." Veroca smiled "I like that, my name is V." she announces holding her hands out to touch the sky. The cloud flew up and over and V laughed and felt the wind blowing her hand back, man flying was the best!

"Hiya, everybody!" Goku hopped off the cloud, holding onto V with as much care as his own son.

"Hey, Goku!" Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi came rushing out to meet their longtime friend.

"Who's that you got there?" Bulma asked peering at the two small children.

"Yeah, what, are you babysitting for some extra cash?" Krillin inquired stepping closer.

"Oh, this is Gohan, my son." Goku proclaimed happily "I we just met V, she was alone in the woods so I thought we could be her friends, Chichi always wanted a big family and she said she wanted a daughter too." Goku set the children down. Gohan pet the turtle, V tried to make sense of these people on front of her. The people she knew were mean, and didn't ever laugh like this, they usually only laughed because someone else was in pain.

"So you're just going to take uhu… V… in?" Krillin asked

"Are you sure she's alone, Goku, you don't want to get into trouble." Bulma knelt in fron of the girl "hi there, you're a cutie."

"She said she didn't have any family." Goku said smiling at V "she was surprised when I didn't have a tail though." Goku added pulling V's tail from around her waist to show them "See, she's got a tail just like me."

"Oh, wow!" Bulma exclaimed nervously she glanced at Gohan and caught sight of his tail "oh, both of them, really, has anything… uhu.. anything strange ever happened with Gohan on the full moon?" Bulma patted V's head, V wrinkled her nose distastefully, what was this earthling doing?

"He's not very much like you is he?" Krillin asked watching Gohan run away from the waves as they lapped up on the beach."

"No." Goku frowned slightly "Chichi has him stay inside and study all the time." The air seemed to still suddenly, Krillin, GOku and master ROshi stared off into the sky.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Somethings coming, I-I've never felt something like this before." Goku watched as the figure came closer, V saw it though, she saw him and fear seized her, she stumbled back behind these Earthlings and hid, it was a shameful act, she knew, but if Raditz found her without Kakarot then she was really going to get it.

"Hello, you've grown up but I recognize you, brother." A long haired man stood in strange armor.

"w-what… brother?" Goku tried to nudge Gohan back as the small child clung to his leg.

"Why is this planet still intact, there's no reason you couldn't easily take care of this weakling planet."

Look buddy, I think you have the wrong guy." Krillin approached the man "shoo, sh _oo_. _I_ think this guys been sipping on the eggnog."

"Krillin no!" Goku yelled as Raditz whipped him across the face with a tail. Goku looked at V's tail poking out from behind the house and then Gohan's tail as Gohan clung to his leg.

"Bulma, take Gohan and V inside." Goku ordered, Bulma dragged Gohan inside.

"V, let's go." Bulma held her hand out for V but V stayed in the bushed. Raditz frowned when he caught sight of V's tail sticking out from behind the bush. He growled appearing beside her, he yanked her out from behind the bush and let her dangle there, her body lost all it's power.

"Veroca, what do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"I-I-my-" V stammered.

"Hey, you leave her alone." Goku attacked but Raditz was much faster than Goku anticipated and easily knocked him aside. V curled in on herself, how did she think she was ever going to get away with this, she messed up, she had to pay. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them spill, if they did then Raditz would make her pay for that as well.

"Who are you?" Goku pushed himself to his feet "and why do you have a tail?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kakarot." Raditz roared "you were supposed to destroy everything on this planet, and with this planets moon, it shouldn't have been a problem." Then raditz saw it "wh-where's your tail!"

"My tail?" Goku frowned "I got it removed, permanently when I was a kid."

"You fool, your full power is gone now." Raditz growled "explain to me now, why didn't you destroy this planet?" Then a thought occurred to Raditz, "have you ever had a serious head injury?"

"What?" Goku wasn't sure what to make of any of this.

"did you ever hit your head?" Raditz squeezed V's tail harder in his frustration with this fool.

"Stop that!" Goku reached for V but Raditz rewarded the effort with a solid kick to the stomach "this girl is not your concern, now answer my question or I will kill her."

"No, don't hurt her, she's just a kid." Goku struggled to his feet again with Krillin's aid.

"Daddy" Gohan broke free of Bulma's grasp and grabbed onto his father's leg.

"Gohan, no." Goku tried to push his son back to Bulma but he had a surprisingly strong grip. V cried out all of a sudden.

"Did you just scream?" Raditz glared at the small girl.

"Wha- n-no." V squeaked "I-I was- I didn't" V stammered

"Stop it!" Goku yelled "yes, yes I fell into a revine and hit my head."

"You idiot." Raditz rolled his eyes "you forgot."

"I answered your question, now let V go." Goku yelled at his brother.

"This girl is no concern of yours." Raditz appeared beside Bulma and Gohan "but… this child is your concern." Raditz grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt.

"You leave him alone!" Goku attacked Raditz again and again the only evidence Raditz had moved or touched Goku was his crippled body laying in the sand and the fact that Radits had dropped Gohan and thrown V into the water. V slowly wadded back to shore as Goku coughed up blood _Why is he defending me_ V thought watching the scene play out.

"You are a saiyan warrior." Raditz began with a bored look on his face. "you come from the planet Vegeta, the same planet as me, you were sent here as a baby to rid the planet of its inhabitants."

"How could you send little babies into space all by themselves like that?" Bulma muttered mostly to herself, she didn't expect Raditz to answer.

"A saiyan baby is more than suffiecient for the lifeforms on this planet, however if a planet has a stronger native, we send a team of our saiyan to take care of it." Raditz frowned at his brother as he lay on the ground _what a weakling_ "if you hadn't hit your head you would never have forgotten your mission." He hissed thorugh his teeth but then smiled "oh well, better late than never I suppose, we'll clear this planet out together before we join up with th others."

"What, no!" Goku coughed "why, why would you want to hurt innocent people?"

"You are pathetic, first you forget your mission, then you allow these pathetic creatures to cut off your tail and taek away your true power and now…" Raditz smirked "now you grovel at my feet, not even Veroca is this pathetic."Raditz raised his hand to Goku "perhaps I should just end you now, your son can come in your place and he can watch me blow this whole retched planet to bits before we go."

"NO!" V yelled

"what was that?" Raditz said slowly, carefully. He turned to find V standing behind him her hands locked on his arm "just-just-huh…" V stammered, she glanced at Goku crumpled there at her feet _he defended me_ she turned back to Raditz an idea forming in her head _he just needs time_

"give him a chance to think about it, a day" _a day should be plenty of time to take his kid and leave, hide somewhere far away, safe from Raditz_

"a day you say." Raditz powered his energy attack down and grabbed V by the collar of her armor "why should I?"

"You came here for Kakarot, you told the orince that you were going to bring back a new recruit, you really think he;s going to be happy with that cry baby?" V sharpened her features to mimick Raditz's own expression, she jabbed a finger at Gohan who lay on the ground tears running down his face as he crouched beside his father.

"I suppose you're right." Raditz threw V to the ground, she caught herself with little difficulty and straightened up.

"V?" Goku looked to V who looked away _he can think whatever he wants of me_ she thought _he is good and he can hate me if it gives him a chance to escape_

"you're-you're _with_ this man?" Goku tried and failed to get up, V looked at the sand.

"one day Kakrot, you have one day to choose and as an initiation you will bring me one hundred humans to prove your loyalty to me."

"kill?" BUlma stated bluntly "you want him to kill people?"

"Goku can't, he doesn't have it in him to hurt an innocent human being." Krillin added wanting to help but if Goku couldn't handle Raditz, what chance did he have?

"you'd be surprised what one can do with the right motivation." Raditz snatched Gohan uo by his collar again "if you want your boy back you will do as I say." Raditz lifted of the ground, V grabbed onto Raditz boot before he could get away "What are you doing?" she yelled at him "why are you taking his son?" V reached for Gohan, Raditz grabbed her by her hair and flew full speed to a deserted spot to await his brother's decision.

"I will deal with you once we get back to the others." Raditz growled at her. V whimpered and curled into a ball _it was useless, I couldn't even buy him some time to escape._

Gohan continue to wail and cry as Raditz sauntered after him, he hid behind the tire of a truck while V sat in the same spot Raditz had dropped her in.

"There you are." Raditz punched a hole into the trucks hood and lifted it off the ground.

"Oh yeah, my daddy can do that too!" Gohan yelled at him, _Please stop, Gohan, you're making it worse_ V silently yelled at him. Then, Raditz blasted the truck incinerating it on the spot, Gohan started to cry again. Raditz groaned and grabbed him by the collar.

"Now you can stay in here until you're ready to quiet down." Raditz threw Gohan into his space pod and locked it.

"Much better." Raditz came back out of the hole and glared down at V, "and what has come over you, Veroca, I always knew you were weak but you've hit a new low."

"He's not even strong enough to help us, why can't we just go?" V climbed to her feet, Raditz might blast her on the spot if she stayed on the ground cowering like this.

"It's the principle of the matter, Veroca, this is something you will have to learn, if I want something done and it doesn't get done then I kill that person or maim him at least, to show them I mean business," Raditz narrowed his eyes at her "so if I tell you to shut up and stay there until we leave, what should you do?" V frowned at the ground and locked her fingers behind her back _he stronger than me still_

"I should shut up and not move." V chewed on her lip and glanced at Gohan in the pod, _I have to keep him safe, that man protected me, he didn't even know me and he protected me. The least I can do is protect his son._

"Very good." Raditz "now take this and keep an eye out." Raditz handed her a scouter and left her there in search of food, V tried to think of a way to get his pod open but she wasn't even sure she was strong enough to blow it up but then there was Gohan inside it even if she could and if by some miracle she figure out how to do it without hurting Gohan, still neither of them could fly, Raditz would catch them for sure.

"Think, V, think." V growled at herself, her scouter beeped, she assumed it was Raditz at first but it wasn't coming from where he left, it was coming from the pod.

"What…" V peered over the edge down at the small half saiyan child. "but… but how." V stammered looking at the seven hundred power level reading.

"Veroca, I thought I told you not to move." Raditz growled squashing a fruit in his hand.

"You did but my scouter went off," V stammered climbing to her feet "it says the kid has a power level of seven hundred."

"Clearly your scouter is busted." Raditz growled grabbing her by her armor. "Now if I tell you to do something, what should you do?" Raditz powerd up an energy blast in his hand. V recognized this one immediately, it felt like being struck by lightning.

"Raditz, please, I-I'm sorry." V kept the tears from falling but this was her least favorite punishment.

"Now, Veroca, don't be difficult." Raditz snickered.

"No, stop it!" V closed her eyes, pushing her energy outward and around herself to lessen the blow but it never came. Both, Raditz and V's scouters went off.

"Someone with a power level of seven hundred is coming toward us." Raditz dropped V and clicked his scouter.

"No, two power levels, about the same amount." V said examining her scouter

"Hmmm, one of them is the same power leve as Kakarot." Raditz frowned "is he finished already?"

"You know he didn't kill anyone." V said plainly, V had looked into the eye sof cold blooded murderers but Goku wasn't one of them.

"He is weak, Veroca, just like you are and weaklings don't deserve to live." Raditz grabbed the back of her head, electrical currents filled V's body, lighting her blood on fire. She screamed as Goku and a green man landed in front of them.

"oh, you again." Raditz threw V to the side, unconscious.

"V!" Goku yelled trying to get to her but Piccolo stuck his hand out to stop him "you running to her right now isn't going to change what happened, you have to stay focused, we need to defeat him."

"Right." Goku cast a last glance at V before turning back to Raditz "where is my son?" He yelled worried that he had already hurt Gohan.

"Relax, I didn't hurt the half breed." Raditz rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger at the crater behind him "he's in my space pod, not that it matters, you'll never get passed my to get to him anyway." Raditz laughed

"We'll see about that!" Goku yelled. S sharp pain lossomed in Goku and Piccolo's side and suddenly Raditz was behind them. They staggered forward barely catching their balance.

"he's- he's so fast." Piccolo stared the alien down, there.

"I-I didn't even see him." Goku righted himself beside Piccolo.

"You mind as well give up now, Kakarot, I much stronger than you, even with your green friend you are no match for me."

"You don't need to be stronger than your opponent if you can outsmart him." Goku smiled, even in the face of death he was ready to fight.

V groaned awake to see this smile on Goku's face, _he doesn't have a chance_ V thought laying there _he's too strong_ V tried to find her strength, tried to find where her arms and legs where but everything was numb. She watched as Goku and Piccolo attacked, Raditz blasted them. Goku narrowly dodged it, Piccolo wasn't so fortunate.

"excuse me has anyone seen my arm, it's green!" Raditz laughed at seeing Piccolo's missing arm.

"Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed

"don't worry about me." Piccolo grunted

"So, still trying to outsmart me?" Raditz taunted

"So," Piccolo asked "if you've got any special attacks, now would be the time to use them."

"sorry, I'm tapped out." Goku panted

"well, while you've been slacking I've been developing a new technique, Piccolo smiled "the upside is I only need one arm to do it but it takes five minutes to charge, you'll have to hold him off until then." Piccolo laughed "I was going to use this to kill you."

"You must be disappointed." Goku smirked

"Not really, this'll be a good test run." Piccolo smiled "but you have to keep him occupied for five minutes, understand?"

"yeah, I got it, actually I think I do have an idea to get him to stay still." Goku lunged forward after Raditz to buy Piccolo time. V had always had especially good hearing, even for a saiyan, she knew the plan, Goku –er Kakarot would have had the same weakness when he still had his tail, Gohan probably knew about it but based in his reaction to getting lost he seemed pretty sheltered.

"I have… to help…" V tried to make her arms work, tried to get her legs under her as Raditz bombarded Goku with a series of powerful blows. V"s scouter went off suddenly pointing at Piccolo, V saw the attack, Raditz scouter went off at the same time, he was distracted.

"Grab his tail!" V shouted , Goku's hands closed around Raditz's tail the next second. Suripise decorated the saiyan worries features as he fell to his knees, Goku squeezed.

"I bet this hurts, doesn't it?" Goku asked wincing from his injuries but he held on "I remember when I was a kid and someone grabbed my tail." He squeezed harder, Raditz looked back to Piccolo who continued to charge his attack.

"Good, now hold him there for another minute." Piccolo instructed.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" Raditz forced out "that attack will kill me."

"Yeah, just like you were going to kill me and my children and everyone else on this planet?"

 _Did he just call me his… his child?_ V wondered her body slowly waking up, she wiggled her fingers. _Did he mean me?_ V thought.

"I didn't mean it." Raditz yelled "if you still didn't want to join me I would have given you your son back and left, I was only bluffing."

"You expect me to believe that?" Goku demanded

"it's the truth, please, Kakarot, I swear it, I was only bluffing." He cried out the pain overwhelming him. V took a small level of pleasure in Raditz laying on the ground like this, begging for his life. How many times had he threatened to kill her, blasting a hole through her stomach on one occasion, the residents of the planet had been an advanced species, lucky for her, and they had healed her, when they came back to finish the job on the planet Raditz had locked her in his space pod and made her watch as he destroyed the peaceful inhabitants.

"I swear I will elave this planet and never come back, Kakarot." Raditz continued to beg but V saw it before Goku even did it.

"Daddy, no!" V wasn;t sure hwy that was the word that came out but it didn't matter because Goku's hands eased off of Raditz's tail. Raditz smiled, what Goku would call mercy, Raditz called weakness. He rammed his elbow into Goku's side, v heard the bones crunch as he fell to the ground.

"You fool!" Raditz laughed pressing his foot against the shattered bones.

"no fair." Goku grunted grabbing Raditz's foot.

"if you weren't so weak you would have finished me off." He laughed "I was wrong about you Kakarot, you are too soft to be of any use to us." He pressed onto his rubs forcing a scream from Goku's throat.

"Watch closely, Veroca." He taunted "you're next." Goku's screamed rang out among the mountains. V couldn't stand the sound, she hated screaming, she hated to see other hurt. Gathering her strength, she forced her leg under her, she powered up two blasts in her hands.

"Hey, Raditz!" she yelled aming the blasts at him "have a taste of my double scoop," she fired, the blasts were batted away with some effort on Raditz's part but V's body gave out, he was just too strong. Goku went on screaming. V's scouter went off again but her vision was blurry. A moment later there was an explosion and Gohan came bursting out of the crater.

"You leave my daddy alone!" he yelled flying at Raditz, Gohan's head slammed into Raditz's armor and sent him staggering back and away from Goku. V couldn't believe what she was seeing and then all at once it was over. V's scouter didn't even register his power level.

"What, happened to all that power?" Raditz roared.

"Wh-what power?" Gohan seemed completely oblivious to what had just happened. There was nothing but the timid fear of a four year old boy on his face

"b-but how?" V struggled to her feet again _no, He's going to kill him_ V got herself back up but fell right back down. Raditz threw his arm back and knocked Gohan across the field.

"No, stop it!" V yelled, her legs were still numb.

"Gohan, no!" Goku yelled reaching out for his son "Please, no, he's just a boy." Goku begged.

"yes he's just a boy, a boy with incedible power, and of he ever learned to control that power we might be in a bit of trouble." Raditz left Goku there and raised his hand to Gohan _you are a warrior and so I will give you a death befitting a warrior_ Raditz thought the electrical currents surrounding his hand, he loved the feeling of turning his blast up so high it created electrical currents instead of regular blasts.

"NO!"V threw herself across the field landing directly in front of Gohan she forced her legs to work, though still unable to quite feel them. "No, you leave Gohan alone." V spread her arms out to create a barrier between the saiyan warrior and the half blood saiyan earthling. "I won't let you hurt him, he's just a kid."

"So what." Raditz snapped "the boy looks to be about your age, I don't recall giving you any special treatment."

"It's different, he was rasied as an Earthling." V's legs wobbled under her "he's good and nice and he doesn't deserve this, none of them do."

"They are all weaklings, Veroca, how is it you are raised by the most ruthless saiyan to ever exist and still you turn out as weak as them, I should kill you here and now for interfering on their behalf." He raised his hand, the energy attack sizzling with excitement "now die with the brat!" V stare Raditz in the eye as the attack came, she pulsed her energy around her creating a barrieragainst the attack, when it touched her it fizzled out, absorbed by her energy "no more." She glared at him through her eye lashes "you won't hurt anyone anymore." Goku grabbed Raditz from behind, V's energy drained and her legs turned to jell-O. she lay beside Gohan and smiled "hey there, little warrior." She turned back to Goku "please don't let him go this time."

"Don't worry, I won't." Goku assured her turning Raditz toward Piccolo "ready Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, what are you doing, there's no way you'll be able to move in time." Raditz struggled in Goku's grasp but a sharp pain shot though his body from the spot where the child had hit him _How could I possibly be so damaged?_ He looked at Piccolo as he took his fingers away from his head.

"I don't plan on it?" Goku chuckled

"You fool we'll both die, then." Raditz struggled harder

"How noble of you." Piccolo sneered to himself. "too bad your friends will just wish you right back."

"Piccolo, hurry!" Goku screamed, his body aching and hurting all over.

"Special beam canon!" Piccolo yelled as the light spiraled from his fingers and pierced straight through Raditz and then Goku. They both fell to the ground matching holes through their bodies.

V heard something overhead, she looked up in time to see the yellow aircraft coming toward them, it was the people from the island. _Just in time to watch their friend die_ V thought bitterly.

"you die alone." Piccolo said "His friends will have him wished back by the end of the week."

"What, but how?" Raditz choked up blood.

"with the dragon balls, gathered together they grant you one wish, any wish you could imagine." Piccolo glanced at Goku lying there, he had heard the girl's thoughts, _we'd probably get along_ Piccolo thought sparing a glance at V.

"This battle doesn't mean anything, there are two others, stronger than me, they'll come, in one year's time, they'll come and then you'll be sorry." Raditz chocked out a final laugh.

"You." Piccolo walked over to V "what was he talking about, you're wearing the same armor as him, you must be with him, now tell me." Piccolo grabbed her by the edge of her armor "what was he talking about."

"If being kidnapped is what you mean by with him, then yeah." V glared at this green man "he's talking about Vegeta and Nappa, the other two saiyans we travel with, they're about twenty and thirty times stronger than us. At _least_ that much." V finally gained feeling back in her legs and tested them out as the aircraft landed. Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi rushed out to Goku's side. V turned away from Piccolo and picked Gohan up into her arms and carried him over to his father.

"How's Gohan?" Goku asked as V approached.

"He's okay, not even a bump." V smiled at him

"Good, Chichi would kill me if he got hurt." Goku laughed, V marveled at the fact that a man with a hole through his body could still find the energy to laugh.

"How are you doing?" Goku asked seriously "are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." V stamped her foot "finally got feeling back in my legs." She looked him in the eye "thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, but how would you like a brother?" He asked

"A… brother?" V thought about it, she looked at Gohan, "yeah, I'd love a brother."

"And a mom and dad too?" Goku's energy was fading.

"I've never had those before." V said, what would it be like to live with these people? To be raised on such a soft planet, with a family and friends that didn't like to watch you be hurt.

"What…" Goku winced "do you say?"

"Yeah, yes please." V held onto Gohan "will you really come back?" V looked at the injured saiyan doubtfully.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Goku looked at Krillin "right, Krillin?"

"Don't worry buddy, we'll wish you back." Krillin promised.

"Take care of Gohan for me… until I get back." Goku faded, Krillin grasped his hand "yeah, sure thing buddy."

V's scouter went off, she glanced behind her, Piccolo looked angry. Krillin and Bulma stepped back and then his arm shot out of his shoulder.

"Well, that's a handy trick." Krillin commented.

"I have a strange request to ask of you but try to put your feelings aside." Piccolo grabbed his cape and turban from ground "I want to take the boy and train him for the saiyan's, one year from now."

"No way!" Krillin shouted but V considered this, the power the boy displayed earlier was impressive, from an untrained half breed, it was amazing.

"You'd just gobble him up." Krillin frowned at him.

"I would not." Piccolo shouted back. "That boy has an incredible power in him that could be very useful to us in the coming threat."

"Look, I thinks it's best if you ask the boy's mother, it's up to her." Master Roshi reasoned. Piccolo smirked, V felt a tug on Gohan's body, she held tight to him but then she was being dragged along as well.

"The girl too, she has information that will help us defeat them." V's feet left the ground and she found herself and Gohan tucked under Piccolo's arm.

"Tell Goku he'll see his kids in one year's time." Piccolo took off, leaving Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi to deal with Goku's body but as they went to move it, it disappeared.

 _Kami must have something special planned for him._

 **Author's Fact:**

 ***Veroca's name follows the naming pattern of other Saiyans, her name is derived from the vegetable Ocra***


	2. Chapter 2

Piccolo landed in front of a small lake and threw the two kids in.

"Hey!" V shouted lifting Gohan's head out of the water "are you trying to kill him, that's a little counter-productive for your plan isn't it?" V glared up at him.

"He's too pampered, if he's going to be of any use he needs to learn to tough it out." Piccolo grabbed V's tail, her energy drained and she fell back into the water with Gohan. Gohan jumped out of the water only to come face to face with the evil king Piccolo. Piccolo smirked at the fear etched across his face and released V's tail. V surfaced in time to find Gohan running around the water screaming and crying for his dad.

"Daddy, the evil piccolo monster has me!" he screamed but at the lack of response he settled for an ongoing wail.

 _His dad stood up for me_ V remaindered herself when she became irritated with the noises that came out of his mouth.

"Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about!" Piccolo yelled at Gohan. Gohan clammed up quick enough but V wasn't too keen on someone yelling at her new brother like this.

"Your father is dead." Piccolo said as tenderly as he could, V gave him some credit for that but Gohan's mouth opened and irritation crossed Piccolo's face. Thankfully, Gohan saw it too before Piccolo had to yell at him again.

"He said he's coming back though." V interjected "he said that his friends were going to wish him back."

"R-really?" Gohan sniffled

"Yes, that's right." Piccolo said "I assume your father told you about the dragon balls."

"Yeah, he and mommy said there were seven of them and when you found them all they could grant you a wish." Gohan said trembling.

"Yes, he'll be back soon enough." Piccolo folded his arms "in the meantime you'll be training with me."

"Why… why can't I train with my daddy when he gets back?" Gohan stammered.

"He'll be too easy on you." V said "Piccolo wants you to advance quickly, well, he needs you to advance quickly, we all do."

"But how can I help?" Gohan asked "I'm just a kid."

"You've got a great power hidden in you," Piccolo said "you may not even be aware of it yourself but it helped us defeat the man that kidnapped you today."

"But I don't have any power." Gohan started to whimper again _please don't start crying again_ V thought.

"Let me show you." Piccolo grabbed Gohan by his head. V restrained herself _he has to see it for himself_ she told herself _he won't believe it if he doesn't see it_

"Exactly what are you going to d-" V was cut off when Piccolo threw Gohan across the terrain. He barreled through the air screaming at the top of his lungs as he neared the mountain.

"What are you doing!" V screamed running after Gohan "I'm not going to make it" V growled her eyes locked on Gohan. Then light surrounded him, V's scouter went off as the blast shot forward, the force of it blew V back and she found herself sitting on the ground in front of a crater, the entire mountain was gone!

"Incredible." Piccolo gasped staring at the force of power Gohan had just displayed.

"Did I do that?" Gohan marveled at what he had just done. V caught a hint of denial on his face, as if he couldn't believe he had done it.

"See that." Piccolo said "that's the kind of power that we need when we face the saiyans." Piccolo grabbed V by the edge of her armor and lifted her off the ground.

"Before we start any training you need to learn to take care of yourself." Piccolo looked around "everything you need to survive is right here, when you learn to do that I will teach you to fight."

"What, how long are you going to leave me?" Gohan whimpered

"Six months, if you survive till then, our real training will begin."

"But," Gohan stammered "but you can't do that, that's cruel." Gohan reached up for Piccolo as he took off "you're just kidding right?" Gohan called after him "V, V come back!" he yelled."

"We can't leave him." V squirmed in his grasp "he doesn't know how to survive, we have to teach him."

"Oh yeah, how did you learn?" Piccolo challenged, V stopped struggling and folded her arms "They left me behind on a planet for a time, I don't know how long."

"You lived didn't you?" Piccolo said.

"I was born with other saiyans, ruthless and cruel murderers, I don't know what it's like to live his life, how is he supposed to survive with no training?" V glared up at Piccolo, yes, she was stronger than him, but she still couldn't fly.

"His father must have taught him something." Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"So what's that make my training?" V asked.

"You're stronger than me but not as much as Raditz was and the saiyans are much stronger, you're going to tell me everything about these aliens, any weaknesses, all their strengths, anything you could possibly imagine whether you think it's helpful or not."

"They don't have any weaknesses except stronger opponents." V sighed "at least I get to live my last year free, I'd better make the most of it."

"We're not going to die!" Piccolo yelled "at least not by their hand, it's my destiny to rule over this planet and I'm not going to let a couple of freaks come in and take it from me." V was quiet for a moment before she glanced up at Piccolo and said "but you're the green one."

"What?" Piccolo nearly dropped her.

"Well, so far everyone on this planet looks more like me, minus a tail, so wouldn't you be the freak on this planet?" V watched his expression, a purple blush spread over his cheeks as he glared ahead.

"You're purposely not looking at me now." V pointed out "how come?"

"Just shut up." Piccolo growled.

"What am I getting out of this?" V asked after flying over a few more miles.

"You're strong but you don't know how to actually fight." Piccolo flew toward the ground and dropped her, V caught herself easy enough and stood. "Are you going to teach me to fly?" V asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not." Piccolo smirked "but first you learn to fight." Piccolo took stance while V tried to mimic him, the others had picked on her more than actually trained her. She was strong, she could take a hit, she even learned to concentrate her energy into attacks and a type of force field but those were things she had done by accident. Now was her chance to really learn. Piccolo and Goku had defeated Raditz with strategy, a little shaky here and there, but they had won _that's what I need to learn_ V thought.

"I'm going to attack you, you are going to block and dodge but I don't want you to attack yet, we'll work on that after I evaluate where you are."

"Alright, whenever you're ready." V watched his body, she noted the shift at his waist as his leg snapped out, he was fast but Raditz alone had been so much faster. She raised her arm easily and blocked it but she lost her balance. Piccolo took the opportunity to thrust his fist out. He landed a punch directly between her eyes. V frowned _I hate getting hit there_ but she didn't hit back, she waited for him to attack. He got faster the more comfortable he got with her style. Piccolo almost laughed out loud at the challenge, how a small girl who couldn't possibly be any older than Goku's kid was actually a challenge to him. She was so fast, she was even strong but she had very little skill, she was just copying what she saw him do. He watched as her eyes took everything in, yes, she definitely had the makings of a great fighter. She had the same look Goku got in his eye when they had fought at the tournament even, far outclassed, when they were fighting Raditz he had that same look. _Maybe this really is Goku's long lost kid_ Piccolo mused to himself. He landed a solid kick to her stomach but she didn't even stagger back, she just resumed her stance and readied for the next attack.

"What are their names?" Piccolo asked, their sparring had fallen into a rhythm, now he needed to teach her body to react even if her mind was busy.

"Veget-" she skipped a beat and Piccolo sideswiped her knocked her onto the ground. She got up without complaint and resumed her stance. Piccolo attacked relentlessly.

"Vegeta and Na-appa." V frowned at this new challenge, she was never supposed to talk back to her previous 'trainers' she wasn't used to this.

"How strong are they?" Piccolo continued smirking when she struggled.

"Vegeta, I don't even know anymore, he's constantly fighting, he's always getting stronger but he doesn't let anyone know just how strong-" V ducked to avoid Piccolo's kick and tripped, falling back onto the ground, she used her tail to push herself back up. "Strong he really is, his power level could be over eight thousand now,"

"Eight thousand?" Piccolo staggered back "wha-what's my power level?" V clicked her scouter on, she sighed "it's three hundred twenty two."

"How…" Piccolo stammered "how could I be so much weaker than someone?"

"They're nothing compared the big boss." V said lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"There's someone even stronger?" Piccolo stared up into the sky, how could there be so much he didn't know?

"Yeah, what did you think, you were the strongest in the universe?" V scoffed. _Aside from Goku being my only rival, yes_ Piccolo thought.

"You're funny." V said, Piccolo thought it was strange that it was until just that moment that he saw V as a child.

"There's always someone stronger." V settled back into stance "come on, we can at least put up a good fight, I mean, you guys beat Raditz and he was much stronger than you and Goku's a saiyan so he must be immeasurably stronger after dying and coming back."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piccolo asked preparing for another round.

"You know, saiyans get stronger after every fight, the more we're injured the stronger we become when we get better." V said

"So you're saying if I nearly killed you and then you got better, your power level would increase?" Piccolo asked, V fell back a step "um…. Yes but…" she gulped "please don't."

"Don't worry, I don't have time to wait for you to heal and I need to get stronger but when Goku comes back I'll bet he'll have a new bag of senzu beans and if we need to we can just nearly kill you and Goku and have a nice power boost."

"Were you a bad guy before?" V asked examining Piccolo.

"Still am, but I can't beat these saiyans alone." Piccolo chuckled t himself "so for now, I'll play nice." He struck out at V who jumped back just in time. Piccolo seemed to still be picking up speed as V continued to dodge and block all the while memorizing his movements. _I wonder if Gohan's doing alright._ V wondered.

"Daddy!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as Gohan ran away from the gigantic dinosaur "Daddy, help me please!" Gohan knew his dad was dead but after all the stories he had been told he still couldn't help but think his dad would show up in the nick of time to save him. He was supposed to protect him where was he? _Dead_ a part of Gohan's mind whispered which made him cry for a whole new reason. Surely his daddy would come for Gohan when daddy was wished back to life. Gohan lost his footing and the dinosaur opened his mouth, ready to devour him. A moment was lost to Gohan as the dinosaurs massive jaws closed around him. Gohan felt open air around him, he opened his eyes to find himself on top of a giant rock formation.

"How did I get up here?" he wondered glancing around, there was nothing, he was higher than even the dinosaur that was chasing him. Gohan watched the dinosaur spit out rock and dirt and saunter away "oh wow, that was close, but… still?" Gohan took a look around "daddy must have saved me!" he looked up to the sky, his daddy must have been watching over him, even though he was dead.

"Thank you daddy?" Gohan called to the sky. "I should probably get down though." Gohan looked over the edge, fear gripped his bones "bu-but how, I'm so high up?" looking all over the steep drop he tried to find a way to climb "there's noway down, I'm stuck up here." His stomach gurgled "and now I'm hungry." He dropped to his knees and began to cry

V heard Gohan's wails all the way where she and Piccolo trained, the sun was low in the sky. V got a bad feeling in her gut.

"Are you sure Gohan knows anything about survival?" V asked easily redirecting Piccolo's next hit, they'd been at it all day, now she knew what to expect of him, even talking didn't distract her so much.

"He's fine, if you hadn't noticed when he's in real danger he manages just fine." Piccolo tried to land a hit in her gut but she twisted out of the way and scratched her head with her tail.

"Time out." V said "I don't want to wear this armor anymore." V pulled her armor off and threw it to the side, she stretched reaching to the sky "that's better, I always hated that armor, the shoulder spikes are so stupid looking." She looked over at Piccolo's outfit and blushed when she realized he had spikes in his shoulders.

"Yours aren't stupid looking though, with the cape it looks good." She blushed and dug her toe into the ground _great start on making friends, V._ V scolded herself but Piccolo didn't even seem to notice, he was looking off into the distance, the same direction they left Gohan.

"Is something wrong?" V asked watching his features.

"I'll be back." Piccolo lifted off from the ground.

"Oh no you don't." V latched onto his cape "you aren't leaving me here while you check on Gohan."

"If that kid dies within day one, then he wasn't going to be of any use anyway." Piccolo snapped flying toward Gohan anyway. "I'm evaluating is skill, that's all, we're not intervening in any way."

Piccolo and V watched Gohan run and scream. They both watched in amazement as Gohan's body turned into a ball of light and teleported him to the top of the big rock beside him.

"Woah." V perched in Piccolo's shoulders with her hands wrapped around his head "that was so cool."

"I told you he was fine." Piccolo smirked _if this kid can harness his power, he'll make for a worthy opponent when he fighs beside his father to defeat me._

"NO all he has to do is fall off and he'll be able to get down." V said _he'll be stronger than any of us, maybe even stronger than frieza._ V smiled at the halfbreed _I heard halflings can be even stronger than full blooded saiyans_ V pondered _they're more emotional, that's for sure_.

"When are you going to teach me to fly?" V asked

"When I teach the kid." Piccolo settled in for some meditation "I don't trust you not to go running to his aid every time you think he's in trouble."

"What are you doing?" V asked standing on his shoulders and leaning over his head to look him in the eye.

"Meditating, now get off of me, I'm not your babysitter." Piccolo growled.

After a few minutes of silence "What's a baby sitter?" V asked. Piccolo growled through his teeth and grabbed V by her tail "something you don't need to worry about." He let her fall but watched as she landed.

"Grumpy." She muttered, Piccolo sighed aggravated. "Annoying brat." He muttered under his breath. V frowned up at him, he was surprised to see her pouting, he smirked "good, you heard me, now we don't have any secrets."

V stuck her tongue out at him and went into her stance, she mimicked Piccolo's moves from earlier, striking at the air with a speed Piccolo couldn't believe _She's fast_ he couldn't help but think.

As the night dragged on Piccolo watched the boy wander around, his stomach was growling so loudly it actually hurt Piccolo's ears. He sighed and looked down to see V asleep against a rock, her tail draped over her face as a shield against the moons light.

"just this once." Piccolo flew to an apple tree just a few miles away from where they were and retrieved two apples "that should tide him over until he get's the guts to climb down." Piccolo thougth about what V had said "or falls." Flying back he dropped the apples near the boys sleeping head. The thump thump the apples made as they landed woke the boy.

"Oh boy, my favorite!" Gohan exclaimed biting into the first apple, his face scrunched up, "they're sour."

"Ungrateful brat." Piccolo grumbled as the boy scarfed down the apples anyway.

"We're not going to intervene, huh?" V sat on another big rock just off to the side of Piccolo."

"I think 'the kid' is growing on you." V sat leaning back on her arms as she watched Gohan curl up for the night. "I don't think you're as evil as you say."

"Shut up." Piccolo grumbled settling back into his meditation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Piccolo!" V yelled at him irritated, that was the fifth time he hit her with those stupid eye lasers.

"Quite complaining, you can take a hit but your skill is still nonexistent, you're going to need to get a lot better a lot faster if you want to defeat your friends." Piccolo folded his arms and stared down at his battered student.

"They aren't my friends." V climbed back to her feet, her body felt numb _it feels just like what Raditz used to do, not as strong though_ she settled back into stance and watch him _._ She moved in watching as his lasers shot out again and again barely missing her by an inch. There was a rhythm she had to find, Vegeta talked about it, _find your rhythm_ he had said to her once, _once when he and Nappa had a little too much of the native's drink_ She laughed to herself, they had actually been nice to her that time.

"Focus!" Piccolo snapped zapping the space her feet had just been. He continued the endless onslaught of lasers and blasts. V danced around the scarred ground, pushing off the ground as soon as she landed with her hands her feet and even her tail. It felt like hours to V, it had to have been hours because the sun had traveled from the horizon to the middle of the sky by the time Piccolo stopped and looked over in the direction Gohan was in. V tried to feel him out like he had been telling her to do but so far the only energy signal she was familiar with was Piccolo's.

"That's enough for now, go catch yourself some lunch, I can hear your stomach growling." Piccolo took off into the sky.

"Food!" V cheered running off into the forest. She felt the confidence in her steps now, she was stronger, faster even. _Maybe we can beat them_ V thought "Maybe I won't die!" she cheered diving over the water fall. She sliced through the water as smooth as a fish, surfacing she looked to the sky "I'll show you!" she yelled "I'll show both of you." She dove deep into the water, a big fish swam just up ahead "ooh, my favorite." Bubbles escaped her mouth as she swam after it, the fish never saw it coming.

Gohan was still on top of the rock, Piccolo was ready to push him off just to show him he would be fine. "Can't intervene again." Piccolo sighed and cast one more glance at the boy before flying back to V _He'll learn, one way or another he'll learn_ Piccolo thought with a vengeance _one day that kid will be my enemy and I'm going to make sure he's worthy of being called such_.

V was cooking her fish by the time Piccolo got back to her.

"You're not finished eating yet?" he growled.

"Just because you don't eat doesn't mean I don't need food." V snapped back "Nemekians." She muttered tearing into her fish. Piccolo couldn't even watch, how could a child that small eat so much?

"There, you've eaten." Piccolo snapped "back to training."

"You don't understand the saiyan diet, do you?" V asked following after him anyway.

"That fish was three times your size, you can't possibly still be hungry." Piccolo growled, when did the demon king become a thing to be mocked by a four year old girl?

"I can eat at _least_ four fish that size, but I'll wait until tonight." V folded her hands behind her head and trailed along beside Piccolo.

Training consisted of more laser and blast dodging. Piccolo caught the slight smile on her face as V slowly discovered what she could do. _I doubt she was even aware of how strong she was before_ Piccolo mused turning up the heat _incredible, one of the strongest opponents I've ever met and she has no idea_ V appeared directly in front of Piccolo, a blast charged in her hands, she seemed just as surprised as Piccolo when he found her there. She let the blast dissipate and landed at his feet.

"Sorry, sorry." V stammered stumbling away from Piccolo "I didn't mean to I didn't- I wasn't…" she trailed off with a whimper, her body tensed.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked confused "that one was actually a good one."

"You-you're not …mad?" V asked equally confused "but I almost blasted you?"

"I've been blasting you for days." Piccolo reminded her.

"Yeah, but… but…" V looked around unsure what to do, _but Nappa and Raditz always got so angry if I got the drop on them_.

"Continue." Piccolo snapped but V looked to the sky, something in her body surged as the fully rounded moon traveled up into the sky

"When is the full moon, here?" V asked. Piccolo looked at the sky "tonight."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." V's insides trembled a little "what are you going to do with Gohan?"

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked "he's still on the rock, he'll stay there until he gets himself down."

"He's still part Saiyan and he has a tail." V snapped urgently taking off after Gohan.

"Get back here." Piccolo roared flying after V "what are you so worried about?"

"The Ozuru transformation." She called back still ahead of him "half breeds can still transform if they're born with a tail." V launched herself over rocks and across the ravine. Piccolo grabbed her before she landed. He held her up "now explain." He growled with narrowed eyes.

"Saiyans, they transform on the full moon, it's when their greatest potential is unlocked, they're stronger than ever but, at Gohan's age, I doubt he has any control, he'll be violent. He'll just want to destroy everything unless we keep him out of-" V was cut off by the roar in the distance. Her blood ran cold "we're too late."

"Why aren't you transforming?" Piccolo asked warily.

"We don't have time for that right now, we have to stop Gohan before he destroys everything!" V pointed at the giant figure in the distance "he can and will destroy this entire planet in one night if we don't stop him." V's insides trembled under the power of the moon, sweat beaded along her hairline, her heart rate sped up three times as fast as it was. "Go!" V yelled. Breaking free of Piccolo's grasp to continue her pursuit.

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was seeing, a giant monkey smashing, roaring, destroying. "Just like she said." Piccolo flew in front of the ape "Gohan, stop this right now." He ordered. Gohan swung at Piccolo.

"That won't work." V yelled "he doesn't recognize you."

"Then what will?" Piccolo snarled narrowly dodging Gohan's next attack.

"The moon." V yelled collapsing to her knees, her body felt like it was ripping in half, she bit her tongue hard enough to taste blood, the ground shifted under her. She smelled dirt, felt the grains against her face but her vision was gone.

Piccolo watched V on the ground "V, what's wrong?" he yelled trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. "Well, if the moon is what makes them transform…" Piccolo flew up, he gathered all his energy into a single blast, the moon turned to dust on impact. Piccolo slowly lowered to the ground as he caught his breath, Gohan turned back into himself minus his clothes.

"Right now this is just a liability." Piccolo yanked his tail off "and if the moon is what causes that, it's best I destroyed it. I guess you'll need some knew clothes and a sword couldn't hurt." Piccolo concentrated a different kind of energy he had always had, pressing two fingers to his head and pointing two fingers at Gohan a colorful light covered over him.

"Your clothes are like your dad's but the mark is mine." Piccolo smirked "that's right, you're going to be just like me, kid." He left Gohan there, armed with a sword and finally off of the rock. He stood over V "now what was wrong with you?" Piccolo asked V glared at the ground as her body returned to normal, the pain slowly ebbing away. Flexing her tail and folding her arms she walked away from Piccolo. Piccolo grabbed her shoulder "I asked you a question." He spun her around to face him "why didn't you transform?" V kept silent glaring at the ground "I just didn't." She snapped at him. Piccolo was taken aback by the ferocity she had spoken with.

"Let's just go." She turned away from him but not before he saw the tears gathering in her eyes. He almost asked her why, but he reined himself in _you're the demon king, what do you care if a little girl is crying?_ He took to the sky and let V walk back to her camp sight alone, she didn't mind, she _liked_ being alone.

"He's mastering the training." V noted as she cooked up her own dinosaur. She laughed when Gohan had sliced the end of the very same dinosaur that had tried to eat him just months before.

"You go baby brother." V giggled.

"What makes you think he's younger than you?" Piccolo asked, he had been hanging around more lately, even when they weren't training. Their favorite pastime seemed to be watching Gohan hone his skills. V silently applauded him when he blasted a pile of sticks, lighting them on fire to roast his catch.

"I don't know." V shrugged "he's smaller than me."

"I'd say you stand a full inch shorter." Piccolo smirked when she frowned. She examined Gohan as he cooked his meal.

"I'm pretty sure he's smaller than me." V insisted.

"You think he's younger because of the way he acts." Piccolo reasoned "he acts younger than you so he must be younger than you, right?" Piccolo chuckled as V's cheeks puffed out indignantly.

"No way, I'm at least two inches taller." V crossed her arms and drew herself up as tall as she could. Piccolo scoffed "maybe your hair is, but Gohan is taller than you, you've got a bit more muscle on you but Gohan is taller."

"Oh yeah, let's go down there and see." V readied to jump down but Piccolo grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Don't even think about it, he's still got four months to go."

"Three and a half at _most_." V wiggled free, crossing her arms she glared at the sky "I'm the older one, he's _my_ baby brother."

"Sure kid." Piccolo chortled just to get to her "sure."

"Shut up!" V threw a blast at him. Piccolo knocked it aside kicking V a few hundred feet into a mountain to get away from Gohan before he caught sight of them, if he knew Piccolo was keeping watch he might think of not trying as hard. Flying after V, Piccolo charged up a blast.

"Behind you." V giggled slamming her feet into his back. Piccolo slammed into the ground hard enough to send cracks splitting the ground for several yards.

"Man, I didn't even see that one." Piccolo pushed himself out of the ground and charged after V as she floated down.

"That attack would have been perfect." Piccolo said drilling his fist into her stomach "if you could fly." Locking his hands together he bashed them into her head. V barreled into the ground creating a small crater in the deserted plain.

"If you would _teach_ me." V yelled powering a blast in each hand, she reached out for his energy signal, linking her energy blast with his energy signal she fired.

"Wonder who taught you that move." Piccolo taunted knocking the blasts away. V smirked "this is my favorite attack, improved sense this whole ki sensing thing you taught me." The energy balls rounded back and hit Piccolo dead on. V leapt from rock to rock until she was equal height to where the blasts hit, jumping into the air she aimed a kick at the smoke. Her foot connected with nothing but smoke "darn, where'd you go?" V felt his energy a second too late.

"Don't get cocky." He roared hitting her back into the ground. V pulled herself out of the hole with a growl "I'll show you cocky." She pulsed her energy around herself to create a force field and jumped as high as she could. Piccolo waited for her, disappointed that she would literally come straight back up just to get hit again.

"I thought I taught you better than that." Piccolo locked his hands together and brought them down but the shield held up and she knocked him further up into the sky using her hang time, she brought her hands to her head "Mesenko-ha!" she yelled, a direct hit, Piccolo was too stunned by her previous action to be ready for another.

"Yes!" V cheered as she fell to the ground. She landed in a roll and jumped back to her feet "yes, I got you so good that time." She pumped her fist into the air. Piccolo landed in a heap on the ground _she hits a lot harder than she realizes_ he thought trying to gain the feeling back in his arms, he had reached up to block with no time to spare but that attack left him feeling paralyzed _that wasn't the attack I taught her_ Piccolo shook himself and climbed to his feet.

"Congratulations." Piccolo smirked "we're going to up your training a notch." V immediately dropped into her stance. Piccolo appeared in front of her, her hands snapped up on their own and blocked his kick. V pushed Piccolo's leg away and aimed a punch at his stomach, the punch glanced off as he turned and drilled a knee into her stomach.

Piccolo was so much fast, V couldn't help but notice. She herself had always been fast, faster even than Raditz, she could even keep up with Nappa if she really put her mind to it. In the last few months V watched Piccolo improve much more than she could possibly imagine a person could improve in such a short time, but it wasn't enough. He needed to improve a lot faster.

"You're too slow." V snapped, Piccolo had grown on V, he was much nicer than Raditz and Nappa.

"You should worry about your own training." Piccolo snapped a little offended.

"I'm serious, Nappa is faster than me." V dropped her defense, instead focusing on evading. "Vegeta is on an entirely other level, I don't think it's possible to even catch up to him in such a short time."

"I won't tell you again." Piccolo growled "worry about yourself!" V sighed and turned her speed up to seventy five percent. Piccolo couldn't touch her.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo roared "you need to learn to actually fight, now quite wasting time."

"This isn't even my full speed." V yelled back "if you can't even match this you won't be able to even see Nappa's movements."

"V." Piccolo yelled "we're working on your fighting skills right now."

"Try to follow me, if you can't follow me you are dead." V moved around and around, so fast Piccolo could barely catch glimpses of her "follow me." V snapped "you have to or they're going to kill you, you won't stand a chance." Piccolo struck out at air, over and over again, she was too fast, even her energy signal merged together into one big ring _if she's this fast, how fast are the others_ Piccolo had not felt fear before he met Raditz, an opponent so powerful he didn't stand a chance, and these new threats coming to earth, Sweat gathered along his head. V stopped finally in front of him "Piccolo!" she yelled at him "Piccolo… I don't want you to die!" Piccolo shoved his hand in her face, V had never seen the look she now saw in his eyes.

"Piccolo…?" V knew the look, anger, frustration, helplessness, all building up into a single release.

The energy was hot, not paralyzing like Raditz attacks always were or sharp like Nappa's but hot and it _hurt_. It threw V back across the field, she had thrown up her hands in time but the energy was too much for her, she wasn't expecting to be hit like _that_. V groaned laying on the ground.

"V…" Piccolo stared at her, he didn't think she would just stand there, she had plenty of time to get out of the way, plenty of time to block. "V, are you…" he staggered a few steps toward her. V sat up a frown on wobbling lips. "You're alright." Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief.

"You tried to hurt me." Tears gathered in her eyes, Piccolo stood staring, unsure what to do. They had sparred a hundred times over now, he had beaten her and hit her and blasted her into mountains and rivers and she hadn't batted an eye _why is she crying now_? Piccolo thought.

"Why did you want to hurt me!" she yelled at him her hands balled into fists at her side. "Why would you do that, I thought you were my teacher, my _real_ teacher." She sniffled, she had never known this feeling before, she knew to expect it from Raditz and Nappa but Piccolo had only ever hit her in training, to teach her. This was different.

"You lived didn't you?" Piccolo snapped.

"I don't want to train with you anymore!" V wailed, making an even worse noise than Gohan when Piccolo had first taken him. She threw a blast at Piccolo's feet, the blast exploded at his feet blinding him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Piccolo yelled, suddenly her energy signal was gone and by the time the light faded out and Piccolo recovered his sight, she was nowhere to be seen.

"V!" Piccolo yelled flying up into the air, the ground was mostly flattened from their sparing matches, there didn't seem to be anyplace for her to go, not so quickly _that was only seventy five percent of my speed_ Piccolo suddenly recalled "could- could she really be that fast?" he wondered.

"V, come back!" he yelled flying in the direction he thought she might go. Reaching out for V's energy but she had it completely masked "darn, I shouldn't have taught her that yet."

Gohan took flight across the sand in his newly built sand sailor. The wind sent him careening over small hills, and sailing across the desert plain. "Woohoo!" Gohan yelled "at this rate I'll make it home in no time." He ramped over a sand dune and sailed right into a small patch of forest that had reached up this far, his sail tore apart, he disappeared through the forest again and launched over a cliff. For a moment he was air-born, he screamed at the top of his lungs but he wasn't really afraid, he knew he would be okay when he landed. This new feeling, he wasn't afraid of nature, he wasn't afraid of high places or being alone, his screams turned to laughter right before he smashed onto the shore.

"Hey look at that." Gohan picked himself up and dusted himself off just like he thought, completely unharmed. "It's the ocean." Gohan dove into the water, and kicked around "this is so cool!" he giggled diving under the water, deeper than he thought he could ever go _maybe it because I'm a saiyan_ he thought watching the fish swim by. _Awe man, now I'm hungry._ Gohan took after a big fish that swam right under his nose.

V watched from the line of the trees as Gohan splashed and kicked and eventually dragged a fish back to the shore. Gohan was so happy and carefree, "I bet Goku never hit him once, never made him cry or sleep away from the campfire in the dark on some weird planet." V sighed "quite pitying yourself." She snapped "you're a saiyan warrior," the words felt stale to her, they held nothing for V, not like it did for Vegeta when he said it. When Vegeta said it, it was like they were invincible, immortal, like no one could touch them. Until Raditz had been destroyed, she almost believed it.

"I don't need them." V said aloud as Gohan cooked his fish, a big cat suddenly strode up beside him barring his teeth. V almost intervened _we don't intervene_ Piccolo's voice snapped at her. But V didn't have to decide for herself, Gohan turned and smiled at the animal and it sat beside him.

"Hi Mr. Tiger." Gohan smiled

"That kid just makes friends anywhere he goes." V thought smiling as she sat back on the ground, she watched Gohan sleep, the tiger even slept beside him. There was something calming about watching Gohan sleep to V. He was so okay with everything, "he doesn't even know how strong he is." V yawned and curled her aching body over her knees "That's my brother." She said around another yawn, _pride feels weird_ she thought, pride was something V had never felt in herself or for her partners, but here this half breed, earthling raised four year old boy elicited this feeling in her. V couldn't remember a time she had truly been asleep. She always seemed to be in a limbo between a dream and consciousness, as if she knew no one around her could be trusted. The only times she had been completely unconscious were the times Raditz or Nappa wanted to 'train' her. She would wake up in a healing pod usually, or maybe on the ground with their laughter in the distance, aching and holding back tears. SO when the sun came up and Gohan slung his sword over his shoulder, already off for another day of adventure, she was well aware. V trailed along after, following his energy more than following with her sight. _I should go back and train with Piccolo_ V thought as the day progressed and Gohan proved more than capable of taking care of himself _no, he's mean_ another part of V snapped _I didn't trade Raditz just to be with another meanie_ that part of V snapped. _He didn't mean it_ she tried to tell herself _he really didn't, we pushed him too hard_.

We _pushed_ him _too hard?_ V's mind argued _that's funny because he the one who blasted you into the ground. He_ wanted _to_ hurt you _and we pushed him_ V didn't like this cynical part of herself, it was the part that Vegeta and Nappa and Raditz had raised, the saiyan they wanted her to be _you're just weak_

"Shut up, I am not" V snapped at herself "You're just mean." V chased after Gohan, staying in the trees so that he wouldn't see her but she didn't want to be alone, V _hated_ to be alone.

"Is someone there?" Gohan called out looking directly where V was. V scrunched down in the bushes, she was fast, he would never see her. V held her breath and counted in her head _one two three_ a flock of birds flew out of the bushes. Gohan, startled, fell back onto his butt and watched the flock fly off. "Oh, it was just you guys." Gohan laughed and hopped back to his feet "oh well, I was really hoping to see a person." Gohan continued on his journey, V just stared after him "that works too, I guess." She trailed after him again, keeping some distance this time. Piccolo was sure to find her, she wasn't very good at keeping her power level down for very long. She looked to the sky and reached out for Piccolo's power level, he wasn't too far away, if she slipped up he would find her for sure. V concentrated her energy into a low hum before she turned and went back to Gohan.

"Damn kid." Piccolo growled as he scoured the island for V, he was sure he would have picked up her energy by now, it wasn't like it was a quiet energy. V's energy was like a typhoon, it was wild, demanding attention. Her personality was pretty docile for the most part but she had a great power within her, maybe as great as Gohan's power.

"V, where are you!" he yelled for the millionth time "we have to get back to our training, we don't have time for this." Piccolo was getting desperate, what if she was hurt and that's why she wasn't responding? "There aren't too many things on this planet that could hurt that girl." Piccolo assured himself "anything strong enough to hurt her, I would have felt and she wouldn't have gone down easily." Piccolo stopped and folded his kegs under him as he settled into his meditation "if I can't find her energy maybe I can find her mind." The quiet around him was so quiet. V had been an ever-present thorn in his side since he began training with her. She was a restless sleeper, if she ever actually slept, and she was every bit the annoying child he had seen in his glimpses of the humans lives. Always asking questions, throwing a tantrum once even, of course she hadn't thrown herself on the ground she had thrown herself at him and turned it into a sparring match. He couldn't believe there was a time just a few months ago when he was alone and this was the quiet he heard all the time. No raging energy to disturb his meditation when she became bored, no constant loud exhales behind him or the sound of an animal like creature ripping into her meal. Piccolo quieted his mind as he reached out for V's mind, he found an image of Gohan before he felt like a vault had been slammed in his face.

"I… never… taught her that." Piccolo stammered, he had focused their training on energy and fighting skill, not mental defense. "She's learned more than I thought." Piccolo smirked to himself, Gohan he could find. Gohan's energy had become a constant flame flickering around the edges of his mind and right now he knew exactly where Gohan was. "Nice try, V, but you've still got a lot to learn." Piccolo took off after the kids, something in his gut told him Gohan was getting himself into something too, but if V was with him he would be just fine.

The waves through Gohan back and forth as the storm picked up "oh no, I'm taking on water!" he cried out as the makeshift boat barely managed to stay afloat. V heard his screams as she swam after him, he was miles ahead, and there was no way she could get to him.

"Gohan!" She called out hoping he would hear her, if only he would hear her, she could save him, she'd swim him back to shore. But as time dragged on she lost his voice. Her arms were tired, she couldn't catch a breath. Water filled her lungs and she slipped under the water _Gohan!_ Her last frantic thought before it got dark.

Finally her energy sparked. Piccolo flew toward it, he was barely a mile away. Piccolo got to her just in time to see her head slip under. She sank like a rock, Piccolo dove after her, he grabbed her arm and flew her threw the water and to the surface. She was out.

"V." Piccolo shook her "V, wake up, nap time is over!" he yelled into her face, he could hear her heartbeat but he couldn't hear her breath "V!" he hung her upside down by her leg and slapped her own the back, again and again, sending small pulses into her body to help push out the water. Finally V threw the gallon of seawater she had swallowed up and sucked in a gulp of air.

"V are you insane, what are you doing out here?" Piccolo shook her still holding her by her leg

"Go-" she coughed "Go-" she cough again

"Go, what!" he screamed at her "Go away? Do you want me to leave you here to drown?" he snarled

"Gohan!" she yelled back still choking up water "I" cough "followed" cough "Gohan" cough, cough "out here." Her throat was raw with the salty water.

"What?" Piccolo nearly dropped her "he's out here too, what did you do?" Piccolo growled

"Not me." V couldn't help but smile "he cooked this all up on his own." Then she remember, "he made a boat, he figured out he was on an island."

"Where?" Piccolo tried to find his energy but it was too low." Sweat beaded along Piccolo's forehead _too low or he's dead_ "which way?"

"There, I think." V point straight ahead, farther out to sea. Piccolo flew where she had pointed, they didn't have anything else to go on.


	4. Chapter 4

V hung from Piccolo's folded arm by her tail, Piccolo glared at her tail wrapped around his arm _she's still angry_ he thought as they watched the children poke at Gohan. V could barely feel an energy signal from him but Piccolo had said it was just because he was unconscious, he promised V that Gohan was fine. V watch curiously, titling her head to examine them.

"What are you dying to ask?" Piccolo grunted. V did look at him "nothing." She snapped.

"V, I know that look." Piccolo grabbed the back of her shirt and hung her there. V unwound her tail from his arm and curled it under her.

"V." Piccolo snapped.

"What?" she didn't yell it, her voice was quite even. Piccolo wasn't sure what to do with this girl. He knew how to handle the hyper girl that nagged him with questions and stole his cape to use as a blanket on occasion. But this girl, this girl he had no idea how to handle.

"Ask the question already." Piccolo turned her around so that she had to look at him. V still didn't make eye contact, she folded her arms and turned her head away.

" _V_." Piccolo drew her name out in a warning. V flinched and for the briefest of moments Piccolo saw V's eyes widen and her heart rate pick up. He watched her curiously _is she afraid?_ Piccolo wondered _is she afraid of me now_ Piccolo watched her eyes harden when nothing happened and looked back at the kids.

"Why don't they have tails?" V finally muttered.

"They're human, humans aren't born with tails." Piccolo answered matter-of-factly. Gohan's groan caught both Piccolo's and V's attention and they turned back to him.

"Hey, that's my sword." Gohan's voice was hoarse.

"We should check on him." V said worriedly.

"He's fine." Piccolo said shortly.

"but-" V clipped her mouth shut when Piccolo fixed her with a glare.

"Oh, fine…" V sighed watching as the kids picked Gohan up and carried him up the road.

"Let's get back to our training." Piccolo flew to the closest dessert and set V down. V walked away from Piccolo and began practicing the forms herself.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Training." She quipped back.

"We're going to spare." Piccolo clarified. V stuck her nose up "no, I don't want to train with you anymore."

"Are you kidding me, V?" Piccolo yelled at her "I just saved your life, that's enough for you to forget about what happened before."

"No." V sounded whiney to her own ears, it was a strange voice to her but she couldn't stop. "You're mean."

" _I'm_ mean." He yelled at her as she continued through the forms. "You've lived with ruthless Saiyans for your whole life."

"At least they didn't pretend to be nice and then be mean all of a sudden." V snapped back fisting her hands at her sides and yelling back "at least they were _always_ mean, I knew they were going to be mean to me."

"Yeah?" Piccolo growled "I expect Gohan to be a whiny brat but even he is taking this better than you." V ground her teeth together "you're the meanest Nemekian I've ever met." V stuck her tongue out at him "every Nemekian I've ever met was nice, even in the face of death, you're just a big meanie. You're just like Raditz."

"Nemekian?" Piccolo repeated.

"Yeah, Nemekian." V rolled her eyes "are you stupid, you didn't think you were a human did you?"

"Of course not." Piccolo snapped "I just…didn't know there were… there were others…like me…"

"Of course there are others like you." V rolled her eyes, generally she liked the kind part of her better but that didn't mean being raised by Saiyans like Raditz didn't take its toll.

"Tell me about the Nemekians?" Piccolo asked still in disbelief _an entire race like me_.

"The Nemekians live pretty far away from here but you said something called the dragon balls, you can wish on them, right?" V asked

"Yes." Piccolo said.

"Planet Namek is where they come from." V sighed "Raditz took me to Namek once to find out if the legend was true. Raditz sent me to find out if there was, I met a boy there, a boy like me."

"A saiyan?" Piccolo asked V nodded "yes, he must have been sent to destroy it but something happened and the Nemekians raised him, he told me about the dragon balls and when I left he made me promise to never tell anyone and to him I promised, but I was going to tell Raditz because I knew that if I came back with bad news then Raditz would be angry." V sighed and looked up at the sky "when I got to Raditz I started to tell him but then… I couldn't do it, Raditz was going to use it to wish for immortality and a universe with an immortal Raditz was one I didn't want to live in." V kicked at the ground "that and I couldn't get this boy's face out of my head, he trusted me, with his people's greatest secret and I just couldn't do it." V kept the tears from falling, she hated to cry. She was silent for a moment _you are weak_ Raditx had told her she was a hundred times over. _You are weak, you are weak_ the words were like an echo that reminded her who she really was.

"Does…" V shifted uncomfortably "does that make me weak?" She looked to Piccolo for an answer but he just snorted and rolled his eyes "figure that one out for yourself." V frowned at him but didn't press, she didn't really expect him to give her an answer, she was surprised by what she did get.

"Anyway, when you told me about the dragon balls I thought you were the one who made them actually, that power is something only Nemekians have." V watched Piccolo take this information in.

"So did you?" V asked.

"Did I what?" Piccolo growled.

"Make the dragon balls?" V clarified.

"No, Kami did." Piccolo cleared his throat and shook himself.

"Who's Kami?" V asked, Piccolo looked her in the eye, she had that look on her face again, and one question was going to lead to a million more.

"The guardian of Earth." Piccolo snapped settling into his stance "now fight me."

"No." V set her jaw.

"Fine, then I'll fight you." Piccolo charged her. V was set on not fighting back. She dodged every attack easily. Now that she wasn't trying to remember what he showed her about fighting, and the ki sensing thing was really helpful too, it gave her even more time to react. V watched Piccolo closely but he wasn't getting angry, he looked more determined than ever.

"You were right." Piccolo said "I need to be faster, I can't touch you." Piccolo's fist connected with air again and again, V was impossible to catch. _How does she move like that?_ He squelched down his frustration.

"I learned to fight by feeling movement first." V said "it was my only defense against Raditz, if I could just learn to move to at least lessen the impact then I could survive." V twisted out of the way of a kick, she shoved away from the ground and flipped over Piccolo dodging a punch. His leg came around trying to make contact as she landed but she dropped low and dodged again. She caught the frustration in his eyes but he shook himself and the determination was back. V was curious about this change, why did he hurt her before but now he accepted what she said and was actually taking action on it. No one listened to her, she was a child, a low class saiyan, why would he even take what she said seriously?

"Stop toying with me." Piccolo snapped "I need to see how much better I need to get to stand a chance."

"You can't even keep up with this speed, if I go any faster you won't be able to even sense me." V reasoned taking it up a notch anyway. Piccolo had trouble locking onto her energy signal, she was moving so fast it was like she was all around him at once. Her energy was like one massive force around him, it was overwhelming. Piccolo fell to his knee struggling to catch his breath, V stopped in front of him, her face scrunched in concern "what's wrong, are you okay?" V looked up at him, Piccolo was still taller than her even on his knees.

"Your energy, it's like nothing I've ever felt before." Piccolo panted, eyes on the ground "it's overwhelming."

"You already knew I was stronger than you." V said "aren't you used to it by now?"

"No, it's not just stronger, it's your energy itself, the way it feels." Piccolo finally gathered the strength to stand, her energy was still swirling restlessly.

"I've-I've never felt your energy like this before." Piccolo focused himself.

"What am I doing?" V asked looking at herself "how do I make it stop?"

"I don't even know, I've never felt anything like this before." Piccolo shook his head. V's energy settled as she stared up at Piccolo.

"How fast were you going?" Piccolo asked

"Half speed." V guessed with a shrug "are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, but we need to figure out how you did what you did, it could be used as an attack." Piccolo smiled "I think it has something to do with your speed but your energy control has greatly increased since we began our training." Piccolo took stance "let's try it again."

"No, I'm still not fighting you." V huffed suddenly remembering she was angry with him.

"That's fine, I just need you to dodge." Piccolo attacked again V turned her speed down only to what was necessary to avoid his attacks, Piccolo attacked with everything he had confident she would avoid everything he threw at her.

"You're not going fast enough, your energy still feels normal." Piccolo growled "quite holding back!" he yelled at her. V glared at him in the way a child glares at their parents after being reprimanded.

"Fast enough for you not to touch me." She snapped. She raised her hand and caught his fist, she was faster and stronger and the only thing he had on her was skill. "Say you're sorry." She ordered catching his other fist.

"What?" Piccolo asked dumbfounded, V pushed him back with a gust of energy "Say you're sorry you tried to hurt me."

"I've been trying to hurt you from day one." Piccolo growled "what's different about the blast.

"Because it wasn't to make me a better fighter or to benefit anyone but you." V said "you did it to hurt me and it was mean and I want you to say sorry."

"That's not going to happen, V." Piccolo said stubbornly "now grow up and fight me like a saiyan."

"Oh yeah, if only you were half the fighter your people are capable of, I wouldn't have to hold back so much." V crossed her arms "last time I was on Namek their power levels were in the thousands and you're only at four hundred _maybe_ five hundred now but nothing of what a Nemekian is capable of."

"Then help me get stronger, make me pay for blasting you out of spite." Piccolo challenged.

"No, I don't want to be mean." V shouted back in a childish manner, she stomped her foot "I don't _want_ to be like the others, it doesn't feel good to be the one that's getting meaned." V wasn't sure how else to say it, she knew she sounded especially young when she spoke like that but she couldn't help it, she was just so _mad_! "I don't want to make other people feel like that."

"I was mean to you." Piccolo scoffed at the way he put it, but he needed to put it in a way even a child could understand "an eye for an eye, pay me back." He challenged attacking her. V's temper slowly climbed, she was not the type to become angry quickly, it had to build, until it was too much to control. After living with Raditz and Nappa her patience was near perfect, there were few things that really set her off and her own pain was possibly the lowest on the list, not that Piccolo could actually cause her pain.

Hours passed and Piccolo struggled to catch V, her stamina was amazing, though she was using less of it than Piccolo was putting everything he had into his attacks. The desert was destroyed at Piccolo's failed attacks. V was content to dodge and bounce and basically dance around him like a four year old in ballet class. Piccolo finally collapsed, V knew this time it was from exhaustion and not the same thing as earlier.

"Fight… me." Piccolo panted "get _angry!"_ he yelled in her face. V puckered her face and raised her hand "the answer is still no." V chopped the back of his neck, his eyes went wide and then fell shut as he hit the ground "you need rest, training is only good if you give your body enough time to recover afterward." V dragged Piccolo over to a rock and propped him up "there, sleep tight." V wanted to hug him, even if she was angry with him, the first and last hug she had was from that boy on Namek.

"No, I'm angry at you." V pouted crossing her arms "daddy will hug me when he gets wished back." V smiled to herself, her excitement bubbled up inside her. She jumped and back flipped and corkscrewed through the air in a silent celebration _I'm really going to have a daddy_ she thought _and a brother and a mommy and they're really going to love me_ she ran in place in an attempt to contain this excitement. V had only ever witnessed the love of a family when Vegeta was destroying a planet or when Nappa was torturing an innocent person. The families she had seen were ready to die for each other. "Dad was ready to die for Gohan, he was even ready to die for me." V thought. A determination fell over her as the meaning of her acceptance into this man's family meant "I need to be ready to fight and die for them." V looked at Piccolo sleeping against the rock, she had used his cape as a blanket and tucked it around him "I'm still mad at you." She said hotly "but you're the strongest this planet has to offer right now." V turned away from him, leaping across the grounds she stopped a few miles away "that should be good." V took stance and began practicing everything Piccolo had taught her so far. Raditz never thought it was important to teach her how to block, because if he did then she might fight him back. Nappa only found her speed amusing because she was even faster than him, if she really put her mind to it but they didn't like that too much, they didn't want to see what she could do when she put her mind to something. It was dangerous. V slammed the palms of her hands into the giant rock formation shoving every bit of her frustration into the blow. The rock came crumbling down, V jumped to the center of the falling rubble and battled her way through, blocking and kicking and deflecting, she moved into the way of the falling rubble so that she had to fight. Her instincts told her to evade, she had the speed to but that wasn't teaching her anything, she had to be stronger, better, she had to know how to really fight.

The sun came up as V lay on the ground half unconscienced, the other half refusing to let her guard down no matter how tired. She was bruised and tired and _hungry_ man was she hungry. Her stomach growled, she felt Piccolo's energy stirring a few miles out, he would find her in no time and they would continue their training. V would make any sacrifice for her new family, she would do anything to keep them safe.

"What do you think you're doing?" Piccolo landed above her head, glaring down on her.

"You needed to rest." V climbed to her feet, shaking a little as she stood, her stomach growled loudly.

"When is my well-being your concern?" Piccolo demanded, the fact that she knocked him out so easily bothered him, she wasn't even as strong as the one he already faced and she knocked him out without the slightest spike in energy.

"Since your well-being affects mine." V said stubbornly she stuck her nose in the air to sniff out some food, she had found she liked earth food a lot, it was so much tastier than the last planet she had been on, really _any_ planet she had been on.

"I'm hungry, I'll train with you after I eat." V took off, Piccolo watched her go. _I didn't think she'd train with me again_ Piccolo thought _even the act I has thought she did as revenge, at least in a small form, was for_ my _own good_ Piccolo scowled at the small saiyan "there's no way a child raised by the likes of Raditz didn't come away unscathed, there's something wrong with her." Piccolo caught sight of a giant lizard off to his left "I refuse to apologize." He spat, he raised his hand and blasted the lizard cooking it thoroughly "but I'm not going to wait for that kid to hunt down a meal half dead on her feet." Piccolo grabbed the lizard and flew after V, she was tired and hungry and not going a third the speed she could go so he wasn't too far behind. When he caught her she was in the forest area that separated the towns and the desert.

"There." Piccolo dropped the lizard in front of V who was ready to pounce on a bear. "Eat quickly we have a lot of work to do." Piccolo perched on a rock. V looked at the lizard and then to Piccolo "you caught me food?" she asked curiously "you even cooked it." V ripped off and leg her mouthwatering.

"I need you to finish quickly, don't think too much into it, brat." Piccolo scoffed avoiding her eyes. V smiled and tore into the leg _it's not an apology but it's just as good_ she thought ravenously tearing away at the delicacy. Piccolo couldn't even watch V eat, his incredibly sensitive ears drew him a far too clear image of what she looked like eating the thing down to its bone. The lizard was bigger than even Piccolo and V finished it with room to spare.

"There, you've had your meal." Piccolo hopped down from the rock. V bounded over to him her joyfulness returned with the edible apology. "Let's go." Her eyes were wide and bright again, overshadowed with determination, Piccolo had a feeling he missed something while he was out. V jumped and wrapper her tail around his arm before he could grab the back of her shirt. She looked down at her torn outfit, she still had the body suit on and the outfit was hanging on by a thread _wonder where I get something strong enough to stand up in battle?_ Piccolo ignored V's thoughts, it seemed the longer he spent with her the easier her thoughts just slipped into his head, but it wasn't so much the thought as the emotions she felt. He was surprised to find happiness there. Piccolo looked at her torn body suit, the suite was similar to Raditz. It ended just above her knees and had no sleeves. There was a tear from her knee up most of the leg on one side, a patch missing from the other leg, the front was ripped to shreds her collar hanging her stomach completely exposed, Piccolo briefly wondered how it even still clung to her _she needs to start training with weighted gear anyway._ Piccolo thought as he landed back in the middle of the desert.

"You're going to start training with weights." Piccolo pressed his fingers to his forehead and pointed his other hand at V _she'll probably want an outfit like Goku's_ Piccolo weighted the new outfit. V looked at herself "they're just like Gohan's" V noted but something was wrong, she was heavy.

"Now let's see how good you are at dodging." Piccolo smiled V settled into stance. "I want you to just dodge for now, get used to your new clothes." Piccolo didn't tell her that he wanted her to repeat her actions from yesterday, what she did must be some kind of attack, the effects of moving so quickly around a small space.

"Okay." V watched Piccolo, he attacked the same as he always did _he really needs to change that up._ V thought leaping to get out of the way but she didn't go up as high and her reaction was slower, or delayed more like.

"What?" V looked at her new clothes. Piccolo landed a punch and sent her across the ground. "No fair." V frowned "I can barely move." V struggled to get to her feet.

"You're wearing six hundred and thirty kilos in all." Piccolo smirked at V's reaction "get used to it, you won't be doing anything without this added weight for the rest of our training."

"This will make me strong, right?" V asked

"Stronger and faster." Piccolo nodded "and hopefully much more skilled."

"I will be." V promised squaring off against Piccolo, this was going to make it much more challenging. _I'm surprised she can even stand_ Piccolo thought _this should slow her down_ Piccolo attacked. V was still fast even with the added weight but he didn't strike air every time. V's determination was set in her eyes _I will become stronger than Vegeta_ she thought taking another punch from Piccolo.

 _She and Gohan may be our best bets against the Saiyans_ Piccolo watched how she adjusted to the weighted gear. _These Saiyans are amazing_.

The sun was setting, it had been a week since V had started training with the weighted gear and it seemed she was already getting used to moving in it. Piccolo was astonished.

"How much do you think I weigh?" V asked sliding passed one of his punches, she was struggling to dodge.

"What?" Piccolo snapped "what does that have to do anything?"

"Just answer the question." V laughed. Piccolo sighed "sixty pounds _maybe_."

"The planet I was born on has ten times this gravity, Raditz and I were amazed at how light this gravity was." V smiled "so that makes me weigh a lot more on my planet than here, the weights are great, now I won't get any weaker from training in such a low gravity." V spun out of the way, it wasn't good to get cocky like this but she wanted to have some fun. She never got to have any fun with her previous 'caretakers', not without a painful cost at least. Piccolo didn't seem to mind her behavior.

"When the others get here-" V dropped and rolled out of the way of Piccolo's next attacks "They'll have the advantage." V leapt out of the way of a kick and flipped over Piccolo's head

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Piccolo snorted _she won't even recognize herself when this year is up_

"They're used to higher gravity, they've traveled all over the world fighti-" V narrowly dodged his next punch, she lost her balance and Piccolo caught her off balance and drilled his foot into her stomach.

"Fighting the toughest opponents the universe has to offer." V finished rebounding. "They've had opportunities you can't even imagine, their skills are well developed and they are absolutely ruthless."

"So we'll get better." Piccolo growled throwing a blast at her, V twisted out of the way. She braced her hand against the ground and slammed her foot into his face. Piccolo staggered back a few steps, V seemingly appeared behind him and slammed her elbow into his back. _She's still incredibly fast_ Piccolo smiled _maybe I should add more weights, see how she does with that._ Piccolo released a volley of attacks on her but she had figure out how to evade even when she couldn't move fast. V didn't just use speed as Piccolo had originally thought, she actually was skilled at evasion, she had less time to react, too much weight to use her full speed like before, she moved like liquid _interesting_ Piccolo studied her movements _maybe I can use more than just her information, maybe she has something she can teach me_.

"Do the others move like you?" Piccolo asked.

"No, they didn't actually teach me how to fight." V dodged another stretched arm "anything I know I've had to learn through practice. I was strong enough to fight the average alien, but I was nowhere near their strength." V could tell how much better she had become in attacking. She felt confident when she threw a punch. She had learned to tie in what she knew with the way she had learned to already move. She could actually attack now, she actually had a defense.

"Well done, V." Piccolo straightened "go eat, we're finished for today."

"Food!" V was off before he could get another word out. Piccolo brought his legs under him and began his meditation. He let his mind wander out to Gohan, Gohan was playing with other children, orphans it seemed as he skimmed over Gohan's thoughts. _He's learning_. Piccolo didn't consciously reach for V but her thoughts were so much louder than Gohan, as if demanding his attention. Everything about V seemed louder and more demanding than Gohan's steady thoughts. He had determination, V was scattered, as if she didn't quite know what to focus on _once she finds her focus she'll be an amazing fighter._

Later, While V was sleeping next to the bones of her meal and her camp fire. V had her tail draped over her eyes as usual, Piccolo could still feel a part of her mind alert and waiting for something to happen. _I thought I was paranoid_ Piccolo chuckled pointing his fingers at V. he added and extra hundred Kilos to her outfit "let's see how you handle that." Piccolo flew above the mountains to meditate _V could greatly benefit from some meditation_ he thought trying to block out her wild energy. It surged in a strange way, it was really starting to give him a headache. He ground his teeth together and pushed the energy back away from his thoughts, it was only when he pushed it away and it pushed back that he realized her mind wasn't just seeping into his subconscious it pushed into it. She was somehow mentally trying to connect with his mind _where does a saiyan learn telepathy?_

 _From a Nemekian_ V answered the question that floated into her mind, she stirred awake only to roll onto her side and curl up. Piccolo felt the pushing stop suddenly. Piccolo cast a glance down at the irritating child "that's right, you spent some time on Namek, my home planet." Piccolo wondered if anyone could learn it or if it was only certain people "I'll have to remember to ask you tomorrow." He settled back into his meditation only for Gohan's frantic thoughts to invade his mind.

"What is it?" he brushed over Gohan's mind, there were people chasing him, but they were only human, he got away from them easily, he even helped the other children _good, he's learning to fight for others, that'll be key. When we fought Raditz he only seemed interested in making Raditz stop hurting his father, he didn't care one bit about himself, when Raditz raised his hand to Gohan he did nothing, no spike in ki, no defense. The boy doesn't care one bit about himself._ Piccolo looked at the girl sleeping just below, she somehow seemed even smaller now. "But you care about him don't you, you'll do anything to protect him. You two together will make a good team, you'll be there to take up for when he won't fight for himself and as soon as someone's hurting you, he'll get up the nerve to fight too." Piccolo had a concern for the boy _he's gentle, too gentle, he has great potential but he's missing something_ Piccolo couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was something that was missing, something both V and Goku had that Gohan was missing. _Possibly the strongest person on this planet and he's missing something._ Piccolo dismissed the thoughts of both children and tried to figure out exactly when he thought so much about two brats.

"Focus." He snapped at himself. He delved into his own mind, the best he could do was push Gohan and V to the edges of his mind. "I still have a lot of intense training to complete and not a lot of time to do it." Piccolo centered himself, training his mind as thoroughly as his body. He was finally getting into a deep mediation when a roar jerked him back to the present. He looked down at V thinking a lion or tiger must be about to eat her but what he saw irritated him more than anything else she had yet done. V's mouth hung open, the roar was coming from her mouth "since when did she start snoring like _that_?" he growled. Piccolo jabbed at her mind _SHUT UP_! He forced the words into her brain like a sword. V woke with a start grabbing at her head "OW!" she screamed glaring up at Piccolo "what was that for?"

"Can you not even be quiet in your sleep?" he demanded "five minutes of peace." Piccolo held his hand up "you can't even give me that!"

"You needed me, remember." V snapped leaping up onto the rocks to yell at him "you needed me so that you would know what you're up against."

"You can stay here alone." Piccolo snapped taking to the sky "stay out of my head."

"You stay out of mine!" V yelled after him crossing her arms. "I'm not even a mind reader." She huffed hopping back down to her bed, man her body felt even heavier _must be tired_ she thought settling back in for sleep "dummy." V scowled at Piccolo as she curled into a ball and wrapped her tail around herself. "He's the one that's always going in people's head." She mumbled drifting off into her not quite asleep limbo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan had finally made it, Pikkoro dropped him off and sped down the way. Gohan ran, excitement bubbling up inside him _I made it home, I really made it home!_ Gohan celebrated jumping across the fields as he ran closer and closer to his mother "I bet she misses me so much!  
he cried out excitedly. Gohan couldn't even imagine what it he would say to her when he got there, he was sorry he was away for so long, then he'd sure have a lot of homework to catch up on. Gohan laughed he even missed his homework, how was he ever going to grow up to be smart if he didn't study hard now.

"There it is!" Gohan sighed standing on top of the hill, there was his house, it was small and he could smell his mom's cooking "wow, I sure missed that." Gohan took a step forward to his house

 _In one year, you'll see. They'll kill you…all_ Gohan's mind played for him the memory that threatened his planet, his mother. _I can't let that happen_ Gohan gathered every bit of courage in himself and forced himself back a step. "I'm sorry, mom." Gohan swallowed hard, tears gathered in his eyes and he ran away from his house. Months he had been searching and here he finally was, but what good was it if soon she'd be killed by those monsters? No, he had to go, he had to get strong just like his daddy. He finally came to rest in a field, falling to his hands and knees he cried. Gohan's heart ached for his mother and the peaceful days of studying and watching his father drag home the trees for fire wood. But those days were gone, now Gohan had to be strong. He curled his fingers around the grass as the tears fell _I have to protect my mommy_. Suddenly he felt another presence, he looked up to see that girl, the one his daddy found in the woods.

"Looks like there really is some saiyan spirit in there." She smiled at him, standing there with her arms crossed and feet defiantly planted with her toes pointing out. Gohan wasn't sure whether he should be afraid of this girl, the look on her face told stories of things he couldn't imagine but in her eyes he could see the light he saw in his father's. His daddy had fought a lot of evil and you could see it etched on his face, in the right light, but his eyes were as pure as ever, the evil had never tainted him.

"V." Gohan suddenly remembered, he had the vague memory of her saving him. It wasn't a solid fully formed memory, more like a feeling.

"Hey, baby brother." V smiled as she approached him, Gohan wanted to laughed, _she isn't any bigger than I am_. V offered her hand to him "ready to get the _real_ training started?" Gohan looked from her hand to her face, determination crossed his features and Gohan grabbed her hand "yes." He nodded once and let her pull him to his feet.

"Gohan." Piccolo floated over-head, V looked up at him with a defiance to her.

"What is your mission?" Piccolo asked. V looked at Piccolo then _does he even know what this is for_ she wondered _he must, he chose to turn around_.

"To fight the Saiyans that are coming to destroy the earth." Gohan sniffled and matched the intensity of V's look "and win." V eyed Gohan _and Piccolo and I are going to make sure you're ready._

"Then let's get back to camp." Piccolo snatched Gohan and V up. V insisted on sitting on his shoulder, she liked the way his shoulder guards stuck out, it made for a perfect seat. Gohan was a little amazed at how V treated mister Piccolo. _Is she stronger than him_?

Gohan's thought slipped into his head, Piccolo grumbled internally, he couldn't quite believe a four year old was treating him so casually either. Not with the way he looked. Piccolo glanced at Gohan, Gohan had been afraid at first but now he looked up and smiled at mister Piccolo. Piccolo blushed purple, V didn't miss that. She snickered and swung her legs as Piccolo flew _this is ridiculous_ he thought irritably _I am the demon king, once this whole ordeal is over I will show them who they should fear._ Piccolo was sure he meant it, maybe then he really did.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried as Piccolo sent him flying into the sunset. V watched him fall, she panicked for a moment before speeding forward to catch him. She caught him easily.

"Huh…" Gohan opened his eyes "gee thanks." V set him down and bolted before Piccolo found out _you're going to pay for that tomorrow._ Piccolo's voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Darn it." She huffed _he's still a kid_ she snapped back. _His blood will be on your hands_ Piccolo said solemnly. V stopped cold and glanced back at Gohan who was already heading back for another beating. V swallowed hard and turned away from him _fine, I won't do it again._

 _No, you won't_ Piccolo said _not if you want him to live_

 _Alright I get it, I won't do it again_ V fumed crossing her arms. Gohan glanced at her wondering why she was suddenly in such a bad mood. _I hope she has some patience with mommy when we get back home_ Gohan smiled at his new sister, it was still weird to think about having a new sister to live with and one that was so much like his daddy too. She sparred with Piccolo so fiercely but when Gohan spoke to her she was almost careful with him. Piccolo didn't let V and Gohan spar, Gohan was pretty sure it was because V was even stronger than mister Piccolo.

V practiced her forms through the day and into the night, Piccolo and Gohan were by the fire. V hadn't missed how Piccolo had started to stay.

"You did well today." Piccolo's gravelly voice rumbled as he sat in his meditative pose. "You're getting better."

"Gee, thanks mister Piccolo." Gohan cradled his bruised and swollen face. He looked over to V, he couldn't really see her, it was more like a feeling, the same way he had come to feel mister Piccolo.

"Why does she stay away from us?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Piccolo grumbled.

"I should go tell her to come sit with us." Gohan started to stand but one sharp look from mister Piccolo and he plopped back down. "But why?" he asked not understanding.

"Get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Piccolo warned. Gohan watched V, he could feel her moving, it was strange to feel V in comparison to Piccolo. V felt like… like… _like fire_. Gohan laid down not like a steady flame, like a raging fire "does she ever sleep?"

"Yes, but she's working on a technique." Piccolo sighed giving him this one answer "the fighter in her won't allow her to rest for long before she's mastered it." Piccolo waited for another question but Gohan knew his limit _at least that an improvement on that_ Piccolo gave V a sidelong look as V dropped onto the ground and slipped into her limbo. _I can't believe I'm stuck with these brats._ Piccolo grumbled to himself.

 _I heard that_ … V's voice invaded Piccolo's thoughts. Piccolo pushed her to the edges of his mind, _all day_ _she doesn't bug me, mentally at least, and then at night she plagues my mind._ He solidified his mental walls against this child that shouldn't be able to get into his head. Piccolo allowed his mind to wander a bit, he could see more like this than with his eyes open. He heard Gohan's heart beating near the fire, he heard Gohan's teeth click together as he surpassed a shiver. Piccolo nudged him toward the fire, unlike V, Gohan slept like a rock. Nothing short of an earthquake could wake that boy up. Piccolo could hear V's slight shivers but he didn't retrieve her, she slept away from the fire for a reason and he wasn't her baby sitter either, what did he care if she was a little cold?

 ** _Week 5…_**

"Piccolo!" Gohan whined, V watched as he flew through the air.

 _Don't you dare!_ Piccolo's voice in her head sent shockwaves throughout her body, her knees buckled and she grasped her skull.

"Ow!" V screamed at him both mentally and verbally. Piccolo ground his teeth together "she may not be related to Goku but she's got the same pair of lungs." Piccolo shook himself as Gohan recovered and bounced back, the boy's progress was incredible. He still whined but not as frequently and when he did he quickly clammed up at a look from Piccolo. Out of the corner of his eye he kept an eye on V. She was working on something, trying to figure something out about herself, she was still young and with minimal training he doubted she had a good grasp of her abilities.

"Don't just dodge, get inside." Piccolo ordered "Attack me!" Gohan was faster, he moved in every time Piccolo shot a blast at him. Piccolo anticipated him to go to the left again but Gohan appeared in the air, taken aback Piccolo shot at him with his eye beams. Gohan fell to the ground a little on the side of crispy. V felt the attack, she had linked with Gohan on a mental level, she wasn't just aware of his energy, she was aware of everything that happened to him, even feeling pain, to a certain extent.

"Gohan!" V exclaimed concerned but she anchored herself in place, as much as she hated it, Piccolo was right. Vegeta and Nappa would kill him without a second thought. They would enjoy hearing him cry out in agony.

 _Damn, that was a reflex shot, I didn't mean to hit him that hard_ Piccolo stood staring stunned by the attack he just used on the boy. Gohan groaned and climbed to his feet. Piccolo and V breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you said no more eye lasers." Gohan complained dusting himself off.

"yeah?" Piccolo asked "so what if I did, you should never trust your enemy."

"Yeah, but…" Gohan raised his eyes to his green teacher "you're not my enemy, not really." Piccolo was taken aback by Gohan's response _not his enemy_ Piccolo repeated _he doesn't think I'm his enemy?_ Piccolo shook himself _humans_.

"Back to work." Piccolo attacked him, Gohan dodged as best he could. V noticed how, even though he had never been trained by his father, they reacted similarly. V briefly wondered if she had any similarities to her own parents but V dismissed the thought immediately _what does it matter? They're dead_. V went back to her task, finding a balance between defense and attack. She was fast, she knew she was fast, it had been like a talent she was born with but her strength was always far behind and as Piccolo reminded her, her skill was nonexistent. V peeked over at the two as they trained, Piccolo really was a master of technique, if he put some speed behind it he would actually be a real fight against Nappa… maybe.

Days blurred together for V as her training took her into late night, sometimes her days overlapped as she pushed herself in ways she had never been able to with the others. Piccolo gave her free reign over herself, as long as she trained. V wasn't quite used to the freedom.

"V." Piccolo called from his and Gohan's sparring area.

"What?" she grumbled impatiently, she was just starting to get into the groove.

"Come spar with Gohan today." Piccolo waved her over. V made it to them in one leap "really?" she asked excitedly.

"I want you to mostly dodge, he needs to be able to sense energy while under stress." Piccolo leapt back a few feet with his arms folded "begin." He roared. Gohan squared up with V, V smiled at her brother _he's smaller than me_ V assured herself. V turned it up to twenty five percent.

"Hey, you disappeared." Gohan gasped.

"No, I'm here." V assured him "I'm just fast, close your eyes and feel for me." V coached. Gohan obeyed, it wasn't hard to find her energy trail, but it was hard to pinpoint her.

"you're energy is so… loud…" Gohan didn't think that was the right word but it was the best he could think of, this whole energy thing was still new to him. Really he only had practice sensing Piccolo and just having the feel of V off to the side.

 _He feels it too_ Piccolo thought _so it's not just me_. Piccolo watched V jump around Gohan, she was going slow so it was easy for Piccolo to keep up, Gohan wasn't used to seeing something so fast though _good, this will help him really learn how to find his opponent._

"There!" Gohan threw a punch, striking air "huh…" he looked at the empty spot, he was sure that was her.

"Over here." V tapped Gohan's shoulder. Gohan jumped clutching at his chest "bu-but how?" he asked amazed "you're even faster than mister Piccolo."

"Faster and stronger." V said crossing her arms and smiling.

"woah…" Gohan's eyes watched her in amazement.

"Quite goofing off." Piccolo growled "if you want him to live then help me train him." Piccolo yelled.

"Oh, right." V nodded once at Gohan and then disappeared again. Gohan followed her energy trail all around but by the time his eyes hit the spot she had gone over it five times.

"Stop using your eyes, Gohan." V ordered "you'll never find me like that, you have to _feel_ me out." V slowed it down to fifteen percent but Gohan still couldn't get a good read. His stomach felt sick suddenly and his head began to spin. V didn't notice too much, she figured he was just getting dizzy. But then, she felt a little weird too, V felt her energy pricking, She didn't know why it happened but sometimes it did _oh well_

Piccolo's eyes brows drew together as he felt V's energy swirl. He saw how Gohan swayed on his feet, Piccolo felt a little disoriented himself. Gohan groaned and fell face down on the ground.

"V, stop!" Piccolo yelled rushing over. V froze staring in horror at her brother.

" _I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry._ " V chanted kneeling down to check Gohan.

"V, get away from him." Piccolo shoved her back, she let the force take her away a few feet "you're energy is still going crazy, you need to get that under control." Piccolo yelled at her. V bit on her nails as Piccolo turned Gohan over and looked at the boy. Gohan groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"mmhhmm… what happened?" He held his tummy and shook his head trying to figure this strange feeling surrounding him. Piccolo felt it as well, when he stepped into range. It was as if V had created a bubble of her energy in this spot.

"how do you feel?" Piccolo asked, that same attack had brought him to his knees.

"Dizzy and sick to my stomach." Gohan said then suddenly seemed to remember he was talking to mister Piccolo and not his mommy or daddy.

"I mean, I'm okay." Gohan jumped to his feet and staggered a few steps. Piccolo steadied him.

"I'm sorry!" V called from her place away from them. Gohan looked over as V paced back and forth with her hands in her hair.

"What's wrong with V?" Gohan asked confused, they were just sparring a minute ago.

"She feels guilty over the move she just pulled." Piccolo said crossing his arms.

"It was an accident." V yelled.

"What was?" Gohan finally felt the effects wearing off. Gohan checked himself over "I'm okay now, she just made me dizzy." Gohan smiled at V "come on, let's keep going."

"No." V shook her head "I might do it again, I-I don't know what it is?" V looked at her hands as if they scared her.

"Continue your training, V." Piccolo ordered taking stance with Gohan "you'll train with me for now." Piccolo attacked before Gohan had the chance to get ready, but he was learning fast, he slipped just out of reach and nailed a kick to Piccolo's jaw. V watched longingly as they sparred together, first she had done it to Piccolo and then to Gohan… _I really am bad_ V forced the tears to stay in before she jump-ran a few more miles away from them so that she couldn't hurt her brother again.

 _I have to control it_ V tried to speed around a rock, pretending it was an opponent _I have to or I won't be able to help Gohan_. V waited for the surge in energy, it was like a static feeling but inside her. That had to be it, it was the same feeling she got when she did it to Piccolo and it was the same feeling she got just the other day when she did it to Gohan. The feeling never came, she practiced through the day and into the night until she fell into a forced sleep. Her body simply shut down from exhaustion.

"Gohan, stop being ridiculous and get back to camp." Piccolo's voice and Gohan's name pulled her from her sleep. She could feel Gohan running but something was wrong with him, the energy was all stirred up. V immediately took off toward the pair.

Piccolo split into two to corner Gohan "don't make this nay harder on yourself than it has to be." Piccolo warned. Gohan glared at him and attacked. V came in time to see Gohan flip between the two Piccolo's eye beams and escape forward.

"What's goin-" she cut off mid-sentence when she heard it _wake up Kakarot, destroy all life forms Wake up Kakarot, destroy all life forms…_ V shook the trance off this wasn't the first time she heard it. It wasn't uncommon to run into them on other planets but she was still young, still susceptible even if it wasn't meant for her. Her aggressive side peeked as she tried to block out the sound "just find Gohan." She ordered herself. She followed the sounds of the fight. Piccolo struggled to fight Gohan, V moved to help but fear pinned her in place _what if I hurt him again?_ She swallowed hard and gripped the rock, fighting for control of herself.

"You don't want to destroy." She told herself "you don't _have_ to."

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouted. V felt the surge of power, it was a very specific kind, the kind you felt even if you didn't know how to sense energy.

"His tail is back." V looked to the sky, the moon was out. V felt the trembling in her stomach, her bones shook as she leapt down beside Piccolo. "Tail." She pointed at Gohan, his tail waved back and forth behind him. V struggled to stay on her feet _you're_ that _useless_ Vegeta's voice mocked her.

"He's going to transform." V warned him falling to her knees.

"Great, what wrong with you now?" Piccolo grumbled. Gohan leapt at Piccolo, Piccolo threw his hands up creating electrical currents to stun him and keep him in place. "Snap out of it, Gohan." Piccolo yelled.

"He can't- _ahhhh_." V gasped as the pain tore her apart. "He can't hear you, the space pod, dad's space pod is telling him wh-" V ground her teeth together "what to do."

"Where is it?" Piccolo yelled struggling to contain Gohan but within the next few moment he watched the boy grow, fur sprouted out over his body and his teeth sharpened into fangs.

"Moon." V pointed at the sky. Piccolo gasped dodging Gohan's tail.

"How'd that get back up there?" Piccolo powered up an energy attack immediately and blasted the moon, the energy went straight through it. "It's a projection." Piccolo looked around and found V struggling away from the fight _what's she doing, this is the second time this has happened_. Gohan swiped at Piccolo, Piccolo dodged easy enough but Gohan was out of control and this much unrestrained power could destroy the whole planet.

V dragged herself across the rocks, she followed the sound of the machine, unfortunately the closer she got the harder it was to resist. "Come on." She growled at herself "for Gohan, I have to help Gohan." She fell into a scar in the earth, the voice was louder than ever. V's mind threatened to break. V powered up an energy blast, her hands shook. She threw her hand out with a shout blowing the space pod, the projection and that annoying voice away. The pain eased as V sat back. Gohan transformed back to normal and Piccolo hovered over-head wondering exactly when he thought it was a good idea to bring two unstable alien children out here to train. He was beginning to regret this decision. Still Piccolo flew down to Gohan and made him a new outfit. He left the boy to sleep there and went to V, something was wrong and Piccolo needed to know if this was going to cost them the fight with the Saiyans.

"Alright, what is wrong with you?" Piccolo hovered over her with his arms folded. V glared up at him "nothing, go away." V curled up on the rocks right there and closed her eyes, her body was still weak.

"This has happened twice now." Piccolo snatched her up from the ground "what is it?"

"Get off, you don't even care." V struggled to gather her strength but there was none left in her.

"I need to know if you're going to be a liability against the Saiyans." Then something occurred to Piccolo "the last time this happened was on another full moon, you have a tail." Piccolo grabbed her tail and held it in front of her as if to show her the proof "why didn't you transform?"

"None of your business." V yelled scratching at his hand but his Nemekian skin was too tough "let go!" she screamed.

"You're weak." Piccolo noted "why are you weak now? Isn't the moon supposed to make you strong?"

"What would a Nemekian know about Saiyan habits?" She screamed at him. Piccolo shook her, she snapped out of her frenzy and settled for glaring at Piccolo instead, it was much less exhausting.

"Don't make me go into your head and get it." Piccolo threatened. V narrowed her eyes at him "you wouldn't."

"Watch me." Piccolo dug into her head. V screamed and grabbed at her skull "stop it, stop it now!" she cried "I'll tell you, just please stop it!" tears streamed down V's face. Piccolo was taken aback, he hadn't thought she would react _this_ strongly. Piccolo pulled back out, V had tears dripping from her face.

"Well…" Piccolo prompted. V sighed and looked at the ground _"oken"_ she mumbled so quietly Piccolo's sensitive ears didn't even pick up the whole thing.

"speak up." He ordered. V ground her teeth together, she did not want to say this out loud, she didn't want what the others said to be true _but it is true_ her mind whispered.

"V, we don't have all night." Piccolo growled

"I'm broken." V said sniffling, she looked as tiny and helpless as Gohan when Piccolo first brought him here "I'm a broken Saiyan, I don't get stronger on the full moon, I don't transform." V wiped at her eyes stubbornly "I get sick and I get weak. It's pathetic." She let herself hang there in Piccolo's hand by the back of her shirt, her tail just hung like her head. V refused to look at Piccolo.

"A broken Saiyan." He repeated as if testing the words. He dropped her, she landed hard and toppled over easily. He watched her struggle through her weakness. She pulled herself up and curled against a rock "just go away." V closed her eyes as if she could hide behind her eyelids.

"Things that are broken can be fixed." Piccolo rumbled. V kept her eyes closed.

"Sometimes things aren't broken, they're just different." Piccolo wasn't sure why he was saying what he was saying but he knew he preferred the girl that spoke back to him and challenged him. He did not like this weak girl laying on a rock as if she's already given up all hope.

"Different in the worst way." V retorted covering her eyes with her tail "go back to your meditating."

Piccolo watched her for a few moments _this girl is a thorn in my side_ the thought harshly _but we need her if we're going to win_.

"No one can make you strong." Piccolo's gravelly voice was really getting to V at that moment, she just wanted to be alone and recover.

"That has to come from you, from inside you." Piccolo struggled to find the words "it needs to come from a desire, fight for your desire."

"And what if I have no desires?" V challenged.

"Maybe you didn't before but now you do." Piccolo pointed at Gohan's sleeping form "that kid is going to die if you don't find your strength," Piccolo felt satisfaction when V's eyes flew open and she looked at Gohan to see if he was okay.

"That boys survival depends greatly on what you do. You know the people we're going up against, how much of a chance do we stand without your help?" Piccolo challenged.

"Even with my help the chances are slim." V said still laying on the rock. "Slim to none, they're both a lot stronger than me"

"They were a lot stronger than you." Piccolo clarified "you've been training intensely for the last eight months, near non-stop." Piccolo smiled "when's the last time you checked your power level? I bet not sense before you came to Earth." Piccolo left her there then, with that stunned look on her face. He had nothing else to say and he hadn't coddled either of these brats yet and he wasn't going to start tonight.

V waited for Piccolo to settled into his meditative pose before running off to the place she had hidden her scouter. It was in the woods in a big tree. V found it easy enough, she clicked it on and set it to read her own power level.

"three… three thousand…" V stuttered falling back onto her but "my power level is three… thousand…" V pointed it towards Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo's power level registered at two thousand nine hundred, Gohans at one thousand eight hundred and he was sleeping.

"We…" V dared to say the words "we can win." V tucked the scouter back into the tree, power sensing was great in battle but numbers were nice too, she hadn't even realized she had gotten stronger. V bolted to a clearing, she had to keep training, she had to get stronger and faster and better and she had to protect Gohan. V held a picture of Gohan in her mind as she went through the forms with actual strength and speed behind them, she fought at her maximum power so that she wouldn't get worn out when she actually had to use it.

 _I will keep you safe Gohan_

Piccolo watched Gohan sleep and V train, "now that I know what you can really do, I won't go so easy on you." Piccolo's ears pricked at the sound of V's punches and kicks flying, it was amazing how strong she'd gotten, although she probably didn't know she was stronger than Raditz to begin with, she had never dared to fight him back when he threatened her. "She'll fight back now." Piccolo said with a smug look on his face "Gohan's well-being is all she cares about." Piccolo caught himself watching Gohan a bit too long, caught himself wondering if he was too cold. "I can't have him dying on me." Piccolo aimed a blast a pile of twigs and dried leaves. It burst into flames, Gohan rolled toward the flames breathing in the scent that reminded him of his father.


	6. Chapter 6

"Use your energy." Piccolo snapped at Gohan.

"I'm trying." Gohan growled stubbornly.

"Don't try, do it." Piccolo snapped. V tried to get a handle on her energy as she shifted it under her, she shoved her self-straight off the ground into the boulder behind her.

"Ow." V groaned getting to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Gohan hurried over to her, V felt weird at the attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine." V rubbed the back of her head and flicked the little stones off her tail.

"Fine, you don't want to learn like this." Piccolo snatched a Gohan and V up and flew them several hundred feet into the air.

"What are you doing?" V asked suspiciously. Gohan gulped "this is how birds learn to fly."

"What, you hold us here until we float?" V asked knowing she was wrong when she said it.

"Something like that." Piccolo dropped both of them. Gohan screamed V gauged how she would have to land to not get hurt, but he flew up pretty high so it was gonna rattle her a bit. V glanced over at Gohan.

"Why aren't you scared?" Gohan screamed wailing.

"It's just pain." V said but looking at Gohan she really didn't want him to feel pain and he didn't even know how to land. Gohan screamed louder as the ground came up. V gathered her energy and surrounded herself in it, she slowed down but didn't stop. Gohan seemed to descend even faster.

"Catch him!" V snapped at Piccolo.

"Catch him yourself." Piccolo just watched from above, Gohan's ki hadn't spiked at all yet.

"I can't." V snapped, her ki increased and she shot herself into another boulder.

"V!" Gohan yelled

"Ouch." She groaned pulling herself out.

"Oh wow, are you okay?" Gohan grabbed V's hand and dragged her out of the rubble.

"Yeah." V rubbed the back of her head and shook the rocks off of her clothes.

"V, what was that?" Piccolo growled hovering over the two. Gohan's energy suddenly cut out and he and Gohan fell to reaming fifty feet to the ground. V and Gohan smashed into the ground creating a small crater.

"You're a bad teacher." V grumbled crawling out from under Gohan.

"Let's go again." Piccolo grabbed them again and carried them up even higher.

"This didn't work good the first time." V glared at him.

"Gohan flew." Piccolo said.

"I did?" Gohan asked looking up at Piccolo

"Yeah, when you thought V might be hurt." Piccolo dropped them "hurt yourself again, V, Gohan's worried about you."

"Not funny." V pouted at him as she tried to gather her energy. Gohan used the energy he had discovered and shifted it from his hand to his feet. It kind of felt like standing on an invisible nimbus. Gohan's descent stopped and he hovered. V barreled downward trying to get her energy balanced.

"V!" Gohan called out wobbling midair as he tried to chase her.

"Don't" V snapped "I can do it." V surrounded herself in a bubble of energy, she froze midair but she couldn't move anywhere.

"You did it!" Gohan cheered.

"No I didn't." V huffed "I' just stopped myself from face planting."

"You're too hard on yourself." Gohan said still smiling "you did it, you're flying!" Gohan clapped for her. V tried to figure out why she felt like smiling when she didn't so what she wanted but one look at Gohan laughing and cheering her on made her heart swell, no one ever cheered for her.

"You did it, alright!" Gohan laughed. Piccolo waited from above, maybe Gohan's absurd behavior would do the trick. Piccolo caught himself smiling at his pupils and quickly settled back into scowl.

"Yeah!" Gohan carried on wobbling midair. V laughed with him, really laughed, she didn't know what it felt like to laugh like this, to be light and happy, but she couldn't even resist it now, Gohan was contagious. Suddenly she looked down and found them far away from the ground.

"I'm flying," V said dumbfounded "I'm really flying!" V hollered throwing her arms into the air, she felt the slight steady pulses of her energy around her and under her, they pushed her up and up and up and Gohan tottered after her like a toddler who just learned to walk.

"I'm doing it, I'm really doing it!" V laughed and spun herself around, she felt her energy in an entirely different way now, it was free, unrestrained.

"Wow, V." Gohan gaped "you're getting it so fast." Gohan steadied himself.

"I did it, Gohan." V threw her arms around Gohan "I did it." Gohan hugged her back and they laughed _I like hugs_ v thought squeezing Gohan. Gohan laughed at her hug, it was so awkward, like she wasn't entirely sure how to do it. Gohan pulled his right arm away from her head so that both his arms weren't on her left side anymore and squeezed her back.

"Enough mushy stuff." Piccolo snapped shooting a low energy wave at them. V pulled Gohan out of the way and scowled at Piccolo for taking that away from her, didn't he know she had been dying to learn to fly since as long as she could remember?

"Now we're going to expedite your flying training by a little dodge ball." Piccolo bounced an energy ball in his hand, he was going to enjoy this.

"What's expedite mean?" V asked, piccolo wanted to throw the energy ball at her mouth.

"To make faster." Gohan chirped happily.

"Okay…" V hesitated at the impatient look on Piccolos face but went on anyway "what's dodgeball?"

"Dodge ball is a game where two or more people have a bunch of balls and they throw them at each other and if you get hit you're out." Gohan answered happily. He had so much to teach his new sister!

"Don't you dare!" Piccolo yelled at V when he saw her mouth opening for another question.

"What do you mean by out?" V asked anyway directing her question to Gohan.

"You lose!" Piccolo yelled throwing the energy ball at V.

"Woah!" V barely dodged the blast.

"I think Piccolo plays it differently." Gohan gulped as an energy ball came toward him. V pushed him down and flipped over the blast only to face plant into the next oncoming blast. Gohan spun out of the way of the next blast and fell into the ground. V tried to concentrate her ki so that she only went up a little but her energy surged and she blasted herself into the ground.

"Okay." V groaned pulling herself out of the hole "that one really hurt." She rubbed her head, she was sure there was going to be a bump later on. Surrounding herself in energy she took to the sky and faced off with the attacks.

Piccolo wasn't going to say he didn't enjoy this, V finally shut up and Gohan was really catching on fast. V wasn't even trying to help Gohan, she was letting him learn himself _finally_ Piccolo grumbled to himself throwing more blasts. V was getting the hang of it too, she needed to learn how to control her energy, something was strange about it, it wasn't a normal energy signal. Piccolo felt her power out, it wasn't the amount of energy she had, it was like an entirely different being, something alien. Piccolo blasted Gohan out of the sky, V finally figured out how to stay level while dodging. _She can't even handle her own energy_ piccolo realized thinking back to how her energy had brought him to his knees. _She must feel that on a different scale, its inside, not around her…interesting, if she learns to control that power she could be surpass her old friends._

 _Not my friends_ V snapped in his head, he gasped taken aback, she shouldn't have been able to hear him. V glowered at him completely oblivious to the fact that they had spoken with their minds and not their mouths. _She doesn't even know_ Piccolo was getting more and more confused with this girl. Frustrated, he turned up the heat on the blasts, making them stronger and throwing more and more out at them. V adjusted, Gohan struggled through but caught on quick enough _it's like he's drawing on some untapped power inside him_ Piccolo thought _if he is, I'll bring it out._

The camp fire was warm, Gohan coughed, bruises and cuts covering every part of him. V sat away from the fire, as usual. She wasn't training this time though, she just sat and watched her brother and her master.

"Why doesn't she sit with us?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"How should I know?" Piccolo grumbled refusing to leave his meditation to entertain a child.

"But…" Gohan looked at her "but she looks lonely."

"Go bother her and not me then." Piccolo snapped. Gohan got up and went to V. V sat and looked up at the sky _he's going to ask me to go away_ V sighed and stood already walking away.

"Hey, wait." Gohan grabbed her tail to stop her. V paused and turned around.

"Why do you not want to sit with us?" Gohan asked.

"Me not want to?" V stared at him with wide eyes "I do!" she burst out "I do want to sit with you I jus…" V hesitated.

"Just what?" Gohan asked

"Just didn't think…" V sighed and dug her toe into the ground "didn't think you guys wanted me to be with you."

"Why would you think that?" Gohan exclaimed

"Raditz and Nappa never let me sit with them at the fire." V explained

"Well, that's in the past." Gohan assured her "we're family, even Piccolo." Gohan smiled at Piccolo "he's like out big green uncle." Gohan and V laughed at that. Piccolo heard every word and growled.

"Yeah, he's one of the family." Gohan giggled and grabbed V's hand "and so are you, so you should come over with us." Gohan pulled V forward, V followed timidly and sat with Gohan. The fire was warm, the warmest fire she had ever sat by, or maybe it wasn't the fire at all, maybe it was because she had a family now, even sitting out here in the middle of nowhere. She had her brother and her… V cast a sly look at Piccolo "my big green uncle." Piccolo snapped "both of you get to sleep, tomorrow is going to be the hardest days of your life!" Gohan and V flinched at his sudden mood change and curled up beside each other with their backs pressed against one another.

"Big green uncle." V whispered knowing he would hear. Piccolo grumbled _big green uncle how ridiculous._

The night went on, Piccolo didn't sleep but as he looked at the two kids sleeping beside him he could help but wonder when he stopped hating them. He didn't hate them, he wasn't training Gohan to be a worthy opponent anymore, or using V to get stronger. He didn't want either of them to die, didn't want to see them get hurt. He didn't realize it until his hand was already over Gohan but he was reaching out to the boy. "Somethings changed." Saying it out loud was different, acknowledging it was different "no matter what happens to you, Gohan, I will always be there to protect you." Piccolo scowled at V, she was the most obnoxious creature he had ever come across, endless questions and back talk, and always questioning _everything_ … he smiled at her "you'll be hard to fool when you grow." Piccolo chortled "I'll be there when you are though." He didn't touch V, she would wake up. Even now he could feel she wasn't truly asleep, not like Gohan was. _You two are going to be incredible warriors someday_ Piccolo was certain of that.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I felt this one would be more impact** **like this, leading up into Vegeta and Nappa's arrival now, yay :) will V stay loyal to her new family or is their mental control on her too much?**

 **we'll find out soon XD**

 **Thank you all so much who have commented and followed, your comments mean so much to me. I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Don't forget to check out the Nemekian Saiyan, it's V's time on Namek when she found out about the dragon balls and met her first bestie.**


	7. Chapter 7

V trembled "they're early." She gulped falling to her knees, she should be more prepared for this, she should be stronger.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked as Piccolo searched the sky for what she might have seen.

"They're here." V gulped staring up at Piccolo in horror.

"What, it hasn't even been a year yet." Piccolo tried to feel out their energy but he came up blank "Are you sure." Piccolo asked turned back to V. V nodded "yeah, it's not their energy I feel, at least I don't think it is." V tried to regain some composure, Raditz never would have put up with this behavior. V held her stomach as if she was going to be sick "I fell it here, it feels like something bad is going to happen."

"I don't feel anything, V." Piccolo relaxed "You're just being paranoid. V shook her head and shot to her feet "no, it's real. I know when they're coming." V swallowed hard and looked to the sky "I _always_ know when _they're_ coming."

"And you're absolutely sure?" Piccolo inquired. V met his gaze unwaveringly and nodded "yes." Piccolo wasn't sure he saw her as a true warrior yet but his gut was telling him to trust her.

"Then we'll be ready." Piccolo looked to the sky trying ro feel their energies _maybe they're not as strong as V believes._

"When you feel it, you'll know it." V promised turning back to her technique, after months and months of practice she still didn't have it right.

"No, save your energy." Piccolo advised "we'll need every advantage we can get in this battle."

"Mr. Piccolo." Gohan asked timidly looking down at his shredded attire.

"I suppose you can't fight like that." Piccolo place a hand on Gohan's head.

"Wait a second." Gohan shook Piccolo's hand off "my dad said he always wears the same gi out of respect for his master."

"What about it?" Piccolo asked still searching for the threat.

"Well, my dad didn't teach me." Gohan went on timidly "you did…" Gohan waited for Piccolo to understand.

"You want clothes like mine?" Piccolo's jaw fell open, he was completely taken aback

"If you don't mind." Gohan twiddled his thumbs in front of him. Piccolo smiled

 _Just like him_ V's voice floated into Piccolo's head again, he ignored it, it didn't bother him so much now that he knew she didn't know she was doing it.

"Sure, why not." Piccolo tried to imagine the look on Goku's face but that dream quickly vanished because Goku was so innocent and naïve he probably wouldn't have a single thought on it, he might even _understand_ it. Just thinking about it made Piccolo ill. Shaking the thoughts away Piccolo placed his hand back on Gohan's head, light surrounded Gohan, Piccolo caught stray feelings of longing and caught V staring at them but she wouldn't dare ask. Piccolo raised two fingers, she didn't even notice for a moment. The light disappeared and Gohan stood with a mini Piccolo outfit, minus the turban and cape but complete with a white head band and scarf. V stood in a similar outfit but without the scarf, Piccolo could feel she wouldn't like things too close to her neck.

"Team good guys!" Gohan cheered pumping his fist into the air. Piccolo grumbled _what have I started?_ V just stood staring at her outfit, she couldn't understand how he knew she wanted the same thing, or how he knew not to give her a scarf. V jumped at Piccolo and hugged him with all her strength.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo roared, V quickly let go and pretended it didn't happen _he didn't grow up on Namek_ she reminded herself _he probably doesn't know what a hug is_ V just smiled at the ground, her tail slowly waving back and forth perfectly content even if it was just for now. Even though she knew it couldn't possibly last, not with the impending threat overhead.

"Now get ready." Piccolo warned finally feeling the energies, it was an awful feeling that sat heavily in the pit of his stomach. He knew the feeling, it was evil in its purest form. Light streaked across the sky, Piccolo felt the force of impact when the space pods hit. V more felt the saiyan's presence than their energies.

"Somethings coming this way." Piccolo warned, V and Gohan picked it up a second later, right before the energy materialized into a person.

"Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed running over to him.

"Hey, Gohan." Krillin smiled "I thought you guys could use some help."

Piccolo smirked "sure, why not."

"You're stronger." V said examining him.

"Thanks." Krillin said uncertainly, he still wasn't too sure about her yet, V felt his uncertainty. She didn't miss the difference in feelings between her and Gohan.

"He's been training with Kami." Piccolo said "the one who created the dragon balls."

"Oh." V shifted closer to Piccolo, at least he trusted her.

"You're much stronger too." Krillin said, all of you. Krillin chuckled "you put'em through the ringer eh, Piccolo.

"He left Gohan alone for six months and then Gohan got lost in the ocean and then he brought him back but we were always watching Gohan even if he didn't know it." V blurted "then he threw blasts at us for awhile and then we fought each other." V looked at Piccolo for the next part "then he dropped us from the sky and now I can fly." V lifted herself off the ground with her energy. Piccolo was ready to shoot her with some eyes lasers, it was bad enough she questioned him endlessly, now he had to listen to her do the same thing all over again to Krillin.

"So how was it with Piccolo?" Krillin asked "none of us have ever really been alone with him before."

"Oh, he's not so bad." Gohan said "once you get to know him he's actually really nice."

"He's our big green uncle." V said trying to show Krillin she wasn't hiding anything and that he should trust her.

"big… green.. uncle eh?" Krillin glanced over at Piccolo to find him baring his sharp fangs.

"V, you need to focus above everyone else." Piccolo snapped "you were with these guys before, you need to tell me right now what team you're on." V set her jaw and slid her eyes toward Gohan "Gohan is my brother now, Goku is my dad and Chichi is my mom." V crossed her arms "and you're my teacher, I'm on that team." V said. Krillin eyed her, he wasn't too sure. V had been with these guys since she was a baby, it wasn't so easy to just switch sides _I guess we'll see when they get here._

V hovered near Piccolo, Gohan was completely comfortable with Krillin but V felt horribly out of place now. She hoped this chichi lady would be more receptive of her than this guy. V pouted by Piccolo's leg with her tail wrapped tightly around her waist.

"get ready." Piccolo warned everyone suddenly, the next moment brought the strongest power levels Krillin and Piccolo had ever felt but V knew the feel of these guys, it made her sick to her stomach, she took an involuntary step back.

"Don't let them see you afraid." Piccolo instructed both V and Gohan as Gohan shamelessly fell back just a step behind V.

"Right." Gohan nodded but how could either of them know, how could they understand V's fear when they never experienced this kind of power? V insides were trembling, her tail involuntarily unwrapped from her waist and hovered just above the ground.

"Your tail." Gohan whispered. V wrapped her tail back around and swallowed her fear _I have to protect Gohan_. V thought.

"That's adorable." Vegeta snickered "Raditz own pet helped kill him." Vegeta laughed harder.

"Do you think she finally figured out she was stronger than him?" Nappa laughed throwing his head back "took the brat long enough."

"Stronger?" V asked aloud.

"Yes, you were stronger than Raditz." Piccolo said "you were too afraid to really try to fight him before that why he could hurt your still, but had you really fought him, you would have won."

"I was stronger?" V repeated to herself, the words were foreign to her.

"You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Piccolo smiled, he was the one who had brought that strength out, brought out the annoying much more outgoing girl that fought by his side today.

"But… I'm smaller than them." V looked at her hands as if she couldn't believe they were hers.

"Look at Gohan," Piccolo said "he's smaller, he's one of the strongest fighters the earth has to offer." Gohan beamed up at Piccolo, he loved it when he knew Piccolo was proud of him. V looked up at Vegeta and Nappa, even if she had been stronger than Raditz, she knew for a fact she was not stronger than either of these two.

"Veroca." Vegeta snapped all of a sudden "vacation's over, get over here, we can't afford to lose another saiyan."

"What?" V fell back a step, she was prepared to get hurt, to die even, she wasn't prepared for Vegeta to tell her to come with them.

"Get over here." Vegeta snapped "do not make me repeat myself."

"No, she's with us now." Gohan stepped forward bravely. A pit formed in V's gut, part of her yelled at her for not obeying, she should be with Vegeta and Nappa, she didn't belong with the good guys. The other part of her argued she was right where she was supposed to be, by her brother's side. V wasn't sure which one was right, wanting something was very different from really being that something.

"No." V said in a hushed voice, her time with them had done it's damage. Piccolo could feel V's struggled, he growled in frustration.

"You're either with us or against us, V." Piccolo snapped "make a decision." Piccolo hopped she had formed enough of a bond with Gohan to be able to ignore her original training.

"I-I'm." V stuttered avoiding Vegeta and Nappa's eyes "I'm with you guys." V finished softly, Piccolo didn't hear the conviction he was hoping for but it would have to do, he didn't have time to coddle her. Gohan was bad enough, as ready as that kid was, as much power as he had in his body, he was still scared. _I really hope I didn't make a mistake, the earth won't survive it._

"Why don't you remind me what happens to traitors" Nappa said with a smile. V gulped and shifted uncomfortably, Krillin couldn't help but stare, with the amount of power coming from her, he had forgotten that she was just a kid and by the size difference between her and Gohan, she was about a year younger than Gohan.

"What happens, Veroca?" Nappa purred evilly.

"…die." V whispered. Nappa cupped his hand around his ear "what was that, speak up." V swallowed hard and "they die." Veroca forced out.

"You must've gotten bored with living." Nappa disappeared to everyone else's eyes but V knew him, knew how he moved and thought and how much he loved hurting her. V could have moved but her body locked down, accepting her punishment. Nappa's fist hit her and sent her flying back, everyone else stared in astonishment as V slammed through boulder after boulder until she finally stopped herself with a quick pulse of energy.

"V, no!" Gohan screamed bolting after her, Piccolo fell into his stance as Nappa's eyes slid toward him "now why don't you tell us about the dragon balls." He stood over Piccolo menacingly.

"Oh man." Krillin stared in awe "I didn't even… see him… move…" Krillin glanced at V and Gohan in the distance but kept his guard up, there was no telling what this overgrown buffoon would do.

"V, are you okay?" Gohan asked as he landed beside V who sat on the ground "I can't do it." She whimpered her eyes wide as dinner plates on Nappa "I-I just can't do it."

"V, what are you talking about, we need you." Gohan exclaimed grabbing her arm "what's the matter, are you hurt?" V shook her head "I don't know, I can't get my body to stop thinking it's still with them. It just locked down." V dropped her head and pressed her hands into the ground.

"V, we can't live without you." Gohan's lip quivered "you're the only one who really knows how to fight them."

"But I don't know how to fight them." V whimpered "I just know how to survive them."

"Well…" Gohan puffed his cheeks and set his jaw "well, that's all we need." Gohan said " _our_ dad." Gohan emphasized 'our' because he saw the way V looked when she was thinking about her new family. She wanted nothing more than to be apart of Gohan's family and be his sister and live with him and Goku and her new mom.

"Dad needs us to hold them off until he can get here, that's all we have to do." Gohan grabbed V's arms and pulled her to her feet "that's it." Gohan looked her in the eye and willed her to see what he was saying.

"Just hold them off?" V asked, Gohan nodded "I think I can do that." V gulped and looked at Vegeta and Nappa "Nappa, isn't very smart, if we can get him to play with us then Vegeta won't care too much, at least not for awhile."

"Play?" Gohan gulped, he had a feeling Nappa didn't play well with others.

"It's gonna hurt." V walked ahead of Gohan, if anyone was going to take the brunt of Nappa's games it was going to be her, she would make sure of that.

"Hey, Nappa!" V shouted pulling her eyelid down "I bet you can't catch me." Gathering her energy she burst across the ground and rammed into him with her shoulder. V caught him off guard and he flew back across the ground.

"nya nya." V taunted "you can't catch me!" V darted, breaking the sound barrier as she burst into half speed. Piccolo watched in awe at the display of V's power, he hadn't even realized it himself, just how strong she had gotten.

"You little, brat." Nappa charged after her, he caught up to her easy enough. "let's see if these weaklings have taught you anything useful." Nappa caught V's tail before she could burst into her next level of speed. Nappa threw her into the ground and dove head first into her back. V screamed when his head made contact, she was sure at least one rib was broken. Nappa laughed and jumoed back onto his feet "come on, Veroca, you were almost a real opponent for a second there." Nappa threw his head back and laughed "I guess that was a bit of an exaggeration but, hey," Nappa ran his finger under his the nose, back and forth. "Maybe the kid wants to play too." Nappa lifted off the ground, heading straight for Gohan. Pain was irrelevant to V then. She darted from the ground and slammed into Nappe.

"You stay away from my brother." V growled dangerously "you fight me." V settled into stance _I only have to buy us some time_ V reminded herself, her insides were trembling, Nappa was the last person she wanted to fight. Well, second to last. Vegeta and V had fought exactly one time and V never wanted to do it again.

"Well look at that," Nappa sneered "she's up." Nappa charged her, V braced herself as Nappa raised his fist _just survive_ V thought Nappa's fist slammed into her sending her through two boulders and into the side of a mountain. V burst from the rubble and stopped in front of Nappa. Not even winded V smirked and said "is that all you've got?"

"You little…" Nappa was taken aback, he had hit her, he hadn't held back that much, she should be hurt, she should be down!

V knew Nappa was holding back, Nappa was a cat and everyone else was a mouse to him but V couldn't lose this one.

Piccolo couldn't help but wonder why V wasn't dodging, she was plenty fast enough. _Is she just trying to buy time, or is she still afraid_.

"Nappa!" Vegeta snapped "you're being rude." A smile curled Vegeta's lips back. "the other's are getting bored.

"Leave them alone." V snapped "he's fighting me." Nappa slammed his knee into her chin "you've forgotten your manners." Nappa said "you are not a high enough class to speak to the prince.

"He's not a prince." V coughed out a few specs of blood "he's a half sized bully and you're an overgrown baboon!" V yelled charging Nappa at ten percent speed. Nappa easily dodged and knocked her straight into the ground.

"Get the siabamen out." Vegeta glared at V as she pulled herself out of the crater "I said you leave them alone." V yelled.

"Don't be greedy, V." Piccolo called to her "I didn't train with you for a year to sit on the sidelines."

"But-" V started but the smirk on Piccolo's mouth silenced her, he was much stronger than their fight with Raditz and the siabamen were not even as strong as Raditz.

"Okay." V glared at Nappa as she made her way back over to the others.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, V nodded but didn't say anything, a siabamen she could handle.

"Man, V." Krillin smiled at her "that was intense."

"Thanks." V offered a smile, he was trying but V could tell that Krillin still didn't trust her.

"You were so fast, I couldn't even see you." Gohan went on "you might even be stronger than the bald one."

"No." V shut that thought down immediately "Nappa is a lot stronger, he just wants to have fun first." It was dangerous to underestimate the enemy.

"Really?" Gohan couldn't fathom a power stronger or faster than what he just witnessed between V and Nappa. Gohan gulped, V looked worried and if V was worried it was for good reason.

"We can do this." Piccolo said "we've trained hard for this and I'm not about to let a year spent with that." Piccolo gave V a pointed look "go to waste."

"Yeah." Krillin agreed "Goku always manages to find a way and so can we." Gohan nodded with a determined but still scared expression and nodded, "right." V didn't really care too much about anyone else, Piccolo could take care of himself and Krillin didn't even like her. Gohan was the one who needed her, he was smaller and inexperienced, he had never even raised his hand before Raditz.

"We have six siabamen left." Nappa said shoving the tiny seeds into the ground. "Two on one sounds nice." Nappa sneered eyeing V, he wasn't sure how she had suddenly honed her speed and found actual fighting ability but he was going to put an end to her soon enough. _No_ Nappa thought _she'll watch them all die and then she'll come back with us_ he chortled to himself _she'll never betray us again_. Six small green alien men sprouted up from the ground. Gohan and Krillin fell a step back "wh-what are those things?" Gohan asked.

"They're strong." V warned "we'll fight together." V stepped in front of Gohan, she didn't really intend to let him get his hands dirty.

"Watch out, Nappa." Vegeta snickered "I think the brat is serious."

"We'll see how well she can really fight." Nappa said only half mocking, he had been on the receiving end of V's attack and she was much stronger than she was before, much faster too and she actually learned to fight. Nappa was not familiar with her fighting style at all _how'd she get so good so fast?_ Nappa wasn't really concerned about losing to her, he was more annoyed that she hadn't embraced her saiyan heritage before when she was with them. He might have liked her more.

"How about you go first, _V_?" Nappa taunted "or maybe the kid wants to go first." Nappa slid his eyes toward Gohan, V stepped forward, Piccolo blocked her path with his arm "not a chance, you've had your turn." Piccolo walked forward "you may have a bone to pick with V but she's not the only one who prepared for this." Piccolo stood off against the creatures "lets go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Aiming to update at least once a week but I'm always busy so if i miss a week i'll try to make it up by posting a double chapter next week, thank you all so much for reading.**

"Go on then." A siabamen stepped forward and faced off with Piccolo.

"Don't kill him." Vegeta snapped "he's the one who's going to tell us about the dragon balls."

"Alright then." Nappa smiled "let's see how much you can live through." The siabamen lunged at Piccolo. V wasn't the least bit concerned, Piccolo was stronger, she could feel it. Gohan was stronger than the green freaks too, but he didn't have the experience he needed to win.

Piccolo attacked skillfully, faster, more fluid than ever before. V had witnessed the progress first hand.

 _Use the special beam cannon_ V's thought floated into Piccolo's head, normally Piccolo would groan in annoyance but at the moment it didn't seem like a half bad idea. Piccolo kicked the siabamen into the air and charged up his attack, surprisingly it was V who and taught him how to gather his energy so quickly. Piccolo's attack pierced straight through the siabamen quickly ending his life.

"But that's impossible!" Nappa gasped "they're each as strong as Raditz!"

"And we beat him too." Piccolo smirked. Vegeta just snorted "don't get too cocky, Raditz was a low class saiyan, he was lucky to have the chance to serve me."

"Even if you managed to beat me." Nappa snorted at the idea "Vegeta is three times as strong."

"Why don't we let the fighting do the talking?" Piccolo squared off against Nappa.

"Piccolo, don't!" V yelled panicked "he's too strong."

"Don't worry, Veroca." Nappa sneered "I can't kill him remember, he knows about the dragon balls." V ground her teeth together "Piccolo. Just let me fight him." V clenched her hands into fists, if anyone was going to take the beating, if anyone was going to get hurt today, it was going to be her.

"Not a chance." Piccolo barked "these guys are mine." Piccolo charged Nappa, V panicked as Nappa brought his hand back, she knew this move.

"Piccolo, watch out." V thrust her hand out, a blast fired out knocking Nappa's hand up and away from Piccolo, Piccolo rammed his elbow into Nappa's stomach and kicked him into the air.

"You're gonna pay for that." Nappa growled, with a grunt he threw a blast at Gohan, V figured she must be the one he was aiming at. After all she was the one who made him get hit but when the blast flew past her, she knew.

"Gohan!" she screamed trying to get ahead of the blast but she wasn't prepared, she wasn't ready. Gohan got his hands up at the last second.

"Gohan." V rushed over as the smoke cleared and Gohan stood, his wristbands burned away, his arms were a little red but he was still standing, V appeared beside him with her arms wrapped around him "why didn't you dodge, you scared me to death."

"Sorry." Gohan smiled at V "but I'm not as fast as you, so I did the next best thing."

"are you okay?" V pulled out his arms, he didn't seem too badly hurt.

"I'm fine." Gohan winced slightly when V's hand skimmed over a particularly tender area. V's eyes narrowed and she turned her fury on Nappa. She stalked over to him, she had never felt anger like this before. It was deep and hot and drove her to the edge of insanity.

" _V_." Piccolo growled, it was like a switch, one second she was purely concerned and the next she was out for blood. "V don't." Piccolo snapped.

"You hurt Gohan." V growled dangerously. She didn't sound like the girl Piccolo and Gohan had gotten used to, this girl was cold, dangerous. V's energy pulsed and swirled. Piccolo could feel her energy raging chaotically. _She's out of control_ Piccolo thought _this could get bad fast._

"You hurt Gohan!" V screeched bolting forward. Everyone's eyes lost sight of her before she disappeared in front of Nappa, her fist slammed into his stomach, his scouter beeped

"Five thousand." Nappa choked out. "but…but that's impossible." V slammed her foot into his face and sent him flying across the ground. Vegeta scrutinized V _she's much stronger than I thought_.

"It's not possible!" Nappa roared powering up his attack, V felt his power rising but it was like there was no care left in her, she was not afraid of him or Vegeta. V Burst forward overlapping her hands and charging up her own attack she shoved her hands into his mouth pushing the blast down his throat.

"I told you not to touch him!" V yelled blasting Nappa straight back into the mountain range beyond.

"V…" Gohan stood with his hands at his side, he had never seen V like this before, he wasn't too sure he liked it, she just wasn't her. V recognized the look on Gohan's face, it was fear and shock _he's afraid of me_ Gohan's energy settled and she sank to her knees.

"V…" Piccolo looked beyond her to where Nappa had flown "are you hurt?" V just shook her head _he's afraid of me._

"V…" Gohan took a few steps toward her "Are you… better?" Gohan wasn't sure how to phrase the question, he just wanted her to be back to normal. V didn't know how to answer so she didn't say anything.

"V…" Gohan started toward her but an explosion sent him rolling back across the ground with Krillin.

" _Impossible_!" Nappa screamed "you can't be this strong, you're a low class saiyan, your bloodline isn't even traceable!" Nappa's eyes blazed with his fury. Nappa gathered his energy, everyone felt the spike in power _she'll move_ Piccolo thought certainly.

"V!" Gohan called. V felt tears gathering _he's afraid of me_ V clenched her teeth together _my brother's afraid of me_.

 _She'll move_ Piccolo thought less certain. V just sat there as Nappa forced the blast form his mouth. V just stared at the ground, she didn't care, there was nothing to care about, months spent trying to show him that she was good, trying to show everyone that she could be good and she messed it up in minutes.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo lunged forward, the blast was too close, she wasn't going to move. V paid no attention to anyone. She felt and arm wrap around her and pulled her to the side.

"V!" Gohan shouted. V hung there in someone's arms, she didn't bother looking up to see who.

"Attacking a little girl is pretty low."

V didn't recognize the voice. Piccolo stood a few steps back, he smirked at the new arrival.

"Tien, alright!" Krillin pumped his fist in the air. "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Tien set V back on the ground and knelt in front of her "are you okay?" V just stared at the ground "he's scared of me." She whimpered. Tien furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at the large seething man in the sky.

"Are you sure?" Tien asked doubtfully.

"Gohan." V clarified sitting there limply "Gohan is scared of me."

"Shake it off, V." Piccolo grabbed her by her tail and raised her up to meet her eyes "he'll get over it. You have to remember that he's not used to seeing fights."

"But-" V started but one of Piccolo's sharp looks had her shutting her mouth quick.

"Get yourself together, you want him to be scared of you or dead?" Piccolo threw her over to the others.

"Well, V." Vegeta sneered "you almost had me worried there for a minute," he rubbed under his nose "oh well, at least you'll be much more useful to us when we finish killing off your friends."

"I'm not coming back." V mumbled. Nappa landed back beside Vegeta still seething but entertained by the new comer.

"more of Veroca's new friends to kill." Nappa laughed. V narrowed her eyes at him but she could feel Gohan's eyes on her.

"hey, you started without me." A long hair dman in an outfit similar to her new dad's orange gi appeared, the first thing V realy noticed was the scar on his cheek.

"Yamcha!" Krillin cheered "now we just need Goku and the whole gang'll be here. V had a feeling he wasn't including her in this gang he was talking about, the thought just made V feel worse. Piccolo was aware of every mood change V experienced, it was painfully annoying how aware he was of it, he couldn't even turn it off. He had a similar bond with Gohan but his was not quite so demanding and loud. Gohan was a constant steady flow around the edges of his mind, V just gave him a headache.

 _V, you need to get a grip_ Piccolo ordered V in her mind, V wasn't surprised by the mental intrusion.

 _What if he never forgets and he's always afraid of me?_ V asked back unaware that she was strengthening the connection.

 _That's tomorrows problem, today's is the saiyans._ Piccolo hoped that would at least get her on her feet again.

"That's enough with the reunion." Nappa gagged "who's fighting next?" Nappa had his eye on Gohan, that boy was V's undoing, anything he did to her couldn't compare to an act against that brat. _What's so special about him?_ Nappa wondered noticing the green one was also in a constant stance to either fight or bolt over to the boy's rescue.

"Sounds fun." Yamcha said "I'll take next one." Krillin had just finished filling Tien, Chioatzu and Yamcha in.

"Careful." V said "they're stronger than they look."

"Thanks, kid." Yamcha took the field, Piccolo briefly wondered if Yamcha knew both Gohan and V were stronger than him now.

"You, get in there." Nappa pointed at a random siabamen. Yamcha squared off with him. The siabamen attacked first but Yamcha didn't have too much trouble at first. He was a bit faster and, thanks to Mr. Popo, his skill was much better. He landed a solid hit in the aliens gut and jumped back powering up his signature wolf fang fist. With a howl Yamcha knocked the siabamen out cold.

"Too easy." Yamcha scoffed cockily. V knew he was letting himself get too lax.

"c'mon, I could take them all on at once." Yamcha boasted.

"Hey, don't be greedy." Krillin grumbled, but that was classic Yamcha. V had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but not even she saw the siabamen twitch on the ground behind Yamcha.

"Watch out!" Gohan yelled as the siabamen leapt up and wrapped his arms around Yamcha.

"He's gonna explode!" V took one look between Yamcha and Gohan. V grabbed Gohan and shielded him with her own body tucking him away from the danger. The siabamen glowed, the forced of the explosion shoved them back, V slid with Gohan locked in her arms, her tail anchoring them both to the ground.

"Yamcha!" Krillin shouted throwing his arms up to protect himself. Piccolo and Tien had little trouble staying on their feet but Chioatzu grabbed onto Tien's shoulder as an anchor.

When the smoke cleared Yamcha lay on the ground. V knew a dead body when she saw one, she didn't have to strain to hear a heartbeat or try to catch the glimpse of a breath. She knew, Yamcha was dead.

"Yamcha, no!" Krillin ran to his old friend, tears slipped from his eyes. V didn't know she couldn't help but be a bit indifferent but Gohan looked on in horror at the sight.

"Oh no…" he trailed off and tears welled up in his eyes. _He didn't even know that one_ V thought. V slowly let Gohan go as she realized how little she really cared for this warrior she didn't know. _Maybe I am bad_ V thought as Gohan fell to his knees at the scene. Krillin's energy surged as he turned to face the rest of the siabamen.

"Come on then." He yelled "I'll take on all of you," his voice got quiet for a moment "just like Yamcha was going to do." Krillin fired blasts into the air, throwing his arms forward the attacks rained down on the siabamen pinning them through. The siabamen fell one by one and Krillin was left there out of breath.

"Good job, Krillin." Tien grasped him on the shoulder as he rejoined the others. V took a few steps forward determined to show she wasn't like Nappa and Vegeta.

"I'm sorry about your friend." V swallowed hard as Krillin turned distraught eyes on her, he forced a smile and placed a hand on V's head "thanks, kid." V saw the shift in Krillin there, he didn't quite trust her yet but he didn't look at her like one of them anymore either.

"Don't worry." Chioatzu said "we'll bring him back." Gohan came forward to comfort his friend but a green blur made him leap back in surprise. Another green blur stopped the first, Piccolo stood beside Gohan with the culprit by the arm.

"Don't make yourself an easy target, Gohan." Piccolo ordered. Gohan nodded right. V felt the anger burning inside her again, but then she remember the look on Gohan's face the first time he saw her like that and her energy settled. Piccolo gutted the alien and through him into the sky firing a mouth blast and disintegrating him into oblivion.

"Gee, thanks mister Piccolo." Gohan sighed in relief, V shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Awe man." Nappa groaned "you ruined the game."

"You think this is a game?" Krillin turned blazing eyes on Nappa "you-you're a monster!" Krillin lunged at Nappa.

"My turn is it." Nappa didn't feel anything special coming from this one, the green one and V were his only concern and they were mere blips on his radar at that.

"Come on then!" Nappa waited for him and as soon as Krillin got close enough Nappa flipped and kicked Krillin into the ground. Nappa grabbed him and threw him into the air, Krillin cried out in pain as the saiyan's big bald head cracked into Krillin's spine.

"Krillin, no!" Tien charged in next landing a kick in Nappa's chin but Nappa just smiled "I hope that wasn't your best shot." Nappa opened his mouth and blasted Tien miles away, but Nappa couldn't just let him fall. Nappa charged after him grabbing Tien by the arm and throwing him back into the battle field.

"Tien, no!" Chioatzu charged in next. V wondered if they were brain damaged or just stupid, they couldn't win, they didn't have a chance and yet they were still trying. Didn't they know they just had to survive this and they would be okay, her new dad would show up and he'd make it all okay.

"Sometimes it's not just about surviving." Piccolo said reading her thoughts "they lost a friend, you can't leave something like that up to someone else."

"But they're not strong enough." V winced with every shout and outcry.

"If Vegeta hurt Gohan what would you do?" Piccolo asked. V suddenly felt a darkness come over her, the mere thought of someone hurting Gohan, anyone, even if they were a million times strong than her lit a fire inside her, a fire that could only be put out with vengeance.

"Yamcha is like their brother?" V asked suddenly understanding. Piccolo nodded "they've been friends longer than you've been alive." V looked at Yamcha "was he dad's friend too?"

"One of his oldest and dearest friends." Piccolo said "Goku will be upset when he finds out."

"It's gonna make dad sad?" V considered this as she looked at Gohan. Gohan didn't even know this guy and he was sad for him, and dad, if it was like anything that she felt about Gohan getting hurt then he would be furious.

"Krillin!" Gohan screamed charging forward as Krillin crashed into the ground "leave him alone!" Gohan cried out landing a solid kick in Nappa's face, the force of the kick sent Nappa barreling through the air and into the ground just bedside Vegeta. V's body tensed at the scene _where had all that power come from_? V wondered looking to Piccolo but he didn't seem to know the answer either.

"You're gonna pay for that, kid." Nappa pulled himself out of the ground and charged Gohan. Nappa's fist slammed into Gohan's body, Nappa didn't even let him fall. Instead he knocked him back and farther again and again like it was a game of ping pong with himself.

"Gohan!" Piccolo charged forward, V struggled to find a balance between her rage and herself but with each hit she lost more and more until she was numb and she didn't care about anything, anything except Gohan.

Piccolo kicked Nappa but Nappa was ready this time and caught his foot, Gohan fell to the ground, completely still. Piccolo struggled to keep up with Nappa, Nappa was faster and stronger and V was glued to the ground _move_ she ordered herself _move stupid_ she ordered herself watching the scene in horror. _That's your brother move!_ She wanted to scream, Gohan was hurt and Piccolo was fighting a battle he couldn't possibly win and she was standing there doing nothing.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Vegeta asked with a sneer "to be on the losing end, how could you possibly know what it feels like to be on the other end." Vegeta watched with a smile on his face as Nappa beat Piccolo.

"You've always been on the winning team." Vegeta laughed "but don't worry, we need you now that Raditz is gone, there's not enough saiyan blood in the universe to spill it unnecessarily." Vegeta through his head back and laughed "who knows, maybe if you're lucky we'll get that idiot Kakarot and his half breed son to join us too, you could still have your pathetic excuse of a family that you want so badly." V didn't know this feeling inside her, she didn't know the emotion that welled up at seeing the battlefield littered with the bodies of her team, her friends, her family. Her eyes fell on Gohan and slid up toward Piccolo. _Do something!_ She wanted to scream at herself.

Tien and Krillin shoved themselves away from the ground and joined Piccolo but they were even weaker than before. V couldn't figure it out, she had seen much worse than this, had helped cause much worse than this but this was, this was _awful_. Her core was hallowed, all she could feel was the burning desire to hurt someone, Nappa, she wanted to hurt Nappa because he hurt Gohan and Piccolo and Krillin and Tien and he just liked to hurt. But then she didn't want Gohan to ever see her caught in her own rage like before again and if she started she wouldn't be able to stop.

"V!" Piccolo yelled "We need you!" Nappa sent him into the ground and Krillin and Tien into him. Chioatzu latched onto Nappa's back but he didn't notice, he was far too busy laughing at his victims. Gohan still lay on the ground, the only sign that he was alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. Nappa pointed his hand at Gohan and looked to V "anything you want to try?" Nappa sneered. V dug her hands into the dirt _do something_ she screamed at herself "you wouldn't" V didn't know why she said it, she wasn't too sure of herself at that moment, she wasn't familiar with these feelings and with her actions either.

"You wanna find out?" Nappa gathered the energy into a ball.

"Chioatzu." Tien called suddenly standing, V suddenly noticed he was missing his hand.

"Chioatzu, what are you doing?" Tien sounded sad. Unconsciously V intercepted their conversation

 _I'm sorry, Tien, but if it means I can save you then it's worth it._ Chioatzu spoke telepathically.

Nappa suddenly became aware of the little clown on his back and tried to reach him but his muscles were in the way.

"Come here you little imp." Nappa growled slamming his back into a boulder and into the ground.

"Chioatzu, no!" Tien yelled "you get back here right now." V didn't understand what she was seeing, why was he doing this, Tien was worried. V wanted to yell at Chioatzu to listen to his friend. She could help but compare Gohan to Chioatzu, both making decisions that could get them killed. Well, Chioatzu's was definitely going to get him killed, he was turning himself into a bomb, she recognized the attack from the siabamen.

"Chioatzu you get down here right now!" Tien yelled.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Tien_." Chioatzu said with a smile for his friend. V had never cried at such a scene before, how could she when she didn't understand the feeling and power behind such a sacrifice. There had never been anyone she was ready to sacrifice herself for, no one that cared about her or that she cared about. But watching the exchange tears fell from her eyes and she truly felt helpless, with all the training she had undergone, all the speed in her body, there was nothing she could do to change someone else's decision.

 _You are a true warrior._ V unknowingly thought to Chioatzu just before the explosion. Smoke covered where Chioatzu had made his stand. Tien fell to his knees and Gohan finally moved, his consciousness spurred with the fading of a familiar energy.

Every warrior payed their respect for their fallen comrade as Tien slouched against the ground in grief. "Chioatzu…no, why'd you do it"

Gohan stirred, pushing himself up, V hovered over to him not daring to look him in the eye. If she had just done something, if she had just moved…

"What happened"? Gohan groaned.

"Nappa hurt you." V swallowed hard, that wasn't the news she dreaded giving him.

"And…and…" the words were caught in V's throat, when had she gotten so soft.

"Chioatzu is gone." Krillin landed behind the two kids with his head hung and his hands clenched into fists.

"What!" Gohan exclaimed dismayed. V understood better this time, she did not know most of these people but they were all friends, all family and Tien lost his family. V looked at Gohan and selfishly thanked the universe that it was not Gohan. As far as V was concerned it could be anyone but Gohan.

 **Thank you so much for your comments and it makes me so happy that you guys like V as much as I do 3**

 **in case anyone is interested there is another story on my page called The Nemekian Saiyan. It's about V on planet Namek while she is still with Raditz.**

 **Fun fact about V**

 **Following the naming trend of the other sayians her name is actually derived from the vegetable Okra** ver **oca. I liked the look of a c better than a K and I re-positioned the R so it's not as obvious as other saiyan names but this is the vegetable that Veroca gets her name from.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Veroca." Nappa taunted "what happened, you were actually fighting me before." Nappa laughed, he knew V couldn't have changed that much that fast. This was the girl he was familiar with, pathetic and weak. _I bet she burned all her energy out already_

"You monster." Tien whispered, V felt his energy, it wasn't like before. It was so much more, the feeling of it made V shiver.

"What was that?" Nappa cupped his hand around his ear and leaned toward Tien "I couldn't hear you, guess my ears are still ringing from that runt's attack?" Nappa threw his head back and laughed.

Tien's head snapped up and yelled to Nappa "You'll pay for what you did to Chioatzu!" Lunging at Nappa he released an onslaught of attacks, nearly landing every one of them. V watched in amazement at the sudden display of power _but how, he's only a human._

"Man, he's really going at it." Krillin noted standing beside Gohan.

"You're not kidding." Gohan was amazed, Gohan was no more experienced than V at this stuff. Tien knew he was weaker, what was he thinking? Still, Gohan couldn't help but admire his actions. Piccolo landed beside the group, there was an unspoken understanding between the warriors. Even if Tien lost his life for it. Tien needed to be the one to avenge Chioatzu, or die trying.

"Get up." Piccolo growled at V "what do you think you're doing?" V shook her head, she didn't even consider trying to excuse her actions.

"I don't know." V shook her head, she wanted to stand, why couldn't she stand?

"This is not the time, V." Piccolo grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked off the ground. "Get on your feet, the Earth isn't going to survive this if we don't have every one of us fighting." Piccolo growled in frustration when V still didn't move _what's wrong with me?_ V couldn't figure it out, she may have been weak before but she had never shut down like this. It was like something inside her was refusing to fight, or like something was pulling was pulling the fight out of her.

"V!" Piccolo threw V down "this was a waste of time, I never should have taken you with me."

"Piccolo." Krillin spoke up, "I know she's a saiyan but she's still a kid." Krillin looked at V with sympathy, it was easier to see her as a kid like this.

"V, what's the matter?" Gohan knelt down in front of V "we need you, we can't win without you." Gohan wasn't sure what to make of this girl, V, even when she was scared, was seemed so powerful underneath it all. The V kneeling on the ground with wide eyes and a wilted frame seemed like a whole other person. Finally, V met Gohan's eyes and the words came of their own accord "I don't want you to be scared of me." She whispered.

"What." Gohan literally fell back in his surprise. "Why would you think that?" Quickly recovering and coming back to V Gohan grabbed her shoulders "I love you, V, you're my sister." Gohan tried to will her to understand that she had been his sister from the moment they met, almost as if it was all meant to happen but V still seemed off.

"Really," v asked "you mean that?" V was unfamiliar with the words. She knew them, she had heard them said before, but never to her. No one had ever told them to her. V looked to Gohan, looking for a lie he might not even know he's telling but his eyes were so wide and so open. For Gohan, it seemed as if he didn't mind everyone seeing inside if him, he didn't have a single thing to hide. V pushed herself up from the ground and wrapped her arms around Gohan and squeezed him. Gohan squeezed her back while Piccolo grumbled at the sight and Krillin looked on with a smile.

 _There's a certain art to being a villain._ Nappa's thoughts slipped into V's and Piccolo's minds, the thought laced with evil intent, cynical in its very center. V opened her eyes, how had she missed this, how could she possibly have missed this. V tried to grab Gohan but before she knew it she was flying across the ground, Gohan turned, his arms raised in defense as Nappa released his mouth blast. V could smell his fear in the air, feel it in her stomach _Move!_ This time her body did move but even she could see she took too long.

"Gohan!" V screamed out as the blast connected. Gohan screamed but there was another scream too, V couldn't care about that though. All she could think of with every pulse was _I failed, I failed, I couldn't do it_ Anger surged through V before the smoke even cleared, before the blast even finished. Charging forward V slammed her knee into Nappa's nose, his mouth closed on his own blast.

"Oh no." Gohan whimpered.

"Is that all you've got?" Piccolo snarked, he held his composure for exactly one minute before he collapsed.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan screamed. "You can't be hurt, we need you, Piccolo." Tears freely fell without shame as Gohan knelt over Piccolo.

"Gohan…" Piccolo peered up at the son of his enemy with eyes bearing it all, open and earnest and all for Gohan, to show him how much that spoiled brat and that obnoxious girl had changed him "you were the first person to treat me like something other than a monster." Piccolo wished V would come over and hear what he was saying because as annoying and relentless as the girl could be, she was the only reason he got this strong. He couldn't help but muse over the memory of her putting him to bed, he had woken with his cape tucked around like a blanket. Piccolo tried to send her these emotions and feelings but she was so angry she probably had everything else blocked out. But as fond as Piccolo was of V, Gohan was different, innocent and pure in the way he guessed a person simply had to be born with.

"You're so much stronger than you think you are, Gohan, even if you don't want to, you have great power." Piccolo took a breath as Gohan clutched at his master and friends gi.

"Don't be afraid of it, Gohan." Piccolo smirked at himself "you're…" he took another breath "you're like the son I never had… Th-thank you, Gohan. Thank you for showing me what it was like to have a friend…" Piccolo smiled at Gohan, holding on with the sheer will of a bonded Nemekian. V recognize it when she saw it, it was the same way Dronare had looked at Veltro.

"Piccolo, no!" Gohan wailed, even the Saiyans, without the ability to sense ki, felt the spike in Gohan's energy. Nappa slammed his fist into V's face and sent her into the ground vreating a crater so deep they could even see the bottom.

"Now you're ready to play, are you?" Nappa squared off against Gohan as Gohan brought his hands to his head and yelled "MASENKO!" the energy formed a ball, Piccolo's attack. With all the fury and anguish in Gohan's pure heart he released the blast with a shout "HA!"

"Let's play then." Nappa prepared for the attack but before it got close enough Vegeta shouted out "Nappa, that kid's power level is over three thousand!"

"What!" Nappa gathered his ki into a shield around his arm and knocked the blast into the sky.

"No." Krillin ground his teeth together "that was the strongest attack of the day and it didn't even phase him.

"That was pretty good kid, let's see what else you got." Nappa prepared to charge but his scouter registered the energy dropping "Awe man." He groaned "darn, I wanted to have a real fight."

Gohan stood there panting as V yanked herself out of the ground. The sight of Gohan made V even more furious because she had learned already that anger is much easier to deal with than despair. V ignored Piccolo's still form laying there on the ground, she felt tears trying to force their way up because in her heart she felt him gone. _I'll get you for this._ V thought toward Nappa, _you're going to pay for this one_ V glared at Nappa but then she noticed how tired Gohan was, fear gripped her spine, no, she couldn't lose her brother.

"Gohan, run!" V yelled angry with him, why did he do that, why didn't he just let her take the blast?

"No way." Gohan shook his head, his arms hanging by his side.

"What are you doing, Gohan? Get out of there!" Krillin shouted. V Lunged at Nappa only to slam into something smaller but much more powerful.

"The boy wants his turn, Veroca." Vegeta stepped on her chest and pressed her into the ground, V winced and struggled to catch a breath. "Don't be greedy, even I let Nappa have his fun."

V glared up at Vegeta, this wasn't like him to get his hands dirty for now reason "You won't" gasp "let me" gasp "fight him" gasp "because you know that." Gasp "I'll win!" Nappa glared down at V, he was beginning to think that she actually had a chance against him.

"Interesting theory," Vegeta mused patronizingly "you can prove it once you're friends have gotten their turns." Vegeta flicked his finger in a motion for Nappa to continue.

"Alright then, the kid first." Nappa charged forward at Gohan, Gohan braced himself for the impact he knew he couldn't block.

"Gohan!" V yelled struggling against Vegeta's hold.

"Take this you big jerk." Krillin's foot slammed into Nappa's face and sent him into the ground.

"Mind as well go out with a few good hits." Krillin muttered to himself, Gohan struggled to regain his energy while V watched on in horror. Krillin was going to take Nappa on alone and she couldn't get out from under Vegeta's foot. Frustration took root as she thrashed around uselessly, she had finally gotten herself to move and Vegeta chose _now_ to be fair.

"Alright then, we've got a volunteer," Nappa phased out and appeared in front of Krillin, grabbing him by his head and slamming him into the ground, Nappa cackled when Krillin screamed. _I need to catch him off guard._ Krillin thought _I have one move that might do the trick_.

Nappa threw Krillin into the air and blasted him, just like that, no hesitation, no remorse. Gohan watched in horror, how could anyone be so cruel. V, on the other hand, was not surprised in the least. Nappa didn't want to fight Krillin, he wanted to fight Gohan while he was angry. V glanced at Gohan and she saw what he must have seen in her before. Anger in its purest form. Seeing it in Gohan's kind eyes just made V hurt more, she didn't want him to have to be angry. Gohan was kind and gentle and pure and to see the same look that he must have seen in her own eyes made her want to scream.

Gohan hated the feeling that rushed over him as his dad's best friend fell to the ground, but he couldn't help it. It was like the fire that didn't just light, but it was like there were coals that were always somewhat warm inside of him were suddenly doused with gasoline and shot with a flare gun.

"Gohan, no!" V yelled "don't you dare." V huffed as Vegeta's boot pressed into her ribcage "get out of here." Grabbing at Vegeta's boot V shoved with all her might. "Get out of here now."

"You hurt him." Gohan half whispered half growled, at the look in Gohan's eyes V would not want to be on the receiving end of his next attack but Nappa, like any saiyan, relished the thought of a challenge.

"You'll pay." Gohan charged moving much faster than he had ever done before. He slammed his elbow into Nappa's nose sending him stumbling back and few steps, following up Gohan landed a side kick to Nappa's gut and upper cut him into the air. Gohan charged again but he was losing purchase in his anger, he didn't know how to control it. V watched it, Vegeta's foot the only thing between her and saving Gohan and all she could do was lay here! It was enfuriating, she was a saiyan too, she had the same kind of blood in her viens as them and she was strong, she was strong than Raditz even if she didn't know it before. V gathered her energy, she felt it pulsating, almost electrical around her.

"Take this!" Gohan brought his fist back, Nappa's head snapped up an energy ball already in his hand.

"Gohan!" the energy inside and around her pulsed giving her more strength than V had ever felt before. With the new boost V threw Vegeta's foot off, sending him to the ground. She charged forward shoving Gohan out of the way just in time. Gohan turned as V screamed, the blast covered more than half her body.

"V, no!" Gohan lost his anger completely and grabbed her good arm before she could fall. With both kids low on energy, they floated to the ground. Gohan did his best to lessen the blow but they still hit harder than he would have liked.

"Why'd you do that, V?" Gohan whimpered. V smirked up at Gohan "mom won't be happy if you come back all hurt." V winced in pain at the smallest of movements.

"Well you shouldn't have done that." Gohan yelled at V. Nappa sauntered over, now that the only one that stood a chance and stupidly gotten herself hurt there was no point in dragging this out anymore, Now Vegeta wouldn't have to even hold her down, she would just be too weak and she'd have to watch her brother die. Guilt washed over V as she watch Nappa approach them at a painfully slow rate. Closing her eyes V sighed _all my fault_ she thought.

"Vacations over, Veroca." Nappa powered up a blast holding it over the two kids while Gohan struggled to think of an idea and V tried to gather the energy to at least save Gohan. If she could just buy enough time for him to get out of here, if she could just think of _something_.

"As soon as I get rid of the dead weight we can wait for Kakarot and get on our way." Nappa sneered at V. "say goodbye to your _brother_." He laughed as V glared up at him "don't take it too hard, kid." Nappa gathered more energy, he wanted to make sure to finish the job in one blast, if he used any more then he'd look weak and that just wouldn't do. Besides, he had to put V back in her place. "You put up a good fight and I'll even kill him quickly." Nappa offered lightly. V wondered how one could be so cold. She had seen it her whole life, she had witnessed first-hand the things these people would do but she could never understand how. How does one just take life after life and still wake up with a smile? How does one even smile, knowing their hand brought the death of another being? But all these wonderings and questions and thoughts, they meant nothing, they didn't help, they weren't useful in anyway. V suddenly gave attention to the questions she'd always had at a time like this? She should've spent the time coming up with a plan, not wondering why they were murderous despicable creatures.

"Well, say your last good byes." Nappa's hand came down. It seemed so abrupt, all the time he was waiting, just talking to them as if this were the end of a game and they were shaking hands. V looked to Gohan the horror openly etched onto her face. Gohan grabbed her hand and smiled "It's okay." He said.

"Bye bye"! Nappa laughed.

"Hey you!" Krillin shouted as he threw an energy disc at Nappa the disk flew faster than anyone anticipated. Nappa didn't take the nuisance seriously and even V just saw it as a moment to get out of the way. V threw herself at Gohan knocking them both into a boulder but at least out of the way of the blast. V looked back as the disk sliced through Nappa's forearm. Gohan gasped, V stared bewildered, Nappa and Vegeta seemed to freeze in time and even Krillin seemed utterly astonished at the sight.

"I hit him." Krillin didn't waste time, he charged Nappa while he was still in shock, Krillin slammed his fist into Nappa's head and swung his leg out, catching him solidly in the side. Nappa flew across the ground and Krillin powered up another disk. V struggled to get up, now was their chance to take control.

"V, no." Gohan pushed her back down "you're hurt."

"I… have to" V winced and grunted trying to get up while fighting against Gohan's protests. "…help, we can win." V forced her feet under her and wrapped her tail back around her waist. "We can win this." V pulsed her energy out and charged Nappa before he could get up. Gohan followed after her, as far as he was concerned, no one was going to hurt _his_ sister.

"You little-"

V slammed her knee into Nappa's mouth effectively cutting him off. Gohan followed up with a blast to his face. V let the blast hit before she flew and appeared behind him, V locked her hands together ignoring the burning pain covering half her body and hit him into the ground. Vegeta laughed at the scene. A half sized human, a half breed and their pet were really giving Nappa a run for his money. V hated that she liked that Vegeta didn't seem to care for Nappa anymore than he did her. She hated it because she felt like it made her more like them than like Gohan would was probably wondering why Nappa's 'friend' wasn't helping him. Shaking the thoughts away V powered up a blast, Gohan and Krillin joined her.

"Ka-me!" Krillin shouted at the same time that V and Gohan yelled "Mesenko!"

"HA!" they all yelled firing their blasts, Gohan's power level had hit 3500, Krillin's had hit 4000 and V's had hit 6000. Vegeta's scouter registered all their power levels as he thought of how to replace Nappa when they were finished with him. That Brat and Veroca were pretty strong, and the saiyan blood wasn't a bad bonus either. Veroca was pushing near Nappa's power level and that half breed hadn't so much as thrown a punch before Raditz _interesting_. Vegeta couldn't help there was something different about Veroca, she had a different essence about her.

"Is he…" Krillin panted. V started to sink to the ground until Gohan and Krillin took her arms and hooked them over their shoulders.

"I don't think so." V still felt Nappa's presence "I think he's hurt bad though." V winced, draining her energy like that only made it harder to deal with the pain. Glancing at Gohan she noticed that he wasn't in the best shape himself. He was scratched and bruised and had used just about the rest of his energy on that attack. The three sank to the ground.

"Darn, all of that and he's just hurt!" Krillin growled falling to his knees.

"We can…" V ground her teeth together "we can still… win." V gathered the energy she felt hovering just around her body, she hadn't really noticed it like this before now, now that her energy had been drained to nothing and it seemed that the energy around her was completely untouched. Now, V gathered the energy into her body, it hurt, it was like a burning sensation at first, hot and wild like a forest fire but she kept pulling it in, she needed it and if she could just save Gohan she could put up with some pain.

"V what are you-" Gohan froze when he looked at V, she had a red aura around her and her energy was swirling like crazy.

"Oh, man, V." Gohan gasped "what's happening to you?"

Nappa pushed himself up, eyes blazing as he turned toward the others. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Nappa shouted charging directly at Gohan. V stepped in the way effectively stopping Nappa with her hands. V felt different, she wasn't scared, she wasn't angry but she had power and she knew exactly how she was going to use it.

"Don't touch my brother." V said dangerously shoving Nappa away, she followed after him and knocked him higher into the sky. Concentrating this strange energy into her hands, the blast was as red as the blood of the families and children that Nappa had killed. V fired the blast but Nappa righted himself just in time to get his hands up. The blast was strong but Nappa managed to lessen the blow.

"I won't let you kill him." V yelled as Nappa's glared down at him "he won't be another face, he won't be another grave." V gathered more energy, Nappa charged at her as energy encased his hand, he grabbed her by the throat but the energy around her seemed to smother it. V pressed her hand to his chest and blasted a hole straight through it. Nappa's eyes whited out momentarily as he fell away. V pressed two fingers to her head and powered up another attack, this one, Gohan was familiar with.

"Special beam cannon." Gohan whispered, he recognized it from training. V gathered the energy, it would be so easy, right not, to just put an end to this. Put an end to Nappa, there wasn't a soul in the universe that would miss him. there would be celebrations over his death, the end of a tyrant. But soon her thoughts caught up with her actions, Piccolo would kill him. V knew Piccolo wouldn't hesitate but she had seen Goku, the man that was her dad now. Her dad would give him a chance. V held the energy as she struggled to figure out what to do. She couldn't just take back killing someone. As she waited it occurred to her that she had never actually killed anyone before. She had never taken a life. With that realization she felt some of the energy slip away from her. Nappa had regained himself and was back at V. V hesitated Nappa charged her. The decision would have been easy if he had chosen Gohan, V would have killed him on the spot but she could take whatever he threw out, she always had.

"Come on, brat." Nappa yelled eyes blazing "let's see what you've got." Nappa opened his mouth as V let the energy drop. No, V couldn't do it, she couldn't kill someone.

"Just like I thought." Nappa yelled "you're still the same weakling you were a year ago."

"V, move!" Gohan yelled, V shut down, she was too weak to save Gohan after all "he's right" V whispered mostly to herself. V closed her eyes and held her breath, she might be able to take it but that didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt.

Nappa slammed his fist into V's stomach and sent her into the ground right beside Gohan and Krillin. V still felt the energy around her but she couldn't pull on it like before.

"Oh, man." Gohan pulled on V "please don't be hurt."

"I'm okay." V climbed out of the hole and shook the dirt out of her hair. Nappa charged again and suddenly there was nothing left in V, it was almost like the energy around her was draining her energy.

"I'm sorry." V hugged Gohan.

V waited for the blow, she waited so long with her breath held that she felt lightheaded. She peaked her eye open and saw orange clothes and spikey black hair.

"It's not very smart of you to hurt people." The familiar voice rang out with authority and protectiveness "it's even more not smart of you to try and hurt my kids."

"Daddy!" Gohan cheered, V just sighed in relief and slumped against the ground in exhaustion.

"V!" Goku called out in concern when he saw his new daughter collapse.

"I'm just…" V panted "tired, daddy."

"Sit tight, I've got just the thing. Shoving Nappa away with the flick of his wrist, Goku walked over to V and Gohan and produced a bean.

"What's that?" V asked suspiciously, she had tried some strange things before but this was just a bean, what could a bean do to help them? It wouldn't even feed her.

"They're called senzu beans." Goku explained kneeling down "they heal you." Goku snapped it in half and dropped one into Gohan's mouth and held the other one over V's mouth.

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asked watching Gohan, V felt the rise in Gohan's power as he blinked and seemed to regained his strength. V opened her mouth and let Goku feed her the half a bean. Within seconds of swallowing it V's energy gathered around her, swirling and pulsing. Goku had never felt an energy like this, Gohan felt her energy so clearly it was almost as if it was his own energy.

"Wow, you've gotten so strong." Goku smiled proudly at his son "and V, what's with your energy?" Goku whistled "man, you guys, you really trained hard." Placing a hand on both his kid's heads he said "I'm so proud of you guys." He petted their heads and climbed to his feet, he still felt Krillin's energy off to the side, but it was weak.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nappa snarled. Goku glared at him out of the corner of his eyes, his head tilted down dangerously. "I'll deal with you in a second." Nappa stared, mouth hanging wide open. He was an elite, the elite of the elite and and this _low class saiyan_ had the _nerve_ to talked to him like that?

"Hey, buddy." Goku knelt in front of Krillin "how're you doing?"

"I'm fine." Krillin winced "don't you worry about me, tough as nails." Krillin tried to laugh but the action made his body hurt more.

"Here, look what I have." Goku produced the bean.

"Oh, wow, a senzu bean." Krillin smiled "Is that your only one?" Krillin asked thinking twice.

"Yeah, I gave the other one to Gohan and V." Goku smiled anyway, V suddenly felt like they couldn't lose at the sight of that smile.

"Then you should keep it, you're going to need it against these guys." Krillin tried to push himself up "the only one who really got a good shot in was V."

"Here then." Goku snapped that bean in two and dropped the first half in Krillin's mouth and the other into his own, he was a little tired from the trip back from snake way and then booking it all the way here.

"Thanks, Goku." Krillin smiled at his longtime friend as the bean worked his magic. Within second Krillin hopped to his feet, completely healed. V marveled at the power of the tiny bean.

"Alright, now we'll show them." Krillin sent a glare at the Saiyans. "With me, Gohan and V back at full strength, there's no way they'll beat us."

"No." Goku smiled confidently at the intruders "no, I think you should take V and Gohan home now."

"What, but these guys are tough." Krillin said.

"Yeah, daddy." Gohan grabbed his father's pant leg, Piccolo's training had changed him but it still felt safer with his father right here, in his grasp. "They're really strong, even V and mister Piccolo had a hard time fighting them." Goku glanced at V, there was something especially different about V, Goku noted.

"They're strong." Was all V said still a bit ashamed of how she was ready to let, not only herself, but also her brother, Gohan, die.

"You did well, V." Goku said "I'm proud of you." Goku ruffled Gohan's hair "you too Gohan, I could feel your energy all the way from the lookout."

"Really?" Gohan asked, he had never given much thought to being a fighter before, not with the way his mom wanted him to study so much.

"Yeah, but now it's my turn." Goku said "I need you to go home and tell your mom I'll be there soon, I know she misses you a lot."

"But… daddy. Gohan cast a glance at Nappa "are you…" he gulped "are you sure?"

"Let's go, Gohan." Krillin sighed "we'd just get in the way, maybe make it worse."

"What?" Gohan asked, how could they make it worse? Wasn't there strength in numbers?

"Nappa likes to play games, remember?" V looked at Gohan "he'd use you against him."

"Really"? Gohan asked looking to his dad. Goku nodded "it's happened to me before and I can't stand the idea of it happening to you." Goku said "so please, go and take care of your mother."

"Okay, daddy." Gohan sighed letting his head fall, he had wanted to fight side by side with his dad.

"Hey, don't be sad." Goku just kept that smile on his face "hey, how about this, when I get back I'll take you fishing." Gohan sniffled the oncoming tears away and nodded as he smiled "yeah."

"Good." Goku nudged Gohan toward Krillin and grabbed V's hand and looked her in the eye "that means you're going with them too." Goku said with a kind of finality Gohan had never heard from his father before.

"What!" V exclaimed shocked "I can help, he can't hurt me."

"But he can use you to hurt me." Goku tried to explain to her but V wasn't grasping it.

"But if I get hurt then how do you get hurt?" V asked confused. Goku laughed and scratched his head "you were mad when Gohan got hurt, right?"

"Yes." V growled, "But it doesn't feel like mad mad, it feels different."

"It feels like you got hurt too, right?" Goku asked. V finally got it and nodded "yeah." V was finding more emotions in herself in this one day than in her whole existence so far.

"That's how I'll feel." Goku reasoned with her.

"You will?" V asked, no one had ever cared before.

"So I need you to go." Goku said before V could argue with him anymore. "I need you to be safe."

"O…kay." V said for lack of a better way to express what she was feeling. Confused and a bit angry, ashamed and embarrassed for not knowing these things, worried that her new dad was going to get hurt before they even got to be a family and then bad because she shouldn't be so selfish and then something else she couldn't entirely understand.

"Come on, V." Gohan took her hand, he thought it was funny when she didn't understand something. "It's okay, you'll learn." Gohan promised with a smile. V just trailed after him as they flew off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nappa charged at them. V whipped around ready to fight again but an orange blur surrounded in red beat her to the punch. Goku nailed Nappa three times sending him into the ground. Goku appeared on the ground underneath Nappa with his hand raised. Nappa slammed into Goku's immovable hand with such force V was sure Goku had to of broken Nappa's spine.

"Wow." V stared openly "he's… he's…"

"He's amazing." Krillin finished with a smile "he always has been."

"You didn't take my last warning." Goku said shifting his eyes toward Vegeta "so I'll give you one more, take your wounded and go." Goku threw Nappa onto the ground at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta smirked and raised his eyes to Goku "maybe I'll get to have some fun after all."


	10. Chapter 10

"I won't ask you again." Goku said standing off against Vegeta. "I don't want to fight you but I can't let you hurt this planet."

"Of course you don't want to fight me." Vegeta sneered "you won't have a chance, I hope you realize that." Vegeta's eyes slid toward the direction the others had flown off in. "but hey, while I'm still in good spirits how about an offer of my own." Vegeta let his eyes drift back to Goku "join me with your brat and the pet and we can rule over the universe together." Vegeta looked at his previous partner in distaste, what a pathetic weakling. He should have gotten rid of both him and Raditz years ago, already that little runt pet of Raditz got him killed and she was even stronger than Nappa for a moment there and here was this one who had a power level of four hundred took Nappa out without the slightest hint of a problem.

"Thanks but no thanks," Goku said with a smile.

"Are you sure, you could have anything you wanted with me." Vegeta smirked, this one was even stupider than he thought.

"I've already got everything I want." Goku sighed, he could tell already what this was going to come to, even if he didn't want to. Still as he settled into his stance, a calm fell over him, the kind that only came when he knew what he had to do and when he knew he was about to go into an important battle.

"Fool, how could an earth raised being possibly know what the universe has to offer?" Vegeta snickered and shook his head "but maybe you need a demonstration first." Vegeta unfolded his arms and faced off but still far too relaxed. Goku didn't like the look of this, this guy was still way too confident, _what's this guy's deal?_ Goku wondered.

"Veroca learned and you will too." Vegeta taunted.

"Don't you talk about my daughter." Goku yelled at him. Vegeta smirked "I practically raised her." Vegeta said "I think she's more my daughter than yours."

"Well you weren't a very good father because when I found her she didn't have anything to say about you."

"The brat apparently didn't learn well enough." Vegeta spat annoyed "but don't worry, after I take care of you, I'll make sure she gets my full attention."

"No you won't." Goku lunged forward nailing Vegeta in the face with a solid punch. Vegeta smirked to hide his surprise.

"Hey, you've got a son too right." Vegeta drilled his knee into Goku's stomach "he's got saiyan blood and from what I've see, with the right influence," Vegeta brought his elbow down into Goku's Kidney. "He could be a great warrior." Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. Goku spun and kicked Vegeta in the mouth "you won't hurt either of my kids." Goku growled slamming his fist into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta doubled over and growled in annoyance _he shouldn't be able to touch me, let alone cause me pain_ Vegeta thrust his fist forward but Goku jumped back just in time.

"Fool." Vegeta growled lunging forward, Goku too the defense, he needed to learn how Vegeta moved before he could figure out how he was going to beat him.

"Did Veroca ever tell you about her time with us?" Vegeta taunted, he needed to throw this guy off. This one was sentimental, it would be easy to get under his skin. In fact, if he could lure the others back here, he'd kill the boy right in front of this moron just to watch the look on his face.

"it doesn't matter now, she won't have to see you ever again." Goku swore not breaking stride. Vegeta took a new approach.

"Did that brat of yours get a chance to tell you how the green man sacrificed himself?" Vegeta smiled when he saw the twitch in Goku's mouth. "Do you know what they were all doing this whole time?" Vegeta asked "even Veroca had fooled herself into think all they had to do was survive." Vegeta turned it up a notch, clearly this was no ordinary low class saiyan. "Honestly thought Veroca was just a bit stronger than that, I thought that she had learned from us but apparently not because they were convince that you were going to get here in time to save them all." Vegeta landed a punch in Goku's stomach, bringing his leg back he kicked Goku into the mountain side.

"That little clown even blew himself up trying to stop Nappa." Vegeta laughed as he hovered there, waiting for Goku to pull himself out. Goku's energy surged, exploding the mountain around him.

V was still being dragged behind by Gohan as the fight went on, V could feel the energy. It was truly amazing how much Goku had progressed since the year before.

"What's wrong, V?" Gohan asked "dad's gonna take care of him and then you never have to see any of them ever again." Gohan smiled, he could only imagine how happy V must be that she'd never have to see any of her tormentors ever again.

"Is dad really gonna win?" V asked, concerned, as she glance over her shoulder.

"Goku's gonna win for sure." Krillin said without a doubt in his mind. "Goku always comes through when we're all counting on him." Krillin stopped and placed a hand on V's shoulder "listen, I'm not going to lie and tell you I trust you completely, you were still with those guys for your entire life, but you're Goku's kid now and I need to accept that." Krillin said. "but here's something you need to learn about your dad, Goku is the most reliable, honest and good hearted person that has ever and ever will exist. He believes in defending the weak and protecting any of those who can't protect themselves and he has and always will succeed in that department."

"How do you know?" V asked glancing back at the fight, it should be her fighting Vegeta, she should have done something about that stupid scouter before they could over hear about the dragon balls.

"Because it's Goku." Krillin said "and as soon as he takes care of this guy, you'll get the chance to learn a lot more about him."

"Yeah, V." Gohan said "dad's the best, he's always been there for me and mom and he'll be there for you too." Gohan grabbed V's hands "and we're gonna be a family together." Gohan's smile was so big and they both looked so happy and sincere that V couldn't shatter the fantasy they lived in with the truth she knew. Vegeta was a tyrant, he was bad to his very core and he would kill anyone and everyone without a second thought. V had watched him destroy entire planets with a smile on his face, men, women, children, even babies with a laugh. He enjoyed the distraught expressions on the parent's faces when he killed their children, the futile efforts of vengeance when they attacked and he ended them just as easily. Looking at their hopeful faces V knew there was only one thing she could do.

Goku slammed his knee into Vegeta's chin and punched him down into the ground. Vegeta shot out of the ground with a snarl on his lips and an energy wave in his hands "I'll show you the true power of a saiyan." Vegeta shouted blasting Goku into the sky. He powered up another blast before Goku even regained himself. Goku cried out in pain, man he had never been hit like that before. Even with all the training he had received from King Kai he had never felt this kind of power.

"You're strong." Goku said finally catching himself. Vegeta glared at Kakarot, _why is he holding back, doesn't he know I'll kill him?_ Vegeta wondered "oh I get it." Vegeta sneered to himself "he must think there's some kind of reasoning with me." Vegeta chuckled "oh, this is rich." Vegeta threw his head back and laughed harder when his scouter registered another power level that was too high to be the bald ones. _Perfect, either one of those brats will do._ Vegeta lunged forward and slammed his elbow into Goku's chin. Goku's head snapped back, he twisted and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. The two exchanged blows, Goku was sure the others were gone. He didn't have to worry about anyone else being in danger, it was just him and Vegeta. Goku smiled, he hadn't give n it his all yet, not where near it yet but it looked like Vegeta hadn't either. He couldn't figure out why but this sent excitement sparking through his veins, he ecstatic at the prospect of such a challenge. Somehow he knew it was the saiyan in him awakening. Never before had he been exposed to a challenge like this before. Goku took a moment to appreciate how much stronger Vegeta was than him, he was really going to have to pull out all the stops for this fight.

"Are you that terrified?" Vegeta mocked "you're as bad as Veroca."

"V is an amazing warrior." Goku defended his daughter "she just needed the right guidance." Goku couldn't help but think about the energy he had felt from her, it was like there was a bubble of energy around her. _I can't wait to see what she can really do._ Goku thought distracted for a moment _I wonder if Chichi will let her train._ Vegeta blasted Goku straight off his feet as Goku pondered Chichi's thoughts on V's new upbringing.

"That was a cheap shot." Goku pouted pulling himself out of the rubble.

"If I were you." Vegeta said with a smirk "I would take this a lot more seriously." Vegeta glanced in the direction his scouter registered the oncoming energy. "you're going to lose a lot more than this battle if you don't defeat me." Vegeta chuckled at the notion, but hey, he had to give him enough hope to get a good fight. After all, he didn't travel this far to go home with nothing.

"If you're so confident," Goku started "why don't you just get it over with, kill me if it's that easy?" Goku challenged. Vegeta frowned, he was fighting a moron. Did this guy not know who He was, who the Prince of all Saiyans was? _Fine then_ Vegeta thought angrily _I'll show him._ Goku lunged forward this time and grabbed Vegeta's ears.

"Gotcha." Goku laughed throwing Vegeta into the air. Vegeta snarled indignantly throwing a blast at Goku. Goku narrowly dodged the blast and twisted through the sky kicking Vegeta back into the ground. Goku appeared below him and knocked him into the sky again. Goku repeated three more times before an approaching energy caught his attention. Vegeta used his momentary lapse in attention to nail Goku in the gut with a solid fist. Goku doubled over and gasped for air.

"Oh man." Goku gasped "that was a good one."

V looked between Gohan and where they left their father and sighed "Sorry, Gohan." V phased out and appeared behind the two of them. She chopped the back of Gohan's neck first and then Krillin's before either had time to react. She caught them by the backs of their shirts and lowered them to the ground. V hid them beside some rocks and sighed "I need to make him go away." V said "it has to be me." V took off back toward the fight, Goku wasn't strong enough. She could feel the difference in their energies better than if she saw the number on a scouter. _I'm coming dad._ V thought charging forward, she had to make sure the family Gohan already saw in his mind would happen.

"You finally caught it did you?" Vegeta smirked "do you know which one it is?" Vegeta asked, "your son perhaps, coming back to rescue his father?" Vegeta laughed at the idea that that runt was on his way back. "or maybe it's Veroca." Vegeta suggested "maybe she thinks I'm her fight." He laughed harder "wouldn't that be a laugh, maybe she was stronger than me the whole time."

"Maybe she was." Goku said seriously, he already knew who was coming. There was only one person he had ever met with that kind of energy signal. _Please turn around, V_ he mentally begged. Goku had a feeling this was going to happen. V wanted to earn her place too much, he should have known she wouldn't leave it up to him. _V, I'm your dad too, now_ He tried to send her the mental message _you don't owe any of us anything_. He wondered if she might possibly hear him somehow, if maybe she would feel the message in her heart but even if she did, would she listen to it?

"Please," Vegeta scoffed "she's a low class saiyan, she may not even be pure blood for all we know."

"Then for all you know, she's the same blood as you." Goku reasoned. Vegeta had never considered that before. She was naturally strong, even if she hadn't known it. Even as a baby she had a power level of ten, unusually high for a low class saiyan.

"I guess you're right." Vegeta said not missing a beat "I guess that will make her more valuable to me once I get rid of you, hey maybe I'll take your worthless brat as well." Vegeta couldn't get enough of that angry look in Kakarot's eyes every time he threatened either of the kids. "Between the two of them I'll have much replaced my old team." Vegeta cast a distasteful look at Nappa who was smirking from the ground, confident that Vegeta would take revenge for him. An idea formed in his head as he watched the innocent weak anger that played over Kakarot's face. Yes, he needed to learn what a trued saiyan was capable of.

"Lesson number one." Vegeta said allowed as Goku looked on in confusion. Vegeta raised his hand toward Goku, Goku prepared for the attack as Vegeta gathered the energy.

"I will kill anyone." Vegeta turned his hand on Nappa. Nappa;s eyes grew wide as the blast came toward him.

"Vegeta, no!" Nappa yelled as the blast engulfed him. Vegeta threw his head back and laughed manically. "Did you see his face?" he cackled "even Nappa was a weakling, maybe Veroca will be an improvement."

"But he…" Goku looked on in horror "but he was your friend." Goku said in astonishment. "how could you kill your own friend?" Goku roared angry for Nappa. "He was helpless." Goku lunged forward.

"He was weak." Vegeta spat dodging Goku's feeble attacks, didn't he know how useless this was for him. Sure, Vegeta was dragging it out a bit. He always did have a soft spot for the hero types.

"And you're weaker." Vegeta knocked Goku from the sky and into the ground "but before you die, you're going to understand." Vegeta shot a blast into the sky "you're going to understand the power of a true saiyan!" Vegeta stared at the glowing orb.

V felt it before she saw it. The blutz waves made her weak. V slipped out of the sky just out of sight of Vegeta and Goku. "Oh no." V groaned as the pressure of the blutz waves pressed down on her.

"Daddy." V stared as Vegeta began to transform.


	11. Chapter 11

Vegeta stood, towering over Goku in full Ozuru form.

"What is that?" Goku stared in amazement. V stared in in horror, how were they ever going to beat him now? Vegeta only used this form when he wanted to do some real damage, this wasn't his playing around form, this was the form he used to destroy planets. V gathered herself and forced herself to move forward. The energy swirled around her, pressing down on her as she forced herself forward, every step was agonizing and it wouldn't stop until that stupid moon replica was blown up, but there was no way she could gather the energy right now and there was no way Vegeta was going to let Goku blow it up. Even if she could get to her dad, she was useless now, there was nothing she could do. _I'm failing my family!_ V yelled at herself _We can't lose, there's too much to lose_. V scrambled for an idea, something in her tiny head that would make her useful. "Oh, I wish Piccolo were here." She whined in frustration "Piccolo is smart, he would know what to do." V glared at the sky as a sweat broke out over her forehead. She tried to look at the fake moon but that only intensified the strain on her body. "Okay, okay." V scrambled around in her head "what would Piccolo do?" V winced and fell to her knee. How was it possible that is was getting worse? V's stomach churned like she had eaten something bad and her body felt like it was stuck in a hurricane of an energy sack, it was like all the excess energy in the air decided to attack her. Before she knew what energy felt like she couldn't identify just what this felt like, but since her training she finally had a way to describe it. It was like being trapped in a bag of angry energy while someone bigger shook her around. Dizziness overtook V and she fell flat onto her back. She closed her eyes against the overpowering sensation.

"Oh man." Goku exclaimed as the giant Vegeta ape stomped around. Goku couldn't help but feel a vague notion of familiarity with this creature in front of him.

"How can you still think there's a chance for you?" Vegeta laughed "look at you, you couldn't beat me before, I'm four times as strong in this form." Goku stood there staring at this new form and then a smile crawled across his lips and he settled back into his stance "you may be stronger than me but I've still got to try."

"Then you will die the most painfully of anyone!" Vegeta roared stomping his foot down, nearly crushing Goku.

"Wow, he's gotten so much bigger but it doesn't seem to have affected his speed at all." Goku marveled "incredible." Goku landed and powered up a Kamehameha wave, he gathered the energy as quickly as possible, it didn't look like this guy was going to give him any free shots. Goku released the energy.

"Yes!" Goku cheered too soon, the blast struck Vegeta's leg but it did little more than make Vegeta stumble. Vegeta laughed "if that's the best you can do, you mind as well kill your little brat yourself." Vegeta slammed a fist down and nailed Goku into the rock ground.

"Ouchie." Goku squeaked, shaking himself off he charged Vegeta.

"Come here you little insect." Vegeta smacked Goku into the ground. "woops, sorry." Vegeta chortled "I mistook you for a fly."

"If this keeps up he's going to use my body to destroy the Earth." Goku felt a swirling energy just a little ways away from him but he didn't have the time to go exploring, he had work to do. Goku yanked himself free of the ground and barreled through the air "Kaoken times two!" Red engulfed Goku's body and aura, the boost was enough to send Vegeta crashing through boulder after boulder until he smashed into the mountain side.

"Whoo." Goku sighed "that's an energy drainer." Goku's breath was just a little too fast and the surge in energy did so much affect his energy as his physical body. V watched helplessly feeling as if she were being tossed around an ocean of energy and it was making her sea sick. Goku had been so close just a moment before. She wondered if he could tell it was her or if this energy somehow blocked her energy signal.

"Daddy." She whimpered, she just wanted this to stop. She just wanted to help.

"You'll pay for that one, Kakarot." Vegeta swore pulling himself up. Goku watched Vegeta as he hovered upward into the sky.

"Oh, great." Goku muttered to himself when he felt the energy Vegeta was gathering "I wonder what that's for."

"Let's see what you can do with this one." Vegeta brought his hands together and aimed them at Goku. Purple energy gathered in his palms. Goku stepped back and powered up his own signature attack.  
"Ka-me!" Blue energy filled Goku's hands. "ha-me!" the ball of energy formed into a solid vortex of blues as the purple energy grew, threatening Goku's home.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled releasing the energy.

"HA!" Goku yelled throwing his wave out there, the energies collided. V was fully aware of the impact, not because she saw it but because she felt it. It felt like their energies might tear a hole through the galaxy.

"Daddy?" V pushed herself up onto her elbows and watched the fireworks. She was too close, she needed to get out of the way.

"Daddy?" Gohan groaned pushing himself up to his feet. "owie." Gohan groaned finding Krillin laying on the ground next to him. "oh no, Krillin!" Gohan gasped shaking him "krillin, please say you're okay." Gohan begged. After a moment of constant shaking, Krillin squeezed his eyes and peeled them open. "Hey, what's the big idea." Krillin groaned "I'm trying to sleep." Krillin seemed to take a minute to wake up and collect his thoughts.

"Hey, what about the Saiyans." He suddenly remembered "where'd they go, where's Goku?" Krillin glanced around searching for a sign of the battle for the Earth but there was nothing. Nothing except those huge energies in the distance. "Is that…Goku?" Krillin couldn't believe his childhood friends had gotten so strong. So impossibly strong Krillin couldn't fathom what he would do with such an immense amount of power.

"Do you think he'll win?" Gohan asked.

"He has to." Krillin said.

"Where's V?" Krillin suddenly noticed her absence. Gohan looked at the ground with a look that said he wasn't proud "she knocked us out and headed back to the fight."

"How do you know that?" Krillin asked "I mean, if she knocked us out, how do you know that's where she went?" Krillin asked.

"She was upset about leaving dad and then she got this weird look on her face, like she decided something." Gohan sighed and closed his eyes against the reality "the next thing I remember is waking up to those huge power levels."

"Your dad told us to go." Krillin tried. This was really only the second time they had met but it didn't take genius to recognize Goku's determined face in that kid.

"Fine, but we have to lay low, Vegeta would definitely use you against your dad." Gohan nodded "right."

V dragged herself across the ground, with one eye on her father and the other on the cover of the rocks she was trying to get to. Goku struggled against the blast, "I can't let it hit!" Goku yelled but he was losing purchase. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now "Oh, think Goku, think!" he yelled at himself. Then he felt it, that energy from before, only he recognized it now.

"V?" He looked to the side and found V on the ground, but something was wrong, she was hurt. _I can't let him hurt V, not anymore_ Goku turned back to the fight, the image of V on the ground looking so hurt and helpless fueling him

"Ka-oken!" He yelled "times…" he caught sight of V out of the corner of his eye as the blast pushed him back _I'll protect you, V_ Goku thought "ten!" Goku screamed, the red engulfing him entirely, his energy skyrocketed shoving the blast back at Vegeta.

"Impossible!" Vegeta shouted as the blast sent him farther into the sky.

 _I'll protect you, V._ The voice she heard in her head was Goku's, she was sure of it, in her time around the galaxy she had never heard a voice like his. V looked over as Vegeta disappeared into the clouds and Goku fell to his knee. V pushed the swirling pocket of energy away from her and forced her way to her feet, with the energy she threw herself into the air and smacked into the ground beside Goku.

"V, what are you doing here?" Goku panted wincing, man he really fried his body on that one.

"Are you okay?" V dragged herself over, something had changed, the waves weren't pressing down on her quite so hard.

"I'm just fine, V." Goku smiled, V couldn't believe he wasn't even pretending. He was hurt and he was tired and his energy was so low but he still meant it when he said he was fine.

"But you shouldn't have come back." Goku said sternly "you could have been hurt, you still can be."

"I can't leave you like this." V pouted back. "You can't even move."

 _He's still up there, I have to get her to leave._

"You can't make me leave." V barked "I'm gonna stay and I'm gonna protect you." V glared at the sky "Vegeta, he'll kill you and he won't feel one bit bad about it."

"And he'll do the same to you and I'll never forgive myself." Goku hardened his gaze at V, she needed to go, this was his fight.

"I live here now."  
V said not realizing she was talking to his thoughts. V forced herself to her feet and clenched her hands into fists "Earth is my home to protect now too and you and Gohan and mom and everyone else." V stood her ground the energy swirling around her not pressing down on her. Goku didn't understand her energy, it wasn't coming from within her, it was as if she were collecting the energy around her.

"Vegeta!" V yelled "you won't win!" Her energy skyrocketed her aura turning into a small tornado around her as she blasted into the sky.

"V, no!" Goku yelled trying to get up but his body wouldn't move.

"Vegeta!" V yelled reaching out to find his energy.

"Over here brat!" Vegeta kicked her into the back and sent her through the air.

"V!" Goku called out to her, he had to move, he couldn't just lay there and let his daughter get killed, she was just a little girl, she was _his_ little girl.

"Hey, Vegeta!" V slammed an energy laced knee into his face and swung her leg out nailing him in the gut "don't count me out yet." V thrust her hand out punching the energy around her into a blast and throwing Vegeta into the rocks. Rushing after him she grabbed him and threw him into the air, attacking him relentlessly. Piccolo had taught her these moves, the way she punched and kicked, turning her leg just so to cause maximum damage with minimal to no affect to her. V attacked the way Piccolo would instruct her to attack. _Once you have the upper hand you take your opponent out, because as soon as they get the chance, they'll kill you_. Piccolo understood people like Vegeta and so, with Piccolo's voice in her head, V launched Vegeta into the ground and gathered the energy around her, it was a part of her but it wasn't hers she noticed but couldn't quite understand the concept of it.

"Her body is like a magnet for energy." Goku grunted as he struggled to his feet.

"You can't hurt people." V shouted "you can't be mean and live in peace." V didn't know when she found these words, or why she was saying them but it was like a script in her head that had to be read or the attack wouldn't be okay. She couldn't understand herself lately, Vegeta didn't need or deserve an explanation for his crimes. Vegeta knew what he did and was proud of it, but still V carried on, maybe it was a good guy thing.

"What's the matter, Veroca?" Vegeta sneered "why are you dragging this out?" Vegeta struggled to regain himself. "Are you afraid of what your weakling father will say to you once you've killed me." Vegeta staggered around a bit, he was absolutely livid about the whole thing. How in all the galaxies was it that this child and a low class saiyan were his downfall? It didn't make any sense, there was no way this was happening, it was a fluke, a stupid fluke. He must've been having an off day that was it.

"Some things have to happen." V said closing her eyes and feeling Vegeta out instead, that seemed to be more accurate anyway. V couldn't believe it, once the energy was gathered, she realized that she didn't want to kill him. Yes, he had been awful to her. Mean and abusive and never once showed her an ounce of kindness but he had somewhat raised her, even though it was to humiliate her and not feed her he still threw her food, something he didn't have to do.

"Let see it then, V." Vegeta laughed throwing his arms out, confident that even with all this power at her disposal, she would not us it, not on him. "But, with Raditz and Nappa gone, you and I would be partners, I would train you, teach you to fight"

"You're mean." V said "you'd only keep being mean." V frowned at him but of course she had entertained the thought of being a real part of the team, maybe even one of them kind of being her dad, but it was just a fantasy to help her get through the pain.

"Then teach me better." Vegeta said with a sincerity V had never heard before. His eyes were glassy as he looked at her "in all our years together, Veroca, you never once thought of me as your father?" the energy was slipping but V couldn't bring herself to do it, again, the fate of the world was resting on her shoulders and she was too emotional to do it.

"Veroca…" Vegeta inquired "not once, not even once… ever think of me as a father."

"No, never." V said sadly "but I wanted you to be." V whispered

"Then give me a chance to make it up to you." Vegeta gazed up at V, V swore she saw a tear in his eye, shining. The energy was slipping and Goku smiled at his girl "it's okay to give people another chance." Goku couldn't have been more proud, living with these people, V could have been angry and hurt and could have killed Vegeta already, but she wasn't like them, she was good.

"Dad…" V met Goku's reassuring eyes as the last of the energy dispersed.

"Fools." Vegeta laughed and threw his arm out, a purple energy wave shot forward, aimed directly at V. V threw her hands up to block it but a force hit her anyway, knocking her to the side.

"V!" she heard Goku call out before consciousness was knocked out of her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why'd you do that?" Gohan yelled at her. "Why'd you come back alone?" Gohan squeezed her with all his strength "we're family now, we fight together." Gohan ground his teeth together, he was so angry at her.

"Sor…ry…" V struggled to sit upright with Gohan clinging onto her.

"Hey, that wasn't very smart." Krillin joined the two on the ground, while Vegeta growled and yelled at them for disappearing.

"You had time to move." Krillin sighed. V looked at the ground "he tricked me."

"V." Goku fell to his knee when he landed, shaking himself off he ran to the others "V, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." V grumbled "but I was stupid."

"No, V, showing someone mercy is never stupid." Goku pulled her into his arms "I am so proud of you." He grabbed Gohan and pulled them both tightly to his chest "I'm proud of both of you, you're so brave and kind." He let them go "but you guys have to go now, let daddy, take care of this."

"No, you're hurt, you need our help to beat him." V said firmly. Goku looked his child in the eye, a child that seemed as if she was always meant to be his, the energy pulsed around V as she stared at him with these big determined eyes. Shifting his gaze to Gohan Goku saw an almost mirrored expression.

"We can do help you, daddy." Gohan said still squeezing V. Goku briefly wondered when they both grew up so fast. Just a year ago, Gohan was a scared little boy who hid behind his father's pant leg and now he was ready to fight side by side with him. And V, V was this tiny girl who was forced into an adult like role with none of the maturity to handle it and none of the desire to learn.

"I'm so proud of both you." Goku pulled them into a hug "but if you guys stay and fight, you _have_ to listen to me." Goku pulled away enough to fix them with a stern look "everything I say when I say it, understand?" Gohan gave a sharp nod "right." V pouted and stared at him with her own stern look "I won't leave you again." She said firmly. Goku nodded his head just like Gohan had before "right then, we win this one together." Goku and looked to Gohan "and then we go home and we can be a family." Gohan and Goku both turned their eyes on V and smiled "all of us." Gohan's smile widened "You'll love mommy, she's so nice and she makes the best food."

"Okay." V let a smile creep in, Vegeta and Nappa and Raditz were the one who taught her that showing emotions was weakness and V didn't want their voices in her head anymore, telling her what she should and shouldn't do.

"Not to interrupt the family reunion over here but…" Krillin's eyes were on something beyond them.

"Move!" V grabbed Krillin's wrist with her tail and tackled Gohan and Goku out of the way. The blast exploded, the energy shoved them through the air. Goku winced as he tried to channel some energy but that Kao-ken really took it out of him. Gohan was simply too inexperienced to figure out how to move out of it. V was surprised that despite the strength of the attack Krillin was able to keep in control _maybe he's better than I thought?_ V pondered briefly as she gathered Gohan into her arms and steadied him.

Goku smacked into the ground harder than V would have liked, Krillin tumbled across the ground but got away relatively unscathed and V landed solidly with Gohan restrained in her arms.

"Thanks, V." Gohan smiled back at her and V annoyingly noticed that Gohan was actually a half a head taller than her. She frowned at the height difference.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked suddenly noticing the look on V's face, was she angry he couldn't save himself?

"You're bigger than me." She let him go and looked him up and down.

"I've always been bigger than you." Gohan chuckled.

"I still have more years than you, though." V crossed her arms and squeezed her shoulders. She couldn't be angry at Gohan. Gohan was her brother, V silently reasoned with herself.

"V," Krillin said "I know you're a kid and you've spent most of your life stuck with three evil guys but now is not really the time to discuss this."

"There you are, insects." Vegeta charged them. V tried to think through this, strategize like Piccolo would but Vegeta was just too strong in this form.

 _His tail!_ V realized suddenly.

"We have to cut his tail." V whispered aloud "I'll distract him, cut his tail." V blasted off without hesitation.

"V, no!" Goku yelled trying to go after her but his body refused to let him, he fell back to his hands and knees "darn, I'm completely useless now."

"Don't worry, daddy." Gohan clenched his hands into fists and glared at Vegeta, Goku didn't really want Gohan or V for that matter going after Vegeta, for as much as they had grown they were still so small. Gohan seemed especially delicate in this situation, he didn't have the experience to fall back on like V did, he didn't have the years of training that Krillin or Goku had. Gohan was just a kid, Gohan shouldn't have been there.

"I'll help V." Gohan said "Krillin, you've got to cut his tail." Gohan blasted off.

"Gohan, no!" Goku yelled reaching after him, Gohan ignored him and went after his sister. V slipped past most of Vegeta's blows, relying on her speed to get the job done.

"When I catch you, you little ingrate, I'll show you how a real saiyan wins a fight." Vegeta smacked V into the ground with his tail and laughed "come on, you have to be better than this." Vegeta raised his foot over her still form "well, I'd say better luck next time." Vegeta sneered "but there won't be a next time!" Vegeta brought his foot down as V groaned and shifted a bit under the dirt.

"V, No!" Gohan gathered the energy in his hands and brought them to his forehead "Masenko-HA!" he screamed the energy out releasing everything he had. Vegeta's foot was mere inches from crushing V when he heard the blast coming toward him.

"What the!" Vegeta leapt into the air in time to dodge the attack and laughed "lucky you, Veroca." Vegeta smirked at Gohan, what was more fun than torturing a loved one? "He saved you just in time to get himself kill-" Vegeta felt it the second it touched his tail, he felt a huge weight drop from his back and the power that it gave him dissipate. He screamed as the transformation forced him to revert back to his base form.

"What-what have you done!" Vegeta shrieked "what have you done!" Vegeta turned blazing eyes on Krillin "you, you are going to pay for that one, "Vegeta clenched his hand into a fist "with your life!" Vegeta blasted off leaving a crater in his wake.

"Krillin!" Gohan tackled Vegeta mid-flight and they both crashed into the boulder.

"You little brat!" Vegeta grabbed Gohan by his skull and squeezed it "I'm going to enjoy this the most." Vegeta smiled evilly at him "because it seems to me that you are the one every single one of these weaklings wants to keep alive." Vegeta held Gohan at arm's length and smiled "where are they all now though." Vegeta blasted Krillin from the sky "found one."

"Krillin!" Gohan screamed.

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed "good game, kid, but here's where it ends." Vegeta pummeled Gohan's body as they hovered there in the sky. Gohan couldn't help but cry out, he wanted his daddy, he wanted Piccolo, He wanted his mommy but there was no one here, no one to help him.

"Where's all that power, Kid." Vegeta antagonized him "come on, show me that saiyan power!" he cackled to the sky, the whole earth seemed to tremble under that terrible laugh.

"It's right here." V grabbed Vegeta from behind and grabbed Gohan's leg with her tail before she threw Vegeta to the ground. V stood in front of Gohan like a human shield, she wrapped her tail around his waist to keep him up. He was hurt, he wasn't used to that kind of a beating. V glared at Vegeta, she'd be sure to return the favor. V hovered to the ground and laid Gohan there as she prepared to take on Vegeta for the last time.

"You won't trick me again!" V swore charging toward Vegeta. Vegeta laughed "fine, I won't." Vegeta charged her "I'll just kill you." He slammed his knee into her face, V grabbed his leg with her tail and yanked him down to deliver a power kick to his stomach. V watched him, studied him and finally nailed him in the head before he grabbed her and threw her into the sky, a second later, before V could regain herself an energy wave smacked her into the mountain peak.

Gohan groaned laying there, he wanted to help, but everything hurt so much, he didn't want to get hurt like that again, he just wasn't strong enough. All of that training and he was still useless. Tears filled his eyes as he assaulted himself with the negative feelings.

V felt a sudden wave of uselessness as well, as if her subconscious had just realized how pointless this was, all of that training and she could barely land a solid hit.

"Got you." Vegeta kicked her back and forth to himself.

 _What's the point_ she found herself thinking _I will never be strong enough to save this planet or these people_ V didn't mind the pain, she was used to the pain after all. _I am useless._

The thought resonated between V and Gohan without either knowing they were feeling it. Gohan didn't know his own thoughts were invading V's mind and causing her to lose her fighting spirit and V believed these thoughts were her own, deeply rooted in her past failures and a future that would forever be out of her reach. Perhaps a future she didn't deserve.

Goku watched in horror as V got her tail handed to her. This didn't make sense, she was doing fine before. What was wrong with her?

"I've gotta… get… up." Goku forced his body over onto his stomach "gotta…help…V." Goku's body gave out the second he got his knees under him. Goku looked around trying to find Krillin or Gohan. Krillin was still out but Gohan's energy was rising, not falling.

"He must be planning something. Goku smiled "that's my boy."

Gohan felt strange as he looked at that ball of light in the sky, there was something wrong about it. There was this weird energy surge pulsing inside him the longer he looked at it. "Ow…" Gohan groaned as the energy increased to the point it felt like it was going to pull his body apart. Then the pain stopped and Gohan was something of energy and power only.

V felt the cease of thought immediately and then she felt the power. The energy was familiar but it wasn't right.

"He's transforming." V realized looking over at Gohan. His clothes ripped as he grew.

"Gohan!" V cried out, he couldn't control it.

"What, no!" Vegeta yelled smacking V into the ground. "Stop it, stop it!" Vegeta yelled leaping onto Gohan "stop that right now." Vegeta's punches were useless against Gohan in this state, he couldn't feel, he couldn't think.

"His tail." Vegeta grabbed his tail with all the strength left in him and yanked but Gohan was growing and Vegeta wasn't strong enough. Vegeta wanted to scream, how could he not be strong enough to take on these _children_?

"Gohan!" V blasted Vegeta away from Gohan but didn't go near him, V had seen Gohan before like this and he had no control, he wouldn't recognize her or dad or Krillin. Gohan would be exactly as Frieza saw them, mindless apes.

"Gohan!" V couldn't help but call out as he reached his peak transformation and roared at the sky.

"No, I won't lose!" Vegeta powered up a blast.

"No!" V tackled him into the ground just barely making the blast miss Gohan. Gohan roared and stomped around while V struggled with Vegeta, she wouldn't let Vegeta hurt Gohan. If Gohan was okay then everything would be okay. V coached herself through the fight _if Gohan is okay then everything will be okay_. V slammed her knee into Vegeta's face and grabbed his shoulder to flip him over her shoulders into the dirt. Gohan's sensitive ears were drawn to the disruption and he stamped over to the scuffle.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta slammed V's head into the ground "he'll crush you too!" Vegeta yelled at her. He tried to jump away but V grabbed him and pushed him into the ground "I don't care as long as you're with me." V wrapped her arms around his neck as Gohan scooped them both up from the ground.

"Go ahead and kill us both then, brat!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan "you'll never see her again and I'll still win!" Vegeta challenged Gohan. Gohan squeezed the both of them in his hands but his eyes lingered on V. Something somewhere in his brain recognized her but the power was too much, he couldn't control it.

"It's okay, Gohan." V smiled through the pain, she would rather die by the hands of her brother than the hands of Vegeta.

 _its okay, Gohan."_ Gohan tried to figure out what was happening, his instincts told him to smash, crush destroy but this creature in his hands, something just as strong, something maybe even stronger didn't want to smash this thing.

 _It's okay, Gohan_ That smile, those eyes. Confused swept over the beast that Gohan had become.

 _It's okay, Gohan_ …

Gohan froze, staring at V, he hadn't released any pressure yet, he was still crushing both V and Vegeta but he wasn't pressing any harder. Vegeta winced as V wiggled around and nodded her head "Its okay, Gohan." V smiled "it's to save our family." Gohan froze at that word. Family, it was so familiar, it caused an ache in him so deep he opened his hand, releasing V… and Vegeta.

"Fools." Vegeta laughed throwing an energy blast out.

"No!" V jumped on top of Vegeta as the blast flew free. V cried out when the blast hit. The part of Gohan that was Gohan howled to the sky and he grabbed Vegeta again and threw him into the ground. V hit the ground after Vegeta. Gohan pounced on Vegeta, smashing his fists again and again into Vegeta's body. V had the vague notion of Gohan screaming out, demanding Vegeta to stop hurting her. V struggled to her feet, trying to brush off the pain like she always had done.

"You have to help them, Krillin." Goku said wrapping his hand around Krillin's "take this energy, it's from the planet, use it to defeat him." Goku looked at Krillin with a sobering look.

"I understand, Goku." Krillin said nervously "but don't you think you should give it to V, she's got a better chance don't you think?"

"She won't leave Gohan, it's got to be you." Goku struggled to stay conscience "please, Krillin."

"Right, I'll take care of it, Goku." Krillin looked to Gohan pummeling Vegeta's body into the ground "that is if Gohan doesn't already have it taken care of.

"Enough!" Vegeta screamed blasting Gohan into the sky "I will not lose to the likes of you." Vegeta threw an energy disk at Gohan's tail. Gohan howled in pain when his tail fell from his back and he shrank as he fell from the sky, right onto Vegeta.

Krillin took a place up high while V staggered over to Gohan. _I'm coming_ V thought through the pain _just hold on_ V tripped over the ground but didn't stop, she crawled as fast as she could until she reached her brother.

"Hey, Gohan." V grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him off of Vegeta. "Here we go, you're okay." V dragged Gohan from the crater he created as the energy seemed to press down on her again. She couldn't quite catch her breath, her body trembled but still she carried on pulling Gohan away.

Vegeta groaned and sat up "oh, that was a good try." He laughed "you almost had me there…" Vegeta turned blazing eyes on the two children "almost." He climbed to his feet "but almost is simply not enough, didn't I teach you that, Veroca?" Vegeta asked advancing on them. V struggled with Gohan, when did he get so heavy? V's vision split in two as the energy suffocated her, crushing her under its weight.

"When did you get so pathetic?" Vegeta asked "you're twice as strong now and three times as pathetic." Vegeta snatched her from the ground "tell me, Veroca, was it worth it just to die here?" V's eyes slipped past Vegeta and to Krillin, their last shot. V smiled at Vegeta "how could you understand something you've never had?"

"I understand power." Vegeta said "that's all that matters, what can you do with whatever it is you've found?"

"Have a family instead of stealing and hurting others." V said "be happy instead of being angry all the time and trying to get something you'll never have because you're bad and the bad guy doesn't win!" Vegeta tossed her aside without a second thought, she wasn't the one he wanted to hurt right now.

"Look at you now?" Vegeta Snarked "not so strong now are we, the young Saiyans are always more aggressive than older ones but you picked the wrong prince to challenge." Vegeta raised his hand with a blast ready "Well, no need to worry about this anymore." V looked up to see Vegeta standing over Gohan, ready to deliver the final blow.

"GOHAN!" V called out too far to lend any help. The seconds were like small eternities to V, it should have happened already, but it hadn't. Vegeta fell forward landing just beside Gohan and behind him a large man with a sword and crazier hair than even her father.

"Shame on you, picking on a little kid." Yajirobe flicked his nose and smiled at Krillin who was still sitting up on the mountain. "That's a pretty ball of energy you got there, why didn't you put it to use?" Yajirobe demanded as he picked Gohan up from the ground and walked him over to V. V swallowed the nausea rolling around in her stomach and pushed the pain to the back of her mind and leapt over to Gohan.

"Is he okay?" V asked Yajirobe hopefully.

"I think so, if he's anything like his dad he'll be just fine." Yajirobe smiled at V, V shifted around uncomfortably, none of them had actually accepted her yet. Yajirobe was the first person to not look at her like she was the bad guy.

"Come on, let's get you two squirts to your dad." Yajirobe scooped V into his other arm and waddled over to Goku.

"Thank goodness, you guys are okay." Goku tried to reach for them but his body was done for today. V tried to enjoy this moment but there was something in the pit of her stomach that told her it wasn't over.


	13. Chapter 13

V peered down at Gohan, he looked just the same as he had when she first saw him while he slept.

"You're-" Goku winced trying to pat V on the back "you're a good sister, V."

"He got hurt though." V pinched her face into a scowl. "I should have protected him better."

"No, V." Goku cough out trying to laugh "you kept him alive, you kept all of us alive." Goku had this way of looking at you, V noticed, you looked into his eyes and you just knew they'd never uttered a lie. V was sure she hadn't seen such innocent eyes ever in her life.

"You protected me." V said suddenly remembering what she had heard in her head before.

"Of course," Goku said "you're my daughter, I'd do anything for you." Goku wondered if having a daughter would be much different from a son. He had wondered from time to time about V when he was in other world, what she was like to live with, if she would eat as much as him or maybe if she would be tiny and broken from her hard life. But as he looked at her, her wide eyes and crazy hair, Goku wondered if V could somehow be his long lost daughter, He quickly dismissed the idea because that was ridiculous but he couldn't help but wonder if fate had planned for V all along. Maybe King Kai would know, he'd have to ask him sometime.

"You mean it?" V asked, she had never been someone's daughter.

"Yes, V, I mean it and I don't want you to ever think you're anything less." Goku finally managed to lift his arm and place it on her face "you're part of the family now." Goku gave Gohan a small squeeze, Gohan, sensing the safety of his father's embrace, curled against his side. V didn't have any more words, anymore questions, instead she just smiled at her father and her brother and breathed in a new beginning.

A blast crashed into the ground sending V, Goku, Gohan and Yajirobe flying across the ground.

"I'm not finished yet you imbeciles." Vegeta seethed stumbling over the rocky ground toward Yajirobe "you weasely little coward." Vegeta stormed "You cut my armor, you've disgraced me, Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta fell to his knee in front of Yajirobe's overturned body and slammed his fist into his face "I will kill you, one by one I will kill you all!" Vegeta continued pounding on Yajirobe while V searched for Gohan and Goku.

Krillin watched the blast from his spot on the rocks "no, he's still here." Krillin cursed struggling to hold onto the ball of energy. The ground jolted and staggered about.

"Wait." Krillin ordered himself as his friends were blown back and Vegeta approached Yajirobe screaming.

"Almost." Krillin concentrated the energy and brought his arm back "from the earth, to you, Vegeta!" Krillin yelled throwing the Spirit Bomb.

"How dare you _humiliate_ me like this." Vegeta roared "Me, a prince, I have pure royal blood running through my veins, who are you to attack me from behind like a coward!" Vegeta screamed at Yajirobe.

"From the Earth to you, Vegeta!" Krillin's voice rang out through the battle field, Vegeta leapt out of the way at the last second.

"Ha, you lose!" Vegeta whirled around throwing a blast at Krillin.

V felt the energy coming toward her. Her first thought was Vegeta but this energy felt like it was Goku's, she turned in time to see the ball, it looked powerful but something in her told her it was only for the bad. On instinct and gut feeling alone V spun out and kicked the energy back toward Vegeta.

Vegeta cackled to the sky "I win, I win!" he cackled over and over again "I win-" the ball struck it's target as V slid to the ground more tired than she had ever been in her life. V watched as the spirit bomb collided with Vegeta, the blast exploding and sending his body to the sky. V dropped to her knees and let her head fall to the ground as she closed her eyes "we did it."

V slowly regained consciousness just in time to see Krillin with a sword to Vegeta.

"No, Krillin, show him better." Goku said "if we kill him here, like this, we won't be any better than him." Goku said. V had a sick feeling in her stomach as came to, Vegeta had to die, here and now. V sat back on her heels and glanced around in a daze. Gohan was laying on the ground just beyond Goku's body. Vegeta would have killed Gohan without a second thought, what did dad think he was doing? V shook herself and leapt from her spot. V grabbed the sword from Krillin.

"You are a killer." V stated factually, she wasn't angry, she wasn't sad, she just knew what Vegeta was and she knew he would come back and take revenge.

"This again?" Vegeta coughed out, he knew how to play on V's mind. "What is your new family going to think of you?" Vegeta slid toward his space pod.

"Stop it right there." V ordered.

"V…" Goku called "please, think about what you're doing."

"I am, Dad, he hurt Gohan, he hurt you, he killed your friends and he'll come back." V narrowed her eyes at him. "He's bad, Dad, we can't let him go." V tried to reason with him.

"V, you're better than this." Goku said "think of what you'll teach Gohan if you do this." Goku tried to reason with her.

"But he'll come back." V's hands started to shake "he's bad… he's… he's…"

"He's a person, V." Goku said "there is nothing wrong with showing someone mercy, V, it doesn't make you weak."

"But…" V closed her eyes and dropped the sword, Goku was right and V didn't want any part in spoiling her pure hearted brother. "get out of here, Vegeta." V opened her eyes and met Vegeta's as the pod door slid shut "if you come back… we'll be waiting." V fell to her knees and watched Vegeta disappear into the sky.

 _I am weak_ V thought as Krillin climbed to his feet and rested his hand on her shoulder "Goku is usually right about these sorts of things." He offered a smile, V wanted to smile back but she couldn't muster it, this was a mistake and she knew it.

"Hey, look!" Krillin pointed to a large plane in the sky. "You ready to meet your mom, kid?" Krillin ruffled her hair and went over to see Goku. V climbed to her feet and staggered over to Gohan and fell back to her knees, she had never felt so weak in her life.

"We did it Gohan." V rested her head on Gohan's chest and sighed, content for the moment. V might have believed that letting Vegeta go was a mistake but at least they were safe for now.

"Gohan!" V heard the voice before she saw the woman. The Woman ran from the plane, she was in good shape, her hair twisted into a neat bun as she charged forward. Goku and Krillin flinched as she ran yelling Gohan. V wasn't sure whether this was a threat or not but she gathered the last of her strength and pulled Gohan into her arms. The woman leapt over Goku and landed in front of her and Gohan.

"My baby." The woman reached for him but V pulled him away.

"Who are you?" V demanded trying to hide her fatigue but her vision was starting to split.

"I'm his mother." Chichi said with narrowed eyes, who was this girl anyway, who was she to keep her from her baby boy?

"Mom!" V exclaimed happily lifting Gohan up to her "Gohan said you were really nice." V said as Chichi took Gohan into her arms.

"Chichi." Goku said "this is V, she's our new daughter." Goku smiled proudly at V, V shifted around uncomfortably as Chichi scrutinized her.

"She has a tail." Chichi noted aloud "and who cut her hair like that?" Chichi didn't know what to think of this wild looking girl in front of her. She was rough looking, she had a scar on her forehead and Chichi was sure this girl had never seen a shower or a dress in her life.

"She's a saiyan, Chichi." Goku said "just like me and Gohan."

"My hair has always been like this." V said patting at her hair but she didn't know what was wrong with it, it was just hair. V tried to get to her feet but there was no need, she fell back on her butt and swayed.

"Are you hurt?" Chichi reached for V but V shook her head "sleepy." V yawned and let herself fall back onto the ground.

"Gohan said we would all be a family together." V said sleepily as the world faded out.

Chichi looked at this strange girl on the ground, she was battered and bruised and so tiny when she was asleep but Chichi wasn't so sure about her, she supposed she had always wanted a more kids but this was not her daughter, this was a strange alien that had nearly gotten Gohan killed multiple times.

"I'm taking Gohan to the plane." Chichi proclaimed staring at V as if V were a monster. V caught that look just before she passed out.

"Chichi, what's wrong?" Goku asked as Bulma and Roshi lifted him onto a stretched.

"She's not our child, Goku." Chichi said "you can't just pick up any child and tell her she's part of the family now. That is an alien, an alien that used to be with the aliens that tried to blow up this planet." Chichi shook her head "she's not my daughter, Goku."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Chichi?" Bulma went to V and scooped her up into her arms "She's just a little girl." Bulma held V to her chest and walked her back over to Goku.

"She's a little girl that almost got my boy killed." Chichi snapped before running into the plane.

"Let me see her, Bulma." Goku winced trying to move again but Bulma set V on Goku's chest. V curled up on her father's chest and wrapped her tail around his waist.

"It's gonna be okay, V." Goku spoke into V's crazy hair. Goku didn't think Chichi would react this way but it would be okay in the end, Goku just knew Chichi would warm up to V eventually, who wouldn't like her? Goku smiled at V laying on his chest, it was funny, he didn't notice how small she was until just now.

Chichi cradled Gohan in her hands, he had a large t-shirt covering him now while the others sat in solemn silence. The weight of the consequences of their battle pressing down on each of them.

"We'd better get the others." Master Roshi said factually as the plane flew over the first battle field. Goku frowned "there has to be something we can do." He thought frustrated. V stirred on his chest and he quickly smoothed his features, she didn't need to see a frown first thing but she didn't wake.

"Yamcha…" Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears slip out silently. V shifted again and scrunched her face "Ve…ro." V's teeth clenched and relaxed and she turned her face into Goku's chest.

"There…there might be something." Krillin said suddenly "other Dragon Balls." Krillin dug his fingers into his knees.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma yelled at him "why didn't you say something sooner?" she raised her fist.

"I'm not even sure it's something we can use." Krillin threw his hands up to cover his face but Bulma dissolved into tears again before she could hurt him.

"Vegeta did mention something about other dragon balls, on a place called Namek." Krillin said "What's Namek?" Master Roshi asked.

"It's a planet." V said suddenly, Big eyes peering out at everyone from Goku's chest.

"Hey there, V, how are you doing?" Goku asked kindly.

"I'm okay." V said not moving "is Gohan awake yet?" V tried to find him among the others but that woman, the one that was supposed to be her mom had him tucked into her arms.

"Not yet," Goku said "but what do you know about Namek?"

"It's the place where Piccolo is from, the place the dragon balls are from." V looked up at Goku "I was there before, when I was smaller, Raditz wanted to find the dragon balls so he sent me to find out if they were real."

"And you saw them?" Krillin asked. V nodded "but I told him they weren't, but they are."

Chichi didn't miss how young V sounded when she spoke. Chichi looked at Gohan. Reminding herself that Gohan got hurt because of this girl.

"Do you know how to get there?" Krillin asked hopefully. V looked to Krillin finally "Maybe in my space pod, it might still be in the computer.

"But there's a shot." Krillin leapt over the others and snatched V off of Goku "you're saying there's a chance.

"Yes." V said "a tiny one." V hung there, her tail limp from lack of energy.

"That's all we need!" Krillin squeezed her to him "thank you, V." Krillin placed her back on Goku and ran to Bulma "we have a chance, Bulma."

"Then we have to take it, at all costs." Bulma wailed.

"V…" Gohan groaned "can we really save Piccolo?" Gohan peered over at V who had resumed her position curled up on Goku's chest.

"Maybe." V repeated, this hope that she saw glimmering in all their eyes was a waste of time, hoping never got her anything, but maybe she wasn't doing it right because Gohan's eyes made her soften slightly and she smiled "if we can get to Namek, yes, we can save him."

"You're not going anywhere." Chichi said firmly, V was taken aback by the ferocity of Chichi's declaration. "You are going to stay home with me and catch up on your studies." Chichi fixed Gohan with a stern look.

"But, Mom." Gohan whined "what about Piccolo!" Gohan stared up at his mother with wide sad eyes.

"Leave the saving the world to the adults." Chichi said.

"Are you telling V no too?" Gohan demanded feeling his mother didn't want him to go simply because she thought he was too small to go. Chichi froze, she didn't want to talk about that big eyed girl laying on her husband's chest. No, the alien girl who nearly got her baby killed.

"We're not talking about her, we're talking about you, you are too young to go." Chichi said

"But V is even younger than me." Gohan whined.

"Am not!" V puffed her cheeks out. "We're the same."

"Gohan, V is not my child you are." Chichi snapped at him frustrated, a silence fell over the plane as Gohan stared at his mother, he couldn't believe her.

"But… she's my sister…" Gohan looked to V "V saved me and the planet." Gohan said quietly, he thought his mother would be happy to have a daughter, she always talked about a having a big family.

"No, she's not." Chichi said "She's a girl that helped that monster kidnap you." Chichi refused to look at V, she would not fall for those eyes. V sat staring into her lap.

"Chichi." Goku said gently "she's just a kid." Goku managed to raise his arm enough to lay his hand on V's back "why don't you like her?"

V felt the tears filling up her eyes. V tried to hold them back, the worst thing she could imagine was crying in front of everyone here.

"I don't care, she brought those monsters here." Chichi tried to think of a way to make them see, make them all see that V may have been tiny and young and seemingly innocent but beneath it was the same evil as her friends. V would turn on them one day, she couldn't be trusted any more than that spikey hair man could be.

"Chichi, they were here for me and that's the only reason, V was just dragged along." Goku wanted to make Chichi see the V that he had seen, the one that was ready to die for Gohan, the one that fought with every ounce of her being for a planet she hardly knew, but Chichi had her nose in the air and set her jaw. Goku knew when to surrender and when to regroup, he sighed and pulled V down onto his chest "You're still my daughter." Goku whispered "and Gohan's sister." Goku did his best to muss her hair but movement was limited and difficult "don't worry, V," Goku said with certainty "she'll come around."

V stared at her mother, she wasn't so sure but Gohan hung over her shoulder like a baby and he smiled at V _we're going to get Piccolo back_ Gohan's thought was fierce, V nodded and smiled back, Piccolo accepted her, he accepted her as the damaged, tainted little monster she was. _I'll get him back_ V thought _I'll get him back, no matter what it takes._

The screams V heard were horrible, V watched Gohan and Krillin shaking in their hospital gowns but V didn't know this kind of fear.

"Why aren't we helping?" V demanded hotly.

"He's just being a baby." Chichi spat folding her arms.

"Gohan, Veroca and Krillin please." A pleasant voice called out.

"I think I feel better now!" Krillin bolted from his chair.

"Yeah, me too!" Gohan leapt up after Krillin.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chichi and Master Roshi ran after the two and carried them into the room.

"Veroca you too!" Chichi snapped. V flinched but scampered after Chichi anyway.

V walked in ready to fight but when she got in the nurses where bandaging Goku up while another looked over Gohan and Krillin.

"You must be Veroca," A woman lifted V up onto the bed beside Gohan and pushed V's hair out of the way.

"How do you feel?" The woman asked with a smile as she ran her hands over V's arms and legs and stomach and back.

"Oh my…" the woman gasped. "You have a…"

"She's got a tail, so what?" Chichi snapped "I can't imagine that's the strangest thing you've ever seen." Chichi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You must be her mother." The nurse plastered on an even bigger smile "She's gorgeous and she has your hair."

"What!" Chichi gasped "no she's…"

"Lovely children." The nurse said ruffling Gohan and V's hair "they're healing well, Veroca's ribs aren't even bruised anymore and Gohan's head injuries are almost completely healed."

"Thank you." Chichi bit out, that was the third time they had mistaken V for her child and V's hair was wild and filthy and looked more like Goku's if you asked her. V looked at the floor, she didn't want to see the disgust on Chichi's face at the idea of being V's mother. V sighed and her tail fell to the bed.

"V, you're healing really fast." Gohan said trying to draw her attention away from Chichi, Gohan still couldn't figure out what was so wrong with V that Chichi would dislike her so much.

"I just do that." V sighed, she knew exactly what Gohan was doing. Over the last few months it was like V didn't even have to read Gohan's expressions anymore, she just knew what he was feeling and usually the general idea of what he was thinking.

"Is it because you're a full saiyan?" Gohan asked scooching closer to her, she seemed to like the closeness.

"Dad isn't healing fast." V noted "so I don't think so." V glanced out the window, _I promise I'll get you back, Piccolo._ V kicked at the air and sighed, she missed the days of training in the wasteland. She missed Piccolo yelling at her and their stupid little fights and the way it was just the three of them. Mostly though, V felt a palpable absence from her since Piccolo was gone. Dad had told her it was okay to be sad about Piccolo being gone but this didn't feel like sadness. V slid off the bed and sat against Goku's healing machine on the floor. Goku and Gohan looked at each other and then at V, they wanted to do something but Goku was pretty sure it was Piccolo again, she really missed him.

 _Poor V_

V felt the insufferable pressure of pity as her brother and her father stared at her, it made her angry, she didn't need pity, she didn't even want them to know what she was feeling or thinking but she couldn't just pretend that she wasn't feeling empty.

"Calm down, V." Goku instructed urgently. V suddenly noticed the energy swirling around the room, the doctors and nurses back against the wall and Gohan sitting in front of her holding her hands.

"I miss him too." Gohan said "but it's just for now, Bulma will find your ship and then we'll be able to get to Namek." V swallowed the anger and the emptiness, she smoothed her expression and settled her energy, she just had to remember that this had not always been her life. Thinking back, V was punished just for showing too much emotion or betraying too much with an expression. She had to go back to that now, because she couldn't bear the looks the others were giving her.

"I don't think mom is going to let you go to Namek." V tried to whisper but Chichi's sharp eyes and sharper ears slid toward the two on the floor and V sat back, pretending she hadn't noticed.

"Darn right you're not going." Chichi said to Gohan "you're going to stay home and catch up on your studies."

"But mom!" Gohan whined.

"No." Chichi snapped "not another word about it, I'm your mother and what I say goes."

"But I promised him, Mom." Gohan jumped to his feet and staggered a few steps. V's tail uncurled and steadied Gohan without a thought to it. V and Gohan moved more like one being than like two children from different sides of the galaxy. Chichi didn't miss that and didn't like it either, Gohan was not going to be corrupted by this delinquent.

"I'll take care of him." V said looking Chichi in the eye, Chichi made the mistake of looking back into V's and she narrowed her eyes at her as well "who says you're going? Chichi Snapped "You still have to catch up on your work too, and there is a little miss personality pageant coming up that you are going to enter." V stared at this overbearing woman and glanced at Gohan "but… why do you care if I go?" V asked confused.

"If you're going to be living in my house then you are going to be educated and behave like a lady." Chichi said trying to cover her outburst "and I've already made you a dress for the pageant."

"Who's entering a pageant?" Bulma asked as she threw the door open and brandished a remote that looked just like the one used to control the space pods.

"Where'd you get that?" V reached Bulma in one leap "that looks like…"

"Master Roshi and I went back to the battle field and we found it, Vegeta must have dropped it before he left." V grabbed it without thinking.

"Don't snatch things young lady." Chichi snapped giving V's hand a smack. V flinched and dropped the remote "I-I'm…" V looked to Gohan for an answer but he just shrugged "I'm sorry?" V asked more than apologized.

"Honestly, didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Chichi threw her hands into the air, _what was wrong with these people, didn't they care that this girl was a little savage. Honestly she might even be worse than Goku._ Chichi folded her arms and tried to think of a way to ingrain some manners into V.

"Sorry." V picked the remote up and handed it back to Bulma, sliding her eyes toward Chichi V hoped that Chichi understood that V was trying. Chichi did see _maybe it's not too late after all_ Chichi smiled a tiny smile then turned her eyes on Gohan "now get back into bed and finish your English homework." Chichi said pleasantly but with a dangerous undertone. Gohan knew when to push his mother and this was not one of those times. Giving up for now, Gohan slid back into his bed and pulled out his book.

"Don't worry about it, Kido." Bulma smiled "with this remote we should be able to bring the spaceships straight to us."

"Oh wow, you know how to work that?" V asked, she had never met anyone other than those who had a space pod that knew how to work them

"Of course I can." Bulma said "I can work anything."

"Wow, you're so smart!" V clapped, Chichi ignored the youthfulness that peeked out more and more from V the longer Chichi was around V.

"Watch this." Bulma poked at a few buttons "We just punch in our coordinates and Viola!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Did you bring them here, here?" V asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Bulma asked oblivious, V sighed "they're going to bust through the hospitol then." V said.

"Oops." Bulma cringed. A beep interrupted their preparation. V recognized the destruction first.

"The alien space crafts have spontaneously combusted." A newsman announced looking like he had been standing a bit too close.

"Oh no!" Bulma exclaimed "now we'll never get to Namek." Bulma fell back onto the floor and flew into a tantrum. "we were so close!" she wailed to the ceiling.

"I thought you could work anything." V said confused, it looked right.

"I can, your alien technology is stupid!" She screamed at V.

"Watch your mouth!" Chichi snapped "it's not Veroca's fault you messed up." Chichi seethed, who was Bulma to yell at V when she didn't do anything wrong? The room froze, Chichi seemed to be getting angry on V's behalf more and more frequently. After the way she acted at first to V the others were sure Chichi wouldn't put up with her for long but Goku just laid their and smiled. V and Chichi were perfect for each other, he knew it the second he saw how protective V was of Gohan.

"You sure seem defensive for a girl that's not your daughter, Chichi." Krillin smirked, Chichi turned blazing eyes on him "she's still a five year old girl." Chichi snapped "and Bulma doesn't need to blame V for something that's not her fault."

"I'll blame whoever I want!" Bulma screeched, V threw her hands up, covering her ears to lessen the sonic blow.

"Oh, yeah!" Chichi snarled back.

"Hello." A large black man stood outside the window, V looked at his feet and found a carpet hovering in midair. V's jaw dropped "you're a genie!" She exclaimed jumping onto the carpet. "Do you grant wishes!" V grabbed his pant leg.

"No, little one. I'm here to deliver a message." The genie looked at V and smiled "you're Goku's girl."

"Yes!" V beamed up at the man "My name is V."

"It's a pleasure to meet you V, I am Mr. Popo." Mr. Popo lifted V up into his arms, there was something strangely enticing about this girl. Mr. Popo generally liked everybody but V was really something else, just like her father and her brother, you just had to love them.

"What's the message?" Bulma snapped, tears still slipping from her eyes.

"Kame sent me. Before he passed, he told me of a ship." Mr. Popo looked at all the injured warriors in the room.

"A ship?" Bulma leapt to her feet "oh tell me tell me tell me."

"Yes, the ship that Kame came from when he was sent to Earth." Mr. Popo explained.

"How do you know this ship will be fast enough?" Bulma asked "there's no telling where Kame actually came from." Bulma pointed out.

"You're right, that is why I will take one of you with me to see the ship." Mr. Popo placed V back on the window sill and looked to Bulma "I hear you're the ship expert here."

"Well…" Bulma looked Mr. Popo up and down, he seemed harmless enough but he was just so _creepy_ looking!

"She can make anything work!" V stated proudly.

"I'm sure she can young one." Mr. Popo smiled at V then turned his attention back to Bulma "if you'd please get on, there's not much time to waste."

"I…uhu…" Bulma looked to Krillin "why don't you take him." Bulma nudged Krillin forward "he'll be able to do a lot more heavy lifting than I ever could." Bulma forced a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry but strength is not what we need right now." Mr. Popo said patiently "we need brains, but if that's not you I will go elsewhere." Mr. Popo started to leave but Bulma grabbed the edge of the carpet "now you wait just a second there buddy." She seethed "I am the smartest woman if not person on this planet, if anyone can figure this ship of yours out, it's me!"

"Perfect, please get on now so we can be off." Mr. Popo smiled but Bulma realized she just got duped.

"But I…" Bulma cast a glance at the others and "don't you think one of them would be much more useful?"

"No, I don't need a fighter." Mr. Popo said again "now we really must be off."

"Do you want to help Yamcha or not!" Krillin snapped.

"Of course I do!" Bulma yelled back, she sighed and climbed onto the window, Master Roshi stood behind her "I'll give you a hand."

"Don't even think about it!" Bulma snapped, Master Roshi leapt back just avoiding Bulma's fist. V watched everyone a little confused. Bulma was afraid, why was she doing something that scared her so much and why wasn't anyone doing anything to help. Bulma screamed and V leapt up from the floor.

"Where'd she go?" V asked unable to figure out why no one was doing anything.

"It's okay, V." Goku smiled amused at V's actions "Mr. Popo is a good guy."

"Oh…" V let her fists drop and hopped over on top of Goku's machine bed. Chichi stepped in front of her and dangled a book in front of her.

"What's that?" V asked trying to decipher the strange symbols on the front.

"If you're going to be living on Earth you have to be able to read Earthling language." Chichi opened the book, V jumped at the sound it made "See it makes the sounds of each letter so you can practice on your own." V pulled the book into her lap and turned the pages, she copied the sounds and traced the letters as she went. Chichi smiled, at least the girl didn't give her any lip about it. Goku watched V study the letters and smiled _I think V's growing on Chichi._ Goku glanced over at Gohan in his bed with his own book only Gohan wasn't looking at his book, he was smiling at V as she mimicked the book with such intensity it made Gohan want to laugh. The scene was funny to everyone in the room but no one dared to laugh because they didn't want to embarrass V and even more so, no one wanted to provoke Chichi's wrath. Instead, everyone watched the two children in the room perform the incredibly ordinary task of studying. Krillin and Goku had never gone to school, neither had Chichi or Master Roshi come to think of it. Chichi sat and begin knitting while the others enjoyed the peace that had settled over the room as kids did what they were supposed to be doing, not fighting, not protecting an entire planet, but learning and healing and enjoying the company of friends and family.

V felt the eyes, the peace, the strangeness of what an Earthling considered normal. She enjoyed it, she enjoyed it because she knew it was only temporary. V was a saiyan of course, she was meant to fight but this moment was nice too, she didn't know when or if it would happen again. She had learned one very important lesson from Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, when you did get a moment like this, you enjoyed it. You enjoyed every second of it.


	14. Chapter 14

The night was still as V made her way out of the house and to the hospital, man life had gotten easier since she learned to fly but this pet cloud Goku let her use was nice to. V allowed the Nimbus to carry her to the hospital.

"Daddy." V leapt through the window as soundlessly as possible and tiptoed to the bed.

"Daddy, are you awake?" V peered over the edge, just barely able to see him in the strange machine. V sighed and climbed on top of the machine and curled up like a cat on a couch and closed her eyes, just the smell of her father was enough to calm her. V focused on that smell and not the absence nagging at her every second of the day or the distrust she felt from Chichi. Honestly, V tried to ignore other people's feelings, her own were already so hard to understand. In V's life, feelings and emotions were very limited and now she was feeling a whole range of things she wasn't aware she could feel. Like how V learned that looks could be more than threats, they could be like Goku's and invite her in with warmth and acceptance. They could also be like Chichi's which were guarded and suspicious and then they could be like Gohan's, Gohan's eyes reflecting a kind of innocence and purity she could never even dream of. That's how she knew Gohan was so good, because she didn't know enough about good to imagine it.

"Hey, V." Goku yawned "what are you doing here so late? Chichi is going to flip." Goku yawned again but tried to keep himself from falling back to sleep before he knew if V was okay.

"What's a pageant?" V asked, this impending pageant thing Chichi and Bulma kept going on about was insufferable. Bulma talked with Chichi more about the pageant than the ship they were taking to Namek, not that V had had much success getting the okay for Gohan. V was pretty sure Chichi would be satisfied after the pageant but Chichi was so hard to read sometimes and V didn't really want to do this pageant anyway.

"A pageant is something that girls do and get all dressed up for and stuff like that." Goku had seen a pageant exactly once and that was because Chichi made him go, it was then that Chichi had said she wanted a daughter. Maybe Chichi wanted a girlier daughter, maybe that was what she didn't like about V.

"I don't want to wear that stupid dress." V pouted to her father "I look stupid and Piccolo and everyone would laugh at me if they saw me in it." V curled into a tighter ball and stared at the wall.

"Awe, it can't be that bad." Goku tried to reassure her but when Chichi put her mind to something there was no changing it.

"It scares me." V said sounding small.

"Me too." Goku said honestly "but hey, at least she's doing something with you." Goku was always the one to look for the light rather than staring into the dark.

"The dress is so big though and I can't fight in it." V's tail swished back and forth with her anxiety "and she wants me to hide my tail in the skirt of the dress, I like my tail." V said in a tiny voice.

"Awe, V, she means well." Goku said trying to free his arm from the machine but they really got him in good this time and with his body so weak he mind as well have been a prisoner here.

"She barely lets Gohan play at all, she wants him to stay study all day." Goku didn't agree with that but he knew his wife "But she thinks it's what's best for him, she's just doing what she thinks is best for you."

"But the people at the place are weird." V scrunched her nose up at her father. Goku laughed "people always seem strange at first, V, you gotta give them a chance." Goku smiled at V "promise me you'll give Chichi's ideas a chance this time and next time I'll tell her to try something you like."

"You're gonna take on mom!" V exclaimed, there was one lesson she learned quickly. No one took on, Chichi.

"I told you already, V, I'd do anything for you." Goku looked at the sky "now it's getting late, if Chichi wakes up and finds you gone she's gonna freak out."

"Do I have to go?" V asked "It's so weird to sleep inside, I can't see the stars and the sky and mom said I can't have a fire in the house."

"Chichi can be super strict on rules." Goku admitted "but she's gotta get used to you just as much as you've got to get used to her."

"Okay." V sighed and climbed into the machine for a moment "We'll come see you tomorrow, dad." V wrapped her arms around Goku's head and her tail around his neck.

"That's my girl." Goku smiled as V leapt back through the window and called for nimbus. He saw Chichi's softening toward V but he was a little worried they were going to clash more often than not and with him stuck in this stupid hospital there was no way he could do anything. _V will have to face this on her own sooner or later_ Goku monitored her energy as she made her way home, he closed his eyes and reached for Chichi's and Gohan's energies too, just to make sure. They were sleeping "Good." Goku said "Chichi won't know that V left in the middle of the night." Goku laughed "man, that wouldn't do any good."

V yawned as Chichi zipped up the dress behind her and V's tail hang limply from fatigue, she hadn't slept all night. After she came home she sat outside and watched the sky, but her mind would just not rest. She was worried for today, the questions and the people and having to keep her tail down all day was so much work and her head was already hurting.

"There, now you look like a little lady." Chichi scrutinized V in the dress, it was a perfect fit but V didn't seem happy.

"Do I have to?" V tried one last time.

"Yes, Bulma and everyone is going to be there and you are going to win it too." Chichi smiled at V's hair, there wasn't a lot to do with it but at least she got it back into a pony tail. Looking at V like this Chichi wondered if V was really all that different from any other little girl. Then V's tail started to rise as V shook herself awake.

"Tail." Chichi chastised V. V coiled her tail around her waist just hidden under the poof of the skirt, she had just gotten used to having it behind her. V sighed and sat down. Chichi pulled V's foot out and slipped the tiny pink slippers onto it.

"You'll get used to it." Chichi smiled sure of herself "I can't imagine you've worn a dress before now." V shook her head "Well, sometimes it takes time to get used to things we've never done before." Chichi nodded and climbed back to her feet. She let V hop down and trail after her.

"Is that what you're doing?" V asked hopefully.

"What's that?" Chichi asked although she felt she knew already.

"Getting used to me, to having a daughter?" V looked at Chichi with those big eyes of hers, there was a resemblance to Goku, the hair and the eyes. Chichi supposed those were saiyan features but still, it was there and it was hard to ignore.

"Let's get going, Bulma is waiting for us." Chichi walked ahead, V wasn't sure if that was an answer or not but she trailed after her mother anyway.

"Oh wow, V!" Gohan emerged from his room in a little suit and tie and grabbed V's hands "you look pretty." V blushed deep read "thank you." Chichi had told her to say that when someone gives you a compliment or a present or does something nice for you.

"Come on, you're gonna have fun." Gohan assured V, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the air craft Bulma had brought.

"Don't you look nice, V?" Bulma smiled at V, _of course she'd think so_ V thought _She's always dressing weird._

"You're definitely going to win." Gohan said buckling himself in. V mimicked him and Chichi sat up with Bulma.

"See, mom is getting used to you." Gohan whispered. V smiled, that was the point of doing this after all, to show her mom she could be a regular little girl too. V didn't think she could but that's what dad said, if V showed Chichi she could be normal if she tried then Chichi wouldn't be so scared of her.

V swallowed hard as she walked into the building. Bulma and Chichi walked on either side of her and Gohan. V had faced death time and time again, had witnessed massacre by the hand of the most brutal tyrant in the universe but nothing V had done before could prepare her for this. Girls her age and bigger walked around in poufy dresses and with foul smelling hair that stuck up in stranger ways than hers and Goku's and Gohan's.

"Come on. V, don't drag your feet." Chichi pulled V along "Gohan, go find your seat in the audience.

"Right." Gohan nodded his head and smiled at V "you'll do great." He assured her before running off to the seats. V chewed on her lip as Chichi led her back through the throng of other girls and mothers. V had never wanted to give up on something in her life but this was madness, Vegeta would laugh at her, Raditz would kill her. V could just imagine the look on Piccolo's face when he heard about this, he'd never look at her like a warrior again.

"V, come on." Chichi pulled on her but V planted her feet "I can't." V whispered shaking her head "I'm a warrior, I can't be seen like this."

"V, don't be ridiculous." Chichi snapped "you're a little girl." Chichi rolled her eyes "and little girls don't fight or throw blasts or defend planets."

"Then what do little girls do?" V asked utterly confused, that was literally her whole existence in one sentence.

"They dress up and study and listen to their m- adults" Chichi corrected quickly.

"But…" V let Chichi drag her along but this couldn't be right, V couldn't imagine a whole planet where all the girls were so useless. V kicked at the ground, scuffing her shoes.

"Stop that." Chichi snapped "those were a gift from Bulma."

"Sorry." V mumbled ignoring the looks from the other girls there. They had a weird fiery look in their eyes when they looked at V. V could almost compare it to a fighters look ready to take on an opponent.

"Are you sure girls don't fight here?" V asked not too sure anymore.

"Look at these, girls." Chichi said "does it look like they've seen a fight in their life?" Chichi huffed.

"No." V admitted but they were sure serious about something. V didn't understand this, not any of this but she understood there was something these girls were fighting for and V wasn't so sure she wanted to stand in their way.

"What's your name?" A girl with curly red hair leaned into V's faced. V leaned away "what's your name?" V asked a bit on the defense, she didn't want anything to do with any of these girls.

"Amanda." The girl smiled "you're new this year." Amanda said obviously.

"Yeah, Earth is a nice planet." V smiled, at least this girl was being friendly. Amanda furrowed her brows at V's strange response. V noticed Amanda's expression and tried to run the conversation back through her head and find her mistake. V laughed "oh, you meant to the pageant."

"Yeah." Amanda giggled, V scrunched her face at the wired noise that came out of Amanda's mouth. It was so tiny, that wasn't how you laughed. V liked how Goku laughed, it was loud and real and made you want to laugh too. This girl's laugh was just a sound.

"What's your name?" Amanda asked again.

"V, I'm a saiyan." V smiled and let her tail peak out under her dress "what planet are you from?"

"Uh…" Amanda couldn't figure out what that brown furry thing was wriggling around V's legs and she couldn't understand V's strange responses. "Earth." Amanda said for lack of any other response to the question.

"That's nice." V said "my mom is an Earthling." V nodded toward Chichi "she doesn't like me very much right now. I think she's afraid, but my brother and my dad say she'll like me soon, especially if I do this thing here." V looked at her dress and at the people and shivered "but it's hard because I don't understand people here and this dress is so big!" V held the dress out for Amanda to see "How can I fight in this?" V examined Amanda's dress, it was even bigger than V's "how do you fight in yours?"

"I don't silly." Amanda laughed her strange small laugh again "well I don't fight at all but you're not supposed to fight in dresses anyway."

"Oh yeah." V just remembered what Chichi said "my mom just told me that girls don't fight on this planet."

"Not a lot of girls anyway." Amanda said. "Hey!" Amanda grabbed V's arm "you should come sit next to me." Amanda pulled V along, V let her because at least Amanda was being nice and not looking at V like she wanted to fight her.

"Just a second young lady." Chichi snapped eyeing Amanda "where are you taking Veroca?" Chichi folded her arms and looked the little girl down, no one was going to sabotage her contestant.

"I just wanted her to sit next to me." Amanda said in her tiny voice folding her hands behind her back. Chichi scrutinized the girl from head to toe. Amanda had won the pageant for the last four years in each division she had entered. Amanda would be V's biggest competition but looking at V and looking at Amanda Chichi almost wished Amanda was hers because V walked with too much power behind her, she moved her arms and legs about wildly and uncaring of who they hit. And that tail of hers, that insufferable tail of hers kept ruining the lay of the dress.

"Alright." Chichi said still suspicious "but no funny business." Chichi waved her finger at Amanda.

"Never." Amanda grabbed V's hand and pulled her onto the stage where the other girls were already taking their seats. "Here." Amanda tried to push V down into the spot but V was too entranced by everything around her, the people, the lights, she felt like she had fallen into another dimension.

"V, we have to sit." Amanda whispered.

"Okay." V took one more look around and crossed her legs under her.

"Like this, V." Amanda showed her how to sit with her legs folded under her. V couldn't figure out why it mattered.

"And sit like this." Amanda straightened her back and folded her hands in her lap. V didn't ask the questions she wanted to, she just did what Amanda did and hoped that it would be enough to satisfy her new mom.

"Welcome to the little miss princess pageant!" A man with a microphone hollered to the audience. Music began and the crowd clapped and V was pretty sure she was going to be sick. There was something about all the stares and the cameras that made her want to run away. V couldn't explain the feeling, of all the things she should have wanted to run away from, weak earthlings and little girls that were smaller than her, with power levels so low she could barely feel them, was not on the top of that list.

"Are you okay, V?" Gohan asked from the audience. V heard him although he was only speaking at a regular voice level, but V was pretty sure she could pick Gohan's voice out of an entire planet if she had to. V shook her head "I'm gonna be sick." She spoke a little more quietly and hopped that Gohan would hear her. By the concern in Gohan's eyes, V was sure he heard.

"Don't be scared." Amanda said taking V's hand "they just want to see you." Amanda pulled V forward with the other girls. V remembered the rehearsals but at that moment her body froze up, she'd rather fight Vegeta again than stay on that stage.

"It's okay." Amanda said calmly "smile." Amanda flashed a big smile at V, V tried to do the same but she felt the shakiness of it and knew it was unconvincing.

"That's it!" Amanda exclaimed, V knew a lie, she could spot one anywhere without even looking for one and she knew Amanda was lying about her smile but V understood why. It was the same reason V would tell Gohan its okay again and again in the bleakest of fights, because sometimes the lie was worth it just to get someone to hold on one more second. Then V did smile, her stomach hadn't settled at all but she smiled because at least she didn't feel alone anymore.

"You're contestants, ladies and gentlemen." The announcer sidestepped and the girls walked out. Calling out each name, V flinched when he said Veroca instead of V. of course her mother would say Veroca because V wasn't a name. V sighed and Amanda giggled. "My mom always has them call me Amanda, but I really go by Mandy." Amanda squeezed V's hand.

"Look at that folks." The announcer awed "Amanda is helping young V through her very first pageant. Give it up for them ladies and gentlemen." The announcer clapped and the audience clapped and V still wanted to hide but Mandy held onto her hand so tightly V began to wonder if She even could pull her hand free. Mandy stopped an extra few seconds to pose with V. V let her hands hang loosely by her sides as Mandy squeezed her. V looked out and found Bulma and Gohan in the seats. Bulma clapped and Gohan gave V a thumbs up but neither did anything to make V feel better as Mandy led her away.

"Awe what a trooper." The announcer clapped again as the other girls were led off the stage. "in just a moment we'll begin our first round. The audience clapped and V slunk off to hide in a corner, how was she ever going to make it this?


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't want to, mama." V clung to Chichi's pant, tears shimmering in her eyes "there's even more people out there today." V whimpered.

"Oh, Veroca, don't be ridiculous, this is not nearly as bad as anything you've had to do in the past." Chichi knelt down and looked V in the eye "now you're gonna go out there and you're gonna do everything we practiced." Chichi took V's hands in hers and offered a smile "okay, Veroca?" V looked out at the crowd and back to Chichi. As much as everything in V told her to turn away from this, to run and hide to her desert, she wanted her new mom to like her more than she wanted to run.

"Okay, mama." V sighed and walked to the edge of stage as Mandy stepped off, applause followed her and V bit her lip.

"Now we'll greet Veroca Son." The announcer threw his hand out and V walked out just like they had practiced.

"Veroca is the adopted daughter of Chichi and Goku Son, Goku was a champion in the 23rd world martial arts tournament, the very same tournament the two love birds were engaged." V ignored the other people clapping as she made her way across the stage. V stopped beside the man with the microphone and folded her hands in front of her in her best imitation of Mandy but she felt it was still poorly done.

"Hello, miss Veroca." The announcer said "how are you doing today?"

"Fine." V said timidly. Gohan watched from the audience, he wanted to save V from this. Gohan didn't need his exceptional perception of V to tell him how uncomfortable and scared V was up on stage, he could see it on her face.

"A little nervous are we?" The announcer tried to make V laugh, no one enjoyed seeing a scared little girl on stage.

"I… I'm having fun." V only half lied, she had enjoyed meeting Mandy and learning more about Earthlings, she even enjoyed the time Chichi was spending with her but being in front of these people is what made V cringe.

"So, V. Since this is your first pageant what have you been up to these last years?" The announcer laughed good naturedly knowing what a silly question that was considering V was only five years old.

"Fighting, and being a planet pirate." V answer honestly. She smiled at the announcer who struggled to hold onto his smile. The crowd was silent. Chichi groaned and grabbed at her hair.

"I mean, I dance and sing in my house and I'm homeschooled with my brother." V corrected herself.

"I see." The announcer laughed "do you like to play pretend a lot?"

"Yes?" V asked more than answered sliding her eyes to Chichi for a better answer. Chichi nodded with a hopeful smile.

"What little girl doesn't, am I right?" The announcer said.

"Alright, so tell me, Veroca, what do you like about pageants so far?" The announcer held the microphone to V. V looked out at the crowd and at the other girls, at Gohan and then her eyes finally found Chichi standing against the wall with her finger nails in her mouth. "I get to spend time with my mom." V beamed at Chichi. Chichi's hand fell from her mouth where she had been chewing her nails.

"Isn't that sweet." The announcer and audience awed. Chichi just stared at V, she hadn't anticipated that question or that answer. Gohan stood on his chair and clapped with Bulma. Chichi just watched V. V never lost her smile even when the minutes seemed to drag on.

"Let's give her a hand everybody." The announcer began clapping and the audience followed suit. The lights went out and screams erupted all around. V could hear it all, the rustling of sacks and the light footsteps of fighters. V tilted her head when one came close and snatched the announcer away. V monitored Gohan and Chichi above all else, even as one wrapped his arm around her neck and held something to her head.

"Listen up." The lights flickered back on and several men stood around the room.

"Do what we say and no one gets hurt." The man pulled V's head up to waved his gun at the audience.

"Let go of her!" Gohan yelled feeling the beginnings of his anger.

"Shut it kid." The man snapped pointing the gun at Gohan, V twisted her face into a pout and looked up at the man "you can point that thing at me as much as you want." V said "but you keep it off my brother." The man tried to shake V but suddenly she wasn't so pliable. The longer he stared into V's eyes the less sure he became of this whole thing. Slowly, the man turned the gun back on V, V smiled "thank you."

"Uh… sure." The man couldn't help but feel he had gotten the short end of the stick on this job.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan yelled at them. Gohan was sure he could take out the guy by V before he could get a shot off but he wasn't sure if he could get them all before they could hurt one of the girls. V just looked around disinterestedly, unsure whether this was part of the pageant or not.

"Just who do you think you are?" Chichi yelled grabbing the man beside her and throwing him into the wall "ruining my little girl's turn on stage." Chichi swung her leg out catching another man off guard. "She was already nervous and you come in and interrupt her." Chichi took out two other men.

"Someone grab her!" The man standing beside the other girls yelled. Two men stepped forward and grabbed Chichi's hands "calm down there, lady." The men were three times the size of Chichi but Chichi narrowed her eyes at them and kicked one in the stomach and the other in the back throwing them both into the wall with the other guys.

"Mandalin, get her." The boss screamed stamping his feet. V watched Chichi in wonder "Get'em, mama!" V clapped jumping up and down.

"Yeah, go mom!" Gohan laughed, Bulma laughed holding out a piece sign. "They sure picked the wrong pageant, huh."

"Yeah." Gohan laughed.

Chichi turned in preparation of another fight but the next man struck fast and hard. Chichi flew across the stage at V's feet.

"Mom!" Gohan leapt onto the stage. "Mom, are you okay?" Gohan tried to wake his mother but she was out cold.

"Mama…" V's energy swirled, Gohan felt it but the men couldn't tell based on her shocked expression.

"Get back here." The man tried to yank V back but she was solid, her energy pulsed out and threw the man back.

"Mandalin!" The boss shouted. The man who attacked Chichi squared off with V. He was a tall man, blond hair, blue eyes, his eyes shifted in a strange way. V felt something inside her twinge but she stepped out of it and shook it off. The man's jaw dropped "how?" he shook himself and tried again, V felt a stronger sensation but still not enough to really affect her.

"You hurt her." V stalked forward and jabbed a finger at his chest "you hurt her!" the finger jab was enough to shatter his ribs, her energy pulsed and threw him back.

"she… she didn't even touch him." One of the men said. V turned on the other men, her hair lifting away from her face as her energy built up.

"You guys had better leave." V warned "this game is over, you hurt people and that's not okay." V took one step towards them and the men scattered dropping the girls, the announcer and any other hostage they had.

"Where are you all going?" The man shouted stamping his feet "she's just a little girl."

"Yeah, the same little girl who fought the aliens." Mandy shouted all of a sudden pushing her head through the top of the bag she had been thrown into. V looked over at Mandy in surprise.

"What." The man began to sweat as he took a closer look at V, she looked different with the dress and her hair pulled back but he saw it now. Those eyes, that face.

"uh…" the man stepped away from the girls. V appeared beside him seemingly out of thin air and snatched his gun away, she crunched it in her hand. "you should leave" V said narrowing her eyes at him "I don't want to have to be mean."

"You, you're a monster." The man pointed a gun at V, his hands shaking. V stepped toward him, her eyes darkened "you have no idea." V appeared in front of the gun yet again and pulsed her energy outward. The gun went off as it was pushed away but the bullet was frozen, inches from V's face.

"You shot at my sister!" Gohan yelled lunging from the ground he kicked the guy in the back of the head.

"Run or fight, you big bully." Gohan said. V was surprised, she was still not used to others fighting for her but she didn't spend too much time dwelling on it, instead she faced the man, sinking into her fighting stance beside Gohan.

"You're both crazy." The man bolted from the room. V and Gohan followed him out to make sure he was really leaving.

"Put your hands up!" The cops yelled as the man stumbled out the doors. The man wondered if he could make it back in but one glance at Gohan and V standing there and he knew, it was over. He held his hands out and the officers descended, cuffing him and taking him away.

"You kids did this?" the chief scratched his head in confusion.

"and our mom." V said.

"Hey, I know you." One of the younger officers pointed at the kids "you're the kids who fought the aliens. "You're part of the Earth's special forces!" V blushed as the reporters rushed toward them.

"um…" V stepped behind Gohan and tried to hide from the reporters.

"How did you two youngsters take on such dangerous criminals?" One reporter shoved a microphone in V's face. V turned and ran back inside.

"V!" Gohan chased after her "V, what's wrong?" V fled back to the stage with the other girls.

"Mama." V knelt beside Chichi and lifted her head into her lap "mama, are you okay?" V wrapped her arms around Chichi's head.

"Veroca…" Chichi groaned rubbing her head. "Gohan!" Chichi bolted upright looking back and forth.

"He's okay, Mama." V threw her arms around Chichi "we got the bad guys." V smiled at Chichi oblivious to her mother's eyes searching over the crowd for Gohan.

"V, why'd you run away?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, Gohan!" Chichi squeezed Gohan to her and nuzzled her face into his hair. "My baby boy." Chichi bawled.

"It's okay mom, they couldn't hurt me anyway." Gohan laughed "not after all that training."

"That's no excuse." Chichi screamed squeezing Gohan. V just watched the scene with a content smile on her face.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen…" The announcer tried to regain control of the situation as the mother's un-bagged their girls and fixed their hair.

"We'll be right back after a short intermission." The curtains closed as the announcer tried to help the mother's with their girls and dispose of the bags, trying to pretend the scene had never happened.

"We're still going to announce the winner today right?" One of the mom's asked.

"Uh, well…" The announcer stuttered "I haven't gotten the official call from the judges, and the police are probably going to want to talk to everyone… so…well…"

"You'd better go and tell those judges that we want the winner announced today." Chichi snapped glaring at the announcer.

"I-uh-yes ma'am." The announced bowed his head and bolted from the stage.

"now let's get you cleaned up." Chichi took V's hand and led her to the back. Gohan sighed and went back to sit with Bulma.

"Well aren't these some tough cookies, ladies and gentlemen." The announcer had changed his suit, the girls were all prettied up, Chichi had even managed to fix V back up without much fuss. V tried to hide behind Mandy because she felt everyone's eyes on her and she could hear them whispering.

"You're a hero, V." Mandy whispered "they just want to see you."

"I don't like them staring." V bowed her head, trying to make herself small but Mandy just smiled and nudged V forward.

"We will now be announcing the winners." The announcer smiled at a woman who gave him an envelope. "and the winner is…" he opened the envelope with meticulous precision. Chichi chewed on a cloth while the other mom's glared at her.

"Veroca Son!" The announcer shouted out as if that were a good thing. V's blood ran cold at the sound of her name.

"Our little hero displayed everything a young lady should be." The announcer spoke "beautiful, regal and resourceful, putting herself at risk to save her mother and all of her new friends she's made here." The announcer clapped as V tried to disappear behind the other girls who were much prettier, much more talented and more normal than her.

"give her a round of applause ladies and gentlemen." The announce smiled at her, the crowd applauded and women in fancy clothes came to her and took her by her hands as they put something on her head and handed her flowers.

"Gohan." V choked out, she felt out of place and exposed.

"It's okay, V, you won!" Gohan was standing on his chair and clapping for her. He smiled and laughed and Bluma smiled and cheered and Chichi watched with tears in her eyes as V walked down the stage. V hated it, she knew that much, she hated the eyes and she hated this things on her head and she hated this dress. She wanted to be in the mountains with Piccolo or sitting on her Dad's bed in the hospital. She just didn't want to be here.

"My girl won!" Chichi bragged to the other mom's "in your face." Chichi laughed her hands on her hips and V walked to the end. Cameras flashed and people whistled and clapped for her. V wanted to run away but Chichi wanted her to do this. Maybe if she did this Chichi would like her.

"Yay, V!" Gohan clapped but kept his eye on her, her energy was going haywire. Good thing no one else noticed, they were too busy celebrating. V looked stiff as a bored as she held the flowers and stared blankly out at the crowd. Gohan held his breath until they led her off and he felt her energy dip to a more normal feel.

"Way to go, V." Gohan smiled after his sister.

"Daddy." V peered over the edge of the machine that held her father. Goku snored loudly, instead of waking him V climbed on top of the machine and curled herself into a ball.

"V…" Goku yawned seeing her hair spikes hang over in his face.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." V peered over the edge at her father.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He smiled at her.

"I won." V sighed.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Goku asked concerned.

"They were all staring at me." V puckered her face up and shook her head "but mommy liked it so I stayed there."

"Well, it's nice to do things for other people." Goku smiled "that's how we know you're a good guy, you try to make other people happy." Goku wriggled his arm free of the machine and patted V's head "You care about people and that's a good thing, V."

"I don't want to do it again though." V sighed and rested her cheek on the machine.

"Maybe next time you get to pick what you do together." Goku offered, although he wasn't sure how he was going to convince Chichi to agree to that.

"I just want mommy to like me." V sighed and turned onto her back so that she was staring at the ceiling. Goku's nose twitched when her hair brushed it.

"She likes you, V." Goku said "she's just very protective of Gohan."

"But I protect Gohan." V drew folded her hands on her belly and furrowed her browd at the ceiling.

"She doesn't know that yet." Goku reminded her gently "Gohan told you about Chichi the whole time you guys trained together, Gohan had time to get used to you and you had time to learn more about Chichi but Chichi just found out about you after the fight." Goku sighed, he'd never and to explain Chichi before, they all just knew each other from childhood. "She just needs some time."

"Okay, daddy." V curled back up and rested her head on her arm "I wanna sleep here tonight though." V pleaded with her eyes.

"of course you can sleep here." Goku said rubbing her head "I wouldn't love anything more." V smiled finally and curled herself into an even smaller ball.

 _She just needs time._ V said to herself _then after that she'll love me and we'll all be a family, just like Gohan said._


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm going, mom." Gohan said forcefully as he sat in the bed beside his father, V wasn't sure if saying anything would help or hurt. Instead, she just watched Gohan do the one thing V quickly learned you were not supposed to do… stand up to Chichi.

"No, I just got you back." Chichi stood her ground unwaveringly despite the lingering shock from Gohan's outburst.

"Piccolo died saving me." Gohan reminded her "it's my job to help save him."

"It's his fault you were there in the first place." Chichi reminded him _she's not wrong_ V thought to herself but Gohan was too important not to use. Of course V didn't understand when they took Gohan how strange it was for Earthling children to fight but still, without Gohan, the Earth might not be here anymore.

"You are going to stay right here, finish healing and get back to your school work." Chichi seethed but V caught something in Chichi's seemingly unwavering gaze, a break in her armor.

"I'll take care of him." V said in a small yet firm voice "I've been around the galaxy, I know what to do." V assured her. Chichi clenched her hands into fists and turned her glare on V.

"And who said you're going, young lady?" Chichi demanded in a calm yet chilling tone.

"But I…" V trailed off, her new mom confused her. "but I did the pageant…" V wasn't sure what else to say, she had thought if Chichi even cared if she went then the Pageant would pacify her enough to give her the okay.

"And winning a pageant all of a sudden catches you up on all your studies?" Chichi asked

"Well…no, but." V looked to Goku for help but Goku had a strange determined look on his face as he watched the scene play out.

"But nothing." Chichi snapped "you both have school work to catch up on and you need more time for healing." Chichi spoke finally but Goku didn't seem to think the conversation was over.

"They need to go." Goku said firmly.

"what?" Chichi exclaimed nearly falling over.

"Piccolo trained them both." Goku began "They'll never be able to forgive themselves if they don't do everything they can to get them and our other friends back."

"you're siding with the children?" Chichi exclaimed in disbelief "they're children, they don't know what they want or what they need, that's our job to do, Goku, or have you forgotten that you're still a parent?" Chichi balled her hands into fists and flailed them up and down "they're five years old, they' practically babies, it's our job to protect them, to tell them what's right and wrong and what's dangerous and what's safe."

"That's what I'm doing." Goku said "Piccolo trained them, he sacrificed himself for Gohan and there's a chance that they can save him, they're trying to do the right thing here."

"You will not send my baby into space!" Chichi screamed trying her final-tone one more time.

"Mom." Gohan sighed "I love you, but you you can't stop V and me from doing this." Gohan and Chichi met gazes, both impenetrable until V stepped to Gohan's side, her tail swaying back and forth, V felt the protectiveness and concern rolling off of Chichi but Gohan and V had a promise to keep.

"We're going." V said, her eyes still gentle but her voice made of steele.

"I can't believe it." Chichi wailed "they're already delinquents." She stormed out of the room. Goku and the others watched her go, V felt bad for what she did but she didn't feel that is was wrong.

"She'll calm down and understand." Goku smiled proudly at his children. He knew what V did had to be hard for her since she wanted nothing more than Chichi's acceptance, well, she wanted Piccolo home, that was maybe the one thing she wanted more than Chichi. Maybe it was because Piccolo had already accepted her, maybe she had bonded with Piccolo more than he thought, Gohan sure had. To stand up to Chichi like that Gohan must have really loved Piccolo. _I wonder what I missed in that year_ Goku thought suddenly watching his two children, children that seemed so different from the ones he left when he went to other world.

V woke with a start to an empty space beside her. "Gohan!" she gasped jumping out of bed. She didn't know where she was going but there was something pulling her through the hospital up to the roof .

"Gohan!" V peered over the edge purely on feeling and found Gohan doing pull up beside the bared electrified window.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" V demanded a bit huffily, why would he leave her like that?

"Training." He said determinedly "we have to get ready, we don't know what we'll face out there." Gohan grunted and pulled himself up, he still wasn't one hundred percent.

"Oh, the Nemekians are nice people." V said confidently "they're really strong, they're even stronger than Vegeta." V lowered herself next to Gohan and began doing pullups as well.

"Oh yeah, you've been to Namek, haven't you?" Gohan looked at V with wide eyes. "what's it like?"

"A lot like Earth, but more trees, and the grass and trees are blue instead of green." V smiled "oh, and there are three suns there, so it's never really night like it is here."

"What about the people," Gohan asked "are they like Piccolo?"

"They look kind of like Piccolo, the same green skin and pointy ears." V laughed "but they're a lot nicer."

"Awe, piccolo's not so bad." Gohan laughed, he wasn't sure if Piccolo could really be described as nice, but he wasn't bad.

"I know, but real Nemekians are very peaceful, but they still make incredible warriors." V smiled to herself thinking of her short time on Namek, _I wonder if he's still there_.

"Why didn't you stay on Namek?" Gohan asked suddenly "if they were so nice, surely they would have let you stay."

"They offered." V admitted "but I just couldn't stand bringing a fight to their planet, Vegeta would have come to find Raditz, or at least for the dragon balls."

"But I thought you said they were stronger than Vegeta." Gohan asked confused.

"oh they were." V agreed "but, if Frieza figured out what Raditz had gone for he would have killed everyone without feeling the least bit bad." V shivered, she knew she wasn't supposed to hate people, not now, but she hated Frieza and she was afraid of him. V was afraid of what Frieza would do to her new family.

"Who's Frieza?" Gohan asked carefully, he could feel V's distress at the mere thought of this guy.

"He's a bad guy." V said her eyes wide "he's a really really bad guy." V fell silent then pulling herself up again and again. She didn't want to talk anymore, she didn't want to think of Frieza because he was bad and he needed to be stopped and she knew that if her daddy knew about him then he would want to stop Frieza because her daddy was good and he only wanted good things to happen.

"Don't tell Daddy about him." V burst out suddenly "he won't let us go, or he'll try to come before he's better and Frieza is too strong and he'll kill daddy and all of our friends and then and then…" V felt on the verge of tears.

"hey." Gohan grasped V's shoulder "it's okay, V, I won't say a word." Gohan promised, at least not until everyone was better and back together. Gohan understood her distress but if someone that bad was out in the galaxy causing so much suffering, that even V was scared to talk about it, someone had to stop him. V felt the finality to Gohan's promise.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt." V sighed.

"It's okay, V." Gohan said "I know thinking of the past makes you nervous, we don't have to think about it anymore." Gohan smiled "Hey, V. I bet you I can do more than you."

"Uhu, no way!" V puffed her cheeks out, she seemed to have absorbed Goku's competitive nature even without his blood. "I can do twice as many as you." V focused on her form, her breathing and Gohan hid a smile, he knew that would pull V's mind back to the present. V did everything with such intensity it seemed her mind could only handle one thing at a time.

 _You keep promising to protect me V,_ Gohan thought _well I promise to protect you too_

Sleep was easy later that night when Chichi tucked them both into the hospitol bed the doctor gave them so that they could sleep over.

"Good night." Chichi pecked Gohan's head and patted V's  
both of you get some sleep, you've got a big day of studying to do tomorrow." Chichi smiled as V nodded off almost immediately, but Gohan watched her with fully aware eyes. Chichi's hand lingered just a second longer than usually before she trailed it off V's head and hit the light switch off. Chichi took the chair and watched V, Gohan and Goku sleep. Gohan only pretended to sleep while Chichi continued knitting, occasionally glancing up at V as if she had something on her mind. Gohan couldn't hold it in any longer.

"it's okay to like V." He said suddenly startling Chichi.

"Gohan." Chichi scolded "you're supposed to be asleep."

"I know, Mom." Gohan looked over at V "but… but it's okay to like her." Gohan watched V sleep easily, he sensed her consciousness searching for danger but with everything so peaceful he was sure she couldn't hear them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chichi said weakly staring at V. "V is not my child, she's an alien from space."

"So is dad." Gohan reminded her "you love him."

"I didn't know he was an alien when I married him" Chichi tried to defend herself.

"yeah, but now you do." Gohan pointed out "do you not love dad anymore?"

"Of course I love you father." Chichi snapped "what kind of ridiculous question is that? after everything I put up with from him."

"So… him being an alien doesn't stop you from loving Dad, why is it stopping you from loving V?" Gohan watched his mother's eyes as she struggled for a response but nothing came to mind. Oh why had she pushed him to be so smart?

"It's different." Chichi said lamely "just go to sleep, Gohan."

"if you don't care, mom." Gohan said as he settled into bed beside V "why don't you want her to go to Namek?" Gohan smiled to himself because he could feel his mother's stunned face.

"I…she…" Chichi never finished, Gohan drifted off to sleep, completely aware of V's presence. He couldn't quite understand why he felt so connected to V, he didn't have this kind of awareness of anyone else. Gohan dismissed the intrigue for another time, first things first, they had to get Piccolo back.

V hovered to reach the sink to fill her cup with water.

"Get a step stool, V." Chichi chided still knitting while Gohan sat on his bed reading. Gohan froze _Uh oh, V loves to fly_ Gohan peeked up at the two. V just stared at Chichi looking a bit confused.

"But… why?" V asked lowering to the ground with her empty cup.

"because I said so." Chichi snapped still a bit short over her over-ruled decision.

"But I-"

"She won't." Gohan said quickly "she's just got to-"

"Get used to it?" Chichi supplied with a raised eyebrow "Seems there's a lot of that needing to go on around here lately." Chichi humpfed pointing her nose in the air, Gohan looked to V who sighed and used the toilet as a step stool.

Gohan blew a sigh of relief, he just hoped this would get better when they got all this Namek stuff over with and Piccolo and their other friends safely back on Earth. V would have even more friends.

"Did I do something bad?" V whispered quietly to Gohan as she pulled her notebook back onto her lap to practice her letters.

"No…" Gohan watched Chichi carefully, he didn't want to upset his mom anymore since he was already going to Namek.

"She's just particular, is all." Gohan smiled "how's the writing coming?"

"Okay, I guess." V sighed and tried to cover her paper before Gohan could see but Gohan was already pulling the notebook into his lap. "you're doing great!" He exclaimed.

"not as good as you though." V sighed glancing at his papers on the bedside table.

"I've been writing for a few years now." Gohan reminded her "just like you're a way better fighter than me. I've just had more practice is all." Gohan handed the notebook back "with a little more practice you'll be even better than I am." Gohan offered V a huge smile, V couldn't resist the smile that tugged on her mouth. "Thanks, baby brother." V said. Gohan paused.

"baby?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, you're my younger brother." V smiled confidently. Gohan looked V up and down, she was smaller than him, about half a head smaller than him even with her spikey black hair sticking up just as crazily as his and his father's.

"but I'm…"

"That's why mommy's more protective of you." V explained "because you're the smaller one." V nodded affirming her own thoughts and went back to her notebook. Gohan bit back a laugh _she doesn't even know she's smaller than me_ Gohan looked to Chichi _I'd better not say anything if that's why she thinks mom is more protective_. Gohan smiled at this strange girl that seemed to have meant to be part of his life as she struggled with earthling letters _she's left handed_ Gohan noted. He watched her carefully, he wanted to know everything about his sister. _Huh, I don't have to be alone at home anymore_ Gohan realized suddenly _and I have a friend that's my age_ Gohan smiled even wider at the realizations _not only am I not an only child anymore_ Gohan thought ecstatically _I have a best friend now too!_ Gohan turned back to his work.

Chichi glanced up at Gohan and followed his eyes and smile to V as she practiced her letters so diligently. _She's left handed_ Chichi noticed as she violently erased another letter and began again. Chichi tried to resist the urge to get up and help V like she used to help Gohan but before she knew it she was setting her knitting needles down and walking around the bed.

"here." Chichi just lightly touched the pencil as V continued to move it over the page, Chichi steadied the pencil and guided V's hand to the end "you did it!" Chichi cheered for V.

"I did!" V held the paper in the air and hopped out of bed. "Daddy!" V shoved the paper in Goku's face "Daddy look, I did it!" V giggled. Goku looked blankly at the page "did… what?" Goku asked. Chichi glared at Goku "she wrote her letters, Goku!" Chichi snapped putting her hands on V's shoulders.

"Oh…" Goku wasn't sure why Chichi thought this kind of thing was so important but he didn't really want to get yelled at so he plastered on a smile and looked at the page again "Oh, I see it now, good job, V!" Goku congratulated her. V felt the lie, she knew it wasn't meant to be a lie but V felt it all the same. V smiled and slunked back over to the bed _I never do anything right_ V sighed and let the paper fall back onto her lap.

"Oh, wow!" Gohan snatched it up "you did it, V, you did it!" Gohan hugged V and V felt how genuinely happy he was for her.

"Good job, V." Chichi smiled at V in a way she had never smiled at her before as Chichi set her hand on V's head "see what you can do when you put your mind to it?" V smiled at her mom "thank you, mama." V said. Chichi just patted V's head and went back to her knitting but she couldn't deny the feelings bubbling inside her for yet another alien child.

"Don't you look nice?" Chichi smiled as V shifted around uncomfortably in yet another dress and in shoes that pinched her feet and her hair pulled back into yet another too tight pony tail. Honestly V couldn't figure out how Chichi managed to get V's short hair back into the evil little tie.

"You two look so cute." Chichi giggled. Gohan stood in his little suite, water canister and bowl cut hair style. _At least she didn't try to cut my hair_ V thought feeling bad for Gohan, it just wasn't possible that that outfit and hair were cool on any planet. Gohan blushed and shifted around just as uncomfortably as V.

"let me take a picture." Chichi dug out the camera and snapped the picture of the two red faced kids.

"Mom, we've gotta meet Bulma and Krillin now." Gohan whined just a little bit. V dare not test her luck with their mother, Gohan was the baby, he could get away with it.

"We're going, we're going." Chichi had used every last ditch effort to stall and get them to change their minds but the two were determined little ones and Chichi had run out of time before it became her fault.

Chichi loaded them into the air car and took off to Kame house. V knew what Chichi was doing of course, she had been around the worst of the worse her entire life but Chichi wasn't doing it to ruin things, she was doing it so that she and Gohan wouldn't go. She was just being protective.

Bulma walked around in a big clunky suit, V noticed her hair first though. It was much shorter now. Krillin wore strange looking clothes too, but then again V had never seen anyone not in their gi's or hospital gowns.

"Hey guys!" Krillin greeted Gohan more than V but Krillin reminded himself that V was part of the team now.

"Wow, uhu, Gohan, V. What are you guys wearing?" Krillin looked between the two kids.

"What." Chichi snapped "you think the only clothes that exist in the world are for fighting?" Chichi demanded.

"Of course not." Krillin said quickly "just… do you think that's the best outfit for the mission we're going on?"

"Gohan and V look like respectable young children." Chichi said "don't you think they look nice." Chichi raised her eyebrow as if daring him to disagree.

"No-I mean yes, of course." Krillin bit his lip "they look great." Krillin stepped back into Bulma who shoved him forward "watch it." Bulma snapped. "come on, we've got to get going." Bulma smiled at Chichi "don't worry about a thing, Chichi, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Please make sure they do their homework." Chichi gave the kids a sharp look "you two listen to everything Bulma says, understand?" Chichi snapped

"Yes ma'am." Gohan and V jumped at Chichi's tone, startled by the change. V started toward the ship and hesitated. She turned and felt something she had never felt before, not like this. V ran and jumped into Chichi's arms "I'll miss you, mama." V let go before Chichi had much time to react. Gohan gave his mom one last hug and smiled "We'll be back soon." He and V joined Bulma and Krillin on the platform.

"Pico-lo." Bulma muttered her face drawn in a severe expression. Chichi watched them go, she lifted her hand at the last second to wave. V and Gohan beemed at her. As soon as the door closed Bulma took the pilots seat "buckle up you guys." She ordered. Krillin, Gohan and V looked around for a place to keep their bags.

"Hey, Bulma." Krillin began as Bulma started up the ship "where do we put our bags?"

"Shut up and strap in." Bulma punched it before they had the chance. V, always prepared as she was, caught Gohan's arm and threw him right into the seat. She followed and snapped his buckle before doing the same for Krillin. V was pretty accustomed to bumpy space rides so she was ready when the ship broke through the atmosphere, she anchored herself to her own chair with her tail.

"Here we go guys." Bulma said in her serious voice.

 _We're gonna get Piccolo_ Gohan thought excitedly.

 _I wonder if he's still there_ V thought unsure whether she was happy or nervous about it _I wonder if he'll remember me._ V looked out the window as the darkness of space encompassed them. V had begun to miss the comforting darkness that enveloped her in space. There was a different feel out there, so much space, no walls, no gravity. Space was a type of freedom V hadn't known she had until she had experienced what a home felt like. But for as much space was there it reminded her of her past. V shook the feeling and looked onward "We're getting Piccolo back." V whispered speaking more to herself than Gohan but Gohan still looked up at her and smiled.

"we're gonna get Piccolo back." Gohan agreed. "We're gonna get them all back."

...

Thank you all so much for reading, This is the end of The Saiyan Arc I don't know if any of you understand how much your comments and even giving this story any attention, means to me. I created V when I was about eight years old, when i originally saw Dragon ball Z. So to see others enjoy her as much as I have for many years alone, it's almost like she's become even more really to me. So. thank you all so much.

In September I will begin the next Arc (The Frieza Arc).

If you're curious about V's time on Namek with Raditz, you can read The Nemekian Saiyan.


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry for not doing this sooner, I thought I had. Woops.

Anyway I decided to write them as separate stories because it help me to organize it better. So the new story will be under Goku's Daughter Frieza Arc. But i won't make you click away before a chapter and I also don't want one chapter here to just be an announcement, it's deceiving, here you go

Chapter 1 Frieza arc

Chichi hung the sheets on the clothes lines. It was such a pretty day, quiet, a bit windy. Something crashed interrupting the silence and Chichi swung the sheet she was hanging aside "V, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your tail-" Chichi froze when the wind blew and rolled the half broken glass around. "oh…" V felt strange without Gohan and V around. V was constantly bumping into things and knocking stuff over with her tail and Gohan was like a constant presence always studying, the shuffling of papers, the sound of pencil on paper. Chichi smiled thinking of her son and the alien girl that had found a way into their home. Honestly, leave it to Goku to pick up a random child and adopt her just like that. Chichi dropped back into the chair and sighed as annoying as Goku could be, she sure missed having her family around _even V_ a part of her mind whispered. A part that she chose to ignore.

Goku struggled to get out of his bed but they were really getting good at this. "Come on, come on!" Goku winced at the pain in his side, "stupid broken rib." He sighed and looked out the window. He didn't want them to go without him, he'd never tell them that though, especially not Chichi. They needed to know that he believed in them, but still, V had just found a home and Gohan had only been in one fight, had only studied martial arts for a year. Sure there was something inside him that drove him to protect himself when it was necessary but how much power could he have, just enough to hold someone off until help arrived? Enough to finish someone off if he had to? Goku wasn't sure if he even wanted Gohan to have to finish someone off. Gohan was so young, he was so small, even after all that training, he was still so small and V was even smaller, but at least V had experience, space was all she knew up until now.

 _Please take care of him, V._ Goku willed the message to get to her with every bit of mental strength in him. V was a fight, he could see it in every part of her from the way she carried herself to the way she slept, she was a fighter through and through. Gohan was another story, Goku needed to see Gohan in action a few more times before he decided if Gohan was really a fighter or if he only fought because he had to. Still, He couldn't be more proud of them. They fought for the planet and they were traveling across the galaxy to save their friends. Goku nodded and smiled at the sky "don't you worry guys." Goku thought "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Piccolo looked back as they came to the end of snake way, this realm was strange, he could feel everything, he even had a sense of V and Gohan, they felt very far away from Goku though. He wanted to know what was going on down there. He growled to himself as Chioatzu and Yamcha ran passed him, followed by Tien. Piccolo didn't relish the thought of spending the next eternity training with these morons. V had been a challenge at least, had more to offer, Gohan had so much power in him he didn't even know how to access it. Piccolo smiled thinking of his students. V would have been distracted by everything here, Gohan would have wandered around with a methodical way, the way he looks at everything.

"Kids so stuck in his books he just can't help himself." Piccolo smirked, he never thought he could feel such a gaping chasm in himself before now.

"I'll see you again, kid." Piccolo said clenching his fist, he smiled behind him "you too, brat." Piccolo leapt off the serpents tail and some invisible force yanked him to the ground. Piccolo leapt to his fight, preparing to fight whatever had grabbed him but all that was there was a plum blue man with antenna on his head and the others staggering about as if they could barely hold themselves up.

"Ah, a Nemekian." The blue man smiled.

"what is this." Piccolo felt the strain on his body but not like the others, he could still move, if he took off his weights he would move even more freely.

"Don't worry about it, it's just the gravity." The blue man explained "it's ten times that of Earth's"

"Ten times!" Yamcha exclaimed "it feels like something is trying to crush me.

"You'll get used to it." The blue man laughed

 _Ten times Earth's gravity, eh_. Piccolo thought, _V said the Saiyans train in this kind of gravity, perfect, this'll make me even stronger._ Piccolo clenched his teeth and fists _but what's the point if I'll be stuck here with these pathetic beings for the rest of existence. Maybe longer._

"Hey, Goku!" the Blue man called "Goku, are you there?"

"Don't tell me Goku died again." Yamcha groaned still struggling.

"Hey, King Kai." Goku's voice filled the planet, "what's up?"

"Guess who just showed up." The blue man cast a glance at Piccolo.

"no way!" Goku exclaimed "Yamcha, Tien and Chioatzu, you guys all made it."

"You missed one." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"No way, Piccolo, you too?" Goku's laughed filled the entire planet. "this is awesome, you're one of the good guys now, Gohan and V are gonna be so excited when they find out."

"Gohan…V…" Piccolo took an involuntary step toward King Kai. "are they… are they there now?" Piccolo asked.

"No, they're out looking for the Dragon Balls, with Bulma and Krillin." Goku told him.

"But how?" Tien asked "Piccolo was killed and with him Kami, the Dragon Balls, disappeared… didn't they?"

"V has been around the galaxy, guys." Goku pointed out "she knows where there's another set."

"But… that's impossible." Tien stammered.

"Nope, they're heading to Namek now and V knows some of the locals there so she'll be able to ask them for help." Goku sounded so happy, but Piccolo couldn't help but think V was back out in space and Gohan, who had only been in one fight was with her. Neither of them were truly experienced fighters, V had spent her life getting beat up, sure she could take a hit now but could she win a fight against potentially stronger opponents than Nappa and Vegeta?

"Why didn't you go with them?" Piccolo asked Goku.

"I'm now quite finished healing yet." Goku said sadly "but Dr. Breifs is working on another spaceship and then I'll meet up with them." Goku sounded determined. Piccolo just wished he wasn't stuck here. He glanced at King Kai "you're the one that made Goku so strong, right?"

"Of course, I taught him everything he knows." King Kai said proudly.

"Good, I need you to train me as well then." Piccolo stood before him "I'm ready whevever you are."

"Sorry, Piccolo, it doesn't work that way." King Kai smiled "before you're ready to train with me, you need to pass a few tests."

"Tests?" Yamcha echoed "I can't even stand up here." Yamcha hit the ground again as if punctuating his point.

"Then don't waste your time." Piccolo said "I'll complete any task you throw at me."

"You'll be forced to reach into parts of yourself you may have never explored before." King Kai warned "it will be rigourous." King Kia smirked.

"Bring it on." _Yes_ Piccolo thought _this is what I need_.

"You must…" King Kai looked at Yamcha then Chiaotzu.

"Make me…" He turned his gaze on Tien, who clenched his fists in preparation. Finally his eyes fell on Piccolo. "…Laugh…"


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so just a few things

I will be writing the arcs in different story sections so the next arc is up it's under Goku's Daughter Frieza Saga

The Nemekian Saiyan is a companion story to the V stories and has a lot of stuff mentioned in the V stories, especially in the Namek part that will not really be mentioned int the stories.

I hate just making announcements and updates without a story so here is a mini story about Goku and V. Goku is flying around in this but it does technically take place before the Namek trip. It's got ind of a weird timing kind of like the movie companions to the series. Let me know what you think and thanks so much for reading.

DOLLS AND DAD'S

V sat with the two dolls in her hands, she stared at them trying to figure out how she was supposed to 'play' with them. Of course the only concept V had of play was limited to the games she played with Veltro on her first visit to Namek and the few times she and Gohan had actually played instead of sparing or doing homework.

"hey, kid." A group of teenagers approached V as she sat in the mulch. V looked up and smiled at them.

"Hi." She offered brightly the longer she spent with her new family the easier, she realized, it was to be happy and nice.

"what do you think you're doing?" A boy asked her, he was tall, V noticed, and he was pretty muscular looking for an Earthling.

"Trying to play with dolls." V said openly "I've never played with dolls before and my mom gave me these so I'm trying to play with them." V smiled at them, the boy just smirked and snatched the doll from V's hands.

"What a stupid kid, you don't even know how to play with a doll." He kicked the mulch at V. I frowned and got to my feet "give those back right now." V ordered "my mommy gave them to me."

"Yeah, do something about it." The boy taunted her. V ground her teeth together and clenched her hands into fists, she knew how Vegeta would handle this, she knew how she used to be expected to handle this but this was Earth and she wasn't bad anymore.

"Please give them back." V sighed and held her hand out _being good isn't always easy_.

"No." The boy laughed and face palmed her. V stumbled back and tripped over the edge of the playground boundary and fell right into a puddle.

"Hey." V whined "my mommy just made this for me." V looked down at her new overalls and purple shirt sadly, she thought she'd get angry, she was supposed to get angry, she was trained to get angry but instead of anger, she felt something slide down her cheek _am I crying?_ V wondered reaching up to touch her face _but I didn't even get hurt_ V felt something bubbling up inside her, something that forced it's way up out of her throat. She started to cry, she couldn't explain why, she wasn't hurt, these guys weren't even strong enough _to_ hurt her but here she was, crying in a puddle. _Oh man, if Vegeta or Nappa or Raditz see me like this they'll-_ V stopped mid-thought because _they're not here, not anymore_ V whimpered and coughed up a few more sobs but she knew why she was crying now, it was because she could.

"Give them back." V ordered a bit more firmly climbing to her feet.

"Or what?" The teenager taunted.

"Or my daddy is going to make you." V knew she didn't need someone else to take care of these guys for her but it felt oddly nice to say, because she had someone that _would_ stand up for her.

"V!" Goku called "V, it's time for dinner."

"Daddy!" V cried out. Goku landed beside her and knelt down to her level "hey, what's wrong, V?"

"Daddy, they ruined my clothes and took the dolls mom made for me." V said pointing at the group of teenagers.

"Well that's not very nice." Goku frowned, he didn't question why V was upset about something so small, he didn't ask her why she didn't just make them give the things back herself. Instead, Goku stepped up to the teenager and held out his hand "give my daughter her doll back and say you're sorry for ruining her new clothes."

"Who's gonna make me, old man?" the teen challenged, his cronies laughed. V knew better than to get cocky because Goku was nice and good and he wouldn't hurt this teen but he wouldn't do nothing either.

"Look, I don't know who told you it was okay to go around bullying people smaller than you but count your blessings that V didn't decide to take things into her own hands. She doesn't know her own strength, so she'd hurt you more by accident but she would win." Goku snatched the dolls out of the teen's hand so fast he didn't even notice it but V did.

"Here you go, V." Goku knelt back down to her level and handed her the dolls, V still wasn't sure what these things were for or why Chichi wanted her to play with them but they were still a gift and they were still V's and she didn't want to lose them ever.

"Thank you, daddy." V smiled and squeezed the dolls to herself _oh, tha feels nice_ V thought still squeezing the dolls _maybe that's what they're for_.

"How did you…" the teen stuttered glancing between his hand and the dolls, his cronies gulped and each fell back several steps.

"No say you're sorry." Goku ordered turning back on the teen "All of you." Goku snapped seriously.

"we're sorry." The cronies whimpered

"So sorry… we'll never do it again" some others tacked on but the leader of them refused to speak. Goku took one step closer "say. You're. Sorry." Goku ordered. Staring Goku in the eyes the teen lost all his nerve and fell back onto his butt.

"I'm…sorry…" he stammered looking at Goku. Goku placed a hand on V's back and nudged her forward "to her." Goku ordered. The boy shifted his eyes to V, gulped down his fear "I'm sorry for taking your dolls…"

"And…" Goku prodded.

"And… ruining… your clothes." The boy stammered

"It's okay." V smiled, she wasn't sad anymore. The boy nearly fell back, all that and a simple I'm sorry and this weirdo was okay?

"Daddy, I'm hungry." V said leaping into Goku's arms, Goku caught her without a thought and lifted off the ground "me too, but hey, mom's already got food ready!"

"Yay!" V cheered as Goku blasted off toward home. The teens watched the strange duo disappear in the sky.

"Did they just fly?"


End file.
